Frozen Rain
by Blue Quartz
Summary: Sometimes Fate gives you a gift. Sometimes she takes it away. And on rare occasions she gives you something better. Ami/Kunzite
1. The Mistake

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: I don't own Sailor Moon, any of its' characters plots, nothing! I am just borrowing all of this stuff and I promise to return them when I am done, like a good little author. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
The Mistake  
  
Fate. She is our goddess, our mother, our servant, and our child. She is the teacher and the student, the lover and the destroyer. She is everything, all and more, less and nothing. She gives out favors to her children hand over fist then later demands for a pound of flesh in payment. We serve and curse ye fickle mistress. We adore than loath her; for she is the constant reminder that man is not in complete control of his own affairs. Fate.  
  
In honesty I think that it is safe to say that I was stupid for not expecting this to happen. We, myself and the other scouts, thought that we had this all planed out. We would lead Kunzite on by pulling off this grand hoax of the Sailor Scouts splitting up while at the same time playing along with his plot and "allow" Sailor Moon to follow him to the Negaverse to rescue Mamoru from Queen Beryl. But there was a hitch in our plan, or plans I should say; okay several hitches. One of them was that we certainly didn't expect Kunzite to bring in more than one yoma with him; being good little girls we just figured that he would play by our so called "honor code". Translation, we thought "okay even though he is a villain, he wouldn't low enough to bring along about two or so more yoma, that's three if anyone is counting by the way, with him; when all we had on the "good side" was a single blonde teenager Right?  
  
Wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong on so many levels.  
  
And did I forget to mention that the four of us were hiding in the bushes. Yep five girls, counting Sailor Moon as well for again those of you who are doing the math; against a guy and three very stupid, and very ugly, yoma; but did we win? Hell no! Instead we got our butts kicked! And if that wasn't enough to roast your turkey we, actually yours truly, discovered that he had planted not one ports into the Negaverse, not two holes, or even three holes. No! Tall, dark, and blond just had to plant seven portals around us! Seven freakn' holes! Now what is he going to do with seven holes you ask. Well duh, go senshi fishing.  
  
Now even though I don't claim to know the mind of a villain, who would want to, I suppose he figured, 'Alright I've got seven holes here. If I can place them all around the scouts maybe just maybe I might be able to catch one, and if lady luck is really shining on me I'll be able to catch all five!' Well apparently "lady luck" met him only half way because out of the five of us only one was caught while the rest fled to safety not realizing that their comrade was captured. Just take a guess at which of one of the "infamous Sailor Scouts end up being caught."  
  
Usagi? Good guess, but you missed the target; though she would seem a very likely candidate what with all of her wailing and fraying about an area before she even thinks of attacking.  
  
Usagi sweetie that staff you have has more of a purpose to it than to be a replacement for your broken back scratchier.  
  
Gun-ho Jupiter? Nope.  
  
Hotheaded Mars. Ha! Don't I wish!  
  
Minako, Sailor Venus/Sailor V, our intrepid "leader". No way.  
  
Me.  
  
Yep that's right me. Shy, quiet, wouldn't' harm a flea, studious, mousy, timid, 'you get the picture' Ami-chan.  
  
And do you what the irony of this situation is? Remember when I told you that I had discovered the presence of the holes. Well I had also located them using my mini-computer so I knew where they were and how to avoid them. I was about to warn the others when.WHAM! I got the brunt of a Jupiter head butt via the other side of the youma she was attacking. I stumbled backwards.right into one of the invisible portals. It closed up on me, sealing me inside the darkness and here I remain.  
  
Even though I was trapped inside the "hole" I could hear the battle still going on outside, however as fate would have it, I could hear them but they couldn't hear me, because I screamed. Yes. Calm, cool, and sometimes collected Ami-chan screamed, I was scared to death, sue me! I called for help at the top of my voice; even an hour afterward my throat is still throbbing from the pain, but they either couldn't hear me or they were too wrapped up in the battle to notice.  
  
Story of my life I guess.  
  
None one really notices me. Unless I score amazingly high on a test or school projects that is. "Yeah go Ami the A-class nerd!" Yeah go me, the poster geek child and mistress of the books, a.k.a bookworm. Okay maybe all of this stuff normally doesn't bother me as much as I say it is, but hey you would rant too if you found yourself cramped into some dark space with no one to talk to.all.alone.in. the.ever-enclosing darkness.when you have a history of.claustrophobia.  
  
OH KAMI! I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Excuse me while I pause to give myself a proper smack across the face. Smack.  
  
Ah! I feel so much better now. Now how to get out of here. Don't give me that look, of course I have tried to attempt escape in the last two hours but none of them work so now that I have cleared my mind of my little rant I should be able to find a way out of her.hey what's this light? It's so tiny, almost smaller than a pinprick but it is there, or maybe it isn't and I am just having a hallucination as well as hyperventilating. I blink my eyes, as the "light" is steadily growing larger right before my eyes.  
  
Yep I am hallucinating.  
  
However this light doesn't seem to believe in my statement so it not only does it NOT disappear but it grows even bigger. It grows to the point that I could slide through it. Now you're probably thinking "Oh goody an escape!" Nah uh, no way sister, I am not even sure if that "light hole looking thing" is even real so there is no way in hell I am going to go through it. Or at least that was the plan until two arms shot inside my nice safe, dark hole and literally drag me out of it.  
  
A small yelp escapes my lips as the arms that had dragged me out of my hole abruptly drop me to the ground, very hard ground I might add. So as I am rubbing my backside to make sure that I haven't broken anything I foolishly tilt my head upward to find myself locked in the gaze of the most gorgeous gray-violet eyes I have ever seen. Unfittingly those lovely eyes were attached to the head of one of the many henchmen of my sworn enemy. Evil men should not have pretty eyes; there should be a law against it, but then again since he's evil I guess he would just break it anyway.  
  
Whilst I was reclining on the ground he loomed over me like some overgrown and freakishly human looking vulture. I'll admit for some one so.so.evil, he had a very handsome and somewhat intimidating. 'Damn you Ami, now is the time you chose to think about guys! Just when you're about to be killed here you sit on your rump contemplating on how handsome he looks!'  
  
I am drawn out of my self-berating by something he said. I didn't quite catch it but I think it was a curse. A bitter smile cross my lips knowing that he must be disappointed in his capture, he was probably aiming for Venus, Jupiter or Mars since they are the most powerful out of the five of us and the most adapt to battles. Without one of them we would become an easier target. Heck even Usagi would be a prize since she holds some special powers and it is our duty to protect her so naturally we would have rushed in to the Negaverse to rescue her without a second thought, giving him time to plan a wonderful ambush for us. But since he captured just me, who holds no strategically placement in the scheme of things or even gifted in fighting I am practically worthless to him. A chill runs down my spine, sure it is nice to know that my friends are out of harm I realize that since I am useless to him, then he more than likely had no qualms about killing me where I stand.  
  
By now he standing on the other side of.the room I think. but it looks rather odd to be called a room. More like a very artistically carved out cave only with furniture like chairs, a table, a desk and even a few bookcases, this and that, but the walls and floor is nothing but solid rock; if you don't believe me just ask my bottom. I try to remain as quiet and as still a possible as I allow my eyes to follow him as he quickly paces on his side of the room. I gulp wondering what horrors he has in store for me. Will he torture me before he kills me? Kami I hope not. Sorry folks but I am no martyr and I don't plan to be so if he kills me I hope it is quick and as painless as possible. He doesn't give away his intentions though, he just stays on his side of the room, pacing. After a good five minutes of this I become bored, not to mention slightly irritated, so against common sense I speak up.  
  
"Um excuse me." my timid voice trails off into a tremble. God I hope he didn't hear me.  
  
He turned to face me and he doesn't look too happy that I interrupted his pacing.  
  
Damn him. Damn me.  
  
Notes: Uh sorry about that, I didn't mean for it come off as funny or stupid as it did. Yes I know that Ami is out of character but trust me even though I didn't plan it this way, I kind of like it so this chapter says as it is. So what did you guys think? I normally try not begging but this is my first Sailor Moon fic, my favorite series, so please review. Don't worry the rest of the chapters won't be as dumb or silly as this one was. 


	2. The Compromise

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Firstly I would like to thank all of those whom reviewed the first chapter  
  
Yui: My first reviewer! Thanks so much for your review it really boosted my confidence about how I characterized Ami, and my somewhat weird humor.  
  
Lydiby: I was thinking that too. Remember the phrase "it's always the quiet ones", I live by that saying because I am shy and quiet when I am not on the computer; but sometimes very weird and sometimes funny stuff pops into my brain at the most inappropriate moments, not that this is a self- insertion fic, not in the least. Anyway thanks a bunch!  
  
LuvMasonM: You beat your buttons I'll continue this fic!  
  
SailorPikaAngel: Sighs, yeah- Ami is you typical teenage female super heroine, well sort of, falling for the bad guys. But hey everyone girl fall under the effects of the Bad Boy Syndrome at one point or another right?  
  
Now is the most dreaded and despised part of the notes: Disclaimers!!!! Ah the horror, the horror!!!! Smack. Thank you Ami-chan I needed that.  
  
You know the drill I don't own anything of Sailor Moon, and I promise to return everything back where it belongs, except Kunzite, he's mine I paid for him mawmawmaw, coughs, mawmaw.Smack.  
  
Alright once was enough twice is just ridiculous!  
  
Enough of my yap onward to chapter two! Enjoy ^___^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Compromise  
  
'Compromise is the action that walks the thin line between the mercy of  
forgiveness and the bitterness of war'  
  
Even now I find it very hard to believe, not to mention discouraging that for the past several months that five teenage girls have been able to "defeat" my comrades and myself. Sure they have some mediocre power on their side the entire time, but luck is probably their only reliable weapon. However it does seem rather unfortunate for this rather scrawny looking child; for her luck has finally run out. Funny, when I had set the traps I hadn't suspected that this girl would be caught, maybe the blonde with the strange meatball hair style or maybe the other blonde with the red bow, both of them seem to fit the term human refer to as "flakes" I believe. Let me ask you something, if these girls are fully blooded Japanese than why the blond hair? Or blue hair like my unwilling guest of the moment? Odd to say the least. Speaking of my guest.  
  
'Um excuse me." she starts to say but her voice trails off and seems to vanish into thin air.  
  
Gods is she really that timid?  
  
Not that it changes anything but if I have to kill her I would at least would like to do so without having her crying or pleading dramatically. It would take all of the fun out of the job.  
  
I was being sarcastic baka.  
  
Not that I am going soft or anything but I would rather forgo physically deposing of the senshi, that's what youma are for. However when Beryl "created" the monsters; their brains were sold separately, at least that's the case with most of them, 'one of the plausible reasons that these teenage girls keep beating the crap out of us'.  
  
Oh well can't be helped I suppose.  
  
Standing over the blue haired girl I can see fear flickering behind her large doe like blue eyes; she knows that I am powerful enough to destroy her so rather than arguing her fate she accepts it with fear and silence. Smart girl. Might as well get this over with. Without tearing my gaze away from her I spread my hands only a few inches apart, steadily gathering energy to fire a blast that will give her quick death. Still she says nothing, just stares up at me, her gaze is solemn but still holds fear. This unnerves me.  
  
No pleas, no last requests, or even a last word, nothing. Even youmas beg before their destruction by Beryl's hand, and yet she refuses to even acknowledge her demise. Again I am not going soft but it just makes me feel uneasy that she is so quiet, it makes me wonder if she really knows what is about to happen, that I can, and will kill her before the next blink of her eyes. All right the blink after that, gathering energy does take a while especially if you're about to destroy someone with it. The attack is just about ready and yet she still just stares at me like some stupid animal. I want to snap at her, order her to say something, anything. I need to know that I am wasting this energy on killing something that is still alive damnit.  
  
Giving up I abruptly cut off the attack; it is this action that has seemed to capture her attention but still doesn't speak, not even to ask why I have stopped. Maybe I was wrong, if she is really so dumb as to not realize that I hold her life in my hands then she has evolved passed the level of stupidly of the two blonds, combined.  
  
"Well, " I begin.  
  
"Well what?" she asks  
  
"Don't you have any last words?" I ask, my patience edging on snapping. Normally I not this snippy, many would even say that in some situations I am irresponsive but after that little useless skirmish with her "friends" only to come back not only in defeat but have Beryl give me a long and pointless harping session, the last thing I needed was her complicating matters.  
  
She shakes her head no.  
  
So much for her not complicating matters.  
  
I don't know why but I can't just kill her without her saying at least something significant, or corny. I may be evil but I still believe that a person has their right to say their peace before they die. But there is something else that I can't put my finger on. Maybe I am gong soft.  
  
No way. I am evil; I've done worse things than killing an annoyance, she's not even an innocent, just a pesky little bug that has nothing better to do than interfere with Beryl's plans. So why is it so hard for me to just kill her like the pest she is? Then I see it, just for a moment though. She raises herself as high as her sitting form will allow her. Her shoulders squared, eyes determined and hard, no longer blue but green, her soft heart shaped face replaced with a harder yet still feminine looking face, her short blue hair now long and cooper strands. She reminds me of Zoicite when he first joined the Negaverse, very reluctantly I might add. His thoughts still clouded by a life the four of us had abandoned a millennium ago. His expression screaming of defiance and determination against me, against Beryl, against the world around us as he tried to withdraw back into the false comfort of those bittersweet memories of what was.  
  
But eventually he broke; he soon learned that this life was better than what we once had. Just by looking at the skepticism creeping into her eyes, I can tell that this girl is partially broken in spirit as well, not by mine or Beryl's hands though, but by the world. Tragic, one so young and already dying; I would pity her if I wasn't so degusted. Gods killing her would be doing her a favor. However annoyance is overridden by one of my few vices; I do pity her, but it goes deeper than that. I have the strong compulsion to help her. The same was with Zoicite; once Beryl had broken him he was frightened, nervous, and over emotional, in short a hazard to himself. The girl is like him in that respect, amazing that two very different people could share such odd similarities. This discovery does more harm than good though, for as much as I want to be rid of at least one of the brats I can't bring myself to kill her.  
  
So what are my options?  
  
I could let her go.  
  
Ha! Yeah right and let her brag to her friends that the high commander of the Negaverse Kunzite had a nervous break down and released her; I don't think so.  
  
I could just hand her off to one of the youma, there by gaining that youma's devotion for providing her with fresh meat, which could be useful on my next mission.  
  
Nah, if one youma received fresh meat, she would tell her friends and they would all be hitting me up for food. And if you have never seen a very pissed off hungry female youma, let alone a mod of them, trust me you would have nightmares for weeks. Jadeite never got over the last time that happed either, always had a nervous tick whenever the word "duck" was mentioned. Don't ask, it's just to painful and embarrassing to go into.  
  
I could just let her stay with me, brainwash her into thinking that her friends abandoned her, then proceed to secretly train her, and then when the time come release her on her unsuspecting friends.  
  
I don't know sounds a little bit too elaborate.  
  
Or I could kill her.  
  
Okay, when in doubt go with answer C. Elaborate but will more than likely be very effective.  
  
Hell if I play my cards right I probably won't even have to brain wash her! For as far as I know her friends have yet to storm the gates of the Negaverse demanding her release. Of course that might have something to do with the fact that they don't know exactly where the Negaverse is located, but again if I am careful she'll forget that minor detail. True it would be easier to brain wash her but such a process sort of deteriates what little mind it left. Just look at what it did to that asshole that Beryl just recently acquired to kiss her ass. Yes I am talking about dear old Prince Endymion. Hmm it might be possible that once I have control of this slip of a girl I can have her dispose of his worthless existence.  
  
Hey one can dream, or plot in this case.  
  
Notes: Sorry for cutting it too short and if this chapter wasn't very entertaining as the first but I am trying to lie some of the foundation for the story in this chapter. I am giving fair warning that with different chapters I might switch between third person point of view or vary between Ami and Kunzite's point of view or possible all three in one chapter, if it seems confusing please forgive me because I am finding it hard to find which point of view best suits the fic. Reviews are welcomed. Until next time, Peace ^_^ 


	3. The Perfectionist

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Ya'll like me; ya'll really really like me! Thanks caboodles for the reviews!  
  
LuvMasonM: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Yui: Hmm to brainwash or not to brainwash? Who knows maybe Ami will wise up and join the "dark side", man that sounded corny. Oh well ^_^  
  
Warrior of Ice: Hey I read your fic called Dating a Senshi, very cute and funny. I know what you mean by the way, cause I am normally a Ami and Zoi fan too but this idea just got a hold of me and wouldn't let go. Maybe I 'll write an A and Z fic but only after I finish this one though. Thanks by the way!  
  
We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon, nothing, nada, zilch, noodle! Well you get the picture. Me just borrowing and I promise to return everyone and everything were I found it, uh that is if I can remember where they go. Anyway enough of my jabber onward to chapter three! Enjoy ^___^  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Perfectionist  
  
'Sometimes I feel that if I just work harder that maybe my world will get better. If I just study harder I can solve all of my problems. If I shy away from emotions and refrain from having attachments, then I might be able to finally achieve my ultimate goal. Perfection.'  
  
"We start your training today."  
  
Those few words started my decent into the Negaverse, also known as the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"Pardon?" I replied.  
  
Kunzite crossed his arms over his chest, I gesture that I had deceiver in the short few days in his presence one of annoyance possibly impatience.  
  
At that time I had been in held captive for over three days. Needless to say this was not what I had been expecting when I had first been brought to this place. For one thing I had expected Kunzite to kill me. I think he had the same expectations as well if that chi blast he had been preparing was any indication. But then he just stopped right in the middle of the attack. Even after spending five days in his company I have yet figured out why he has keep me alive. Well in actuality I have only been conscious for two days of that time.  
  
I know that he had something to do with that but I just can't figure out how or a better question why. One minute I was wide awake, scared to death that he was going to just turn on his heel and blast my brains out; then suddenly my world went pitch black. Into the following day I woke up to a raging fever and a sick feeling in my stomach sometimes actually becoming sick. Yet even in consciousness I could hardly tell what was going on around me, I couldn't speak and barely hear. It was like being deaf, mute, and blind even after having years of healthy senses, a very scary feeling. One time I awoke from a horrific nightmare, I had been in a battle.  
  
' Blood ran like a stream and fell like rain from the sky at times. Bodies in various states of decay and rot surrounded me; many of them faces that I recognized from this dream yet had no clue as to their identities. My body felt taxed beyond it's limits, scars and open wounds oozing blood marred my body as my senshi uniform was nothing but taters, my hair matted with sweat and mud as rain poured down around me. For once my guardian element was not a comfort because the sky seemed to be weeping with me. I knew who had laid waste to this place; I knew those whom had destroyed what was once paradise. Such attacks had happened to this world before, but never had it been this devastating or this personal. Four shadows steadily approached my tired form as fear steals my breath; my pulse rises as I tighten my grip on my weapon. Let them come I am ready to die for what is there left to live for. I will not go quietly.'  
  
It was at that moment that I awoke in delirious state my mind clouded both by my strange sickness and my nightmare. I screamed flailing my arms and kicking my legs to ward off the monsters from the dream. Two strong arms grasped me tightly causing me to panic even more. I tired to attack the phantom that had held me captive but it was a useless struggle and I was soon drained of what little strength I had to fight. Slowly the fog was lifting from my mind but the dream was still stronger than an impression as those horrid faces of people I had known in that time flashed before me, everyone was dead and gone. I was left all alone.  
  
I fear nothing more than being left alone…forever.  
  
Tears coursed down my face as I weakly raised my hands to grasp cloth that covered the arms. The "phantom" that I had once struggled against had become something real, something to hold on to, a tangible hope. Slowly my breathing settled as did my pulse; I felt my consciousness steadily began to slip away again as did the arms that had held me. If I couldn't have one I wanted to latch onto the other so I reached out and grasped the cloth- covered arms again. My lips trembled as I spoke with a parched voice.  
  
"Please, don't go. I need you to stay with me, just for a moment." I am not entirely sure if I had actually spoken those words or just think that I did. I highly doubt that I was coherent enough to say something let alone two whole sentences but then again I had been coherent enough to remember what had happened in that short amount of time. But whether my words were heard or not the "phantom" stayed by my side at least until the moment I slipped back into slumber. Several hours later I awoke to find myself tucked inside a large bed left alone inside this room that was even larger than the one I had entered when I had first arrived in the Negaverse. On the edge of the bed rested a neatly folded pile of gray cloth which I could easily recognize as the uniform that the Negaverse generals wear or have worn in some cases. As I arose to reach the cloth in the back of my mind I wondered why he hadn't killed me.  
  
Why the clothing? And a uniform nonetheless? Was this some kind of trick or sick joke? But since blonde wasn't there for me to question directly I assumed that it was meant for me, for one thing the shirt was too small for him to wear. At first I was cautious about transforming out of my Sailor fuku since it would reveal my civilian identity to Kunzite, which could pose as a problem if I ever mange to escape from him. On the other hand I had no idea that I would even live to see the next day or however they measure time in this place. Why the hell not? Gently I tried to ease myself out of the bed only to find myself feeling very weak and unable to move much without feeling dizzy. My vision split and spins causing me to nearly fall off the side of the bed but I was stopped when something…or should I say someone caught me.  
  
"Be careful. You still have another day or two left before you can move around again." Kunzite replied, his tone devoid of concern.  
  
A shutter raced down my spine. Damnit I hadn't even notice that he was in the room! Normally I am very alert of my surroundings. So either this strange illness had affected me much worse than I had expected or he had somehow concealed himself from my notice. Neither option is preferable. I flinched when I felt one of his calloused hands touch my forehead, checking for a fever, I hope. This doesn't make sense though.  
  
He's suppose to be the bad guy right? Or have I missed something? Why should he care if I have been sick? He shouldn't care how I die whether it is by his hands or by a freakish disease; unless he has some inferiority complex that demands that he kills me by his means and not have some illness knock me off before he could. Withdrawing his hand I could see a hard scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh dear kami did I just say all of that out loud?!" I panicked. But I could have sworn that I hadn't said a word. Maybe it is something else he is pissed off about. Maybe I was wrong and he had really wanted the disease to kill me. Sorry buddy but you're looking at the daughter of a doctor; I have had all of my vaccinations thank you very much. So needless to say his next question shocked the crud out of me.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
You could have knocked me over with a feather.  
  
"Ha..Hai I am feeling better." I stuttered.  
  
Now look at this picture and tell me nothing's wrong. He asked if I was "feeling better" You don't ask your archenemy something like that! You scream at them as to why they had the audacity to survive aforementioned ailment, not ask if they are "feeling better." Apparently blonde and myself are taking notes from completely different books because our conversation just kept getting weirder.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
I simply nodded in response, not trusting myself enough to speak.  
  
"You're not hungry or thirsty?"  
  
I shook my head no again. Strange, after vomiting the contents of my stomach for the past two days it should be a given that I should be at least a little bit hungry or thirsty at least. But I was neither. Bizarre.  
  
A smirk crossed my captor's face. "Good then the transfer was performed properly."  
  
"Transfer"? "Performed properly"? What in the world is he talking about?" I wondered.  
  
"Later I'll explain things later." Kunzite stated answering my question, which I knew was NOT spoken.  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
'He can read minds! Or my mind at least! Ack that's even worse! Get out of my head, get out of my head this instant!'  
  
The only reply I received from blonde is a short snort. Translation, Nope I am evil remember. I can invade your mind if I wish to.  
  
Oh I am in so much trouble. Now I can't follow through with my brilliant escape…plan. Oh perfect.  
  
A very smug grin crosses blonde's lips. Yep he can read minds. Thank the gods he can't communicate telepathically as well.  
  
'Think again little solider.'  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
So picture this if you will I had a fully two days in bed recovering from that bizarre sickness with nothing to do. Let's just say that Kunzite isn't really one for conversation, telepathically or verbally. I couldn't device any escape plans whatsoever because as soon as I so much as thought something Kunzite would give me this dirty-I-dare-you-sort of glare, which keep reminding me of his ability. I wonder if he had always been able to do this or if it is a newly acquired skill? That might explain how he knew that we were faking and how many trap holes to set up. But if he has had this ability all along then how come he came up with such Cracker Jack schemes that we had been able to beat so freaking easily on the earlier occasions that we had fought against him.  
  
'I heard that' Kunzite shot back.  
  
A grin crossed my face and I barely reisit the urge to stick out my tongue at him.  
  
'Baka I wanted you to hear that!' I crow  
  
At that comment he shot me a withering glare.  
  
"So what is all this training stuff about?" I asked carefully; for even though Kunzite has done nothing to me that could be seen as harmful after that incident after I had arrived, yet I am still waiting for him to spring a trap or something.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Why would he wait so long to be rid of me? I am on his turf now, he knows this place and its' dark power like the back of his hand whereas I feel my powers as Sailor Mercury gradually fading. He could have just as easily killed me with that energy blast that first day but he stopped. Kami compared to this Calculus is a piece of cake.  
  
"I would strongly suggest that you change into the uniform." Kunzite said to me, glancing pointedly at my Sailor fuku.  
  
Well I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I. Quickly I detransform back into the civilian clothing, i.e. jeans, a long sleeved sweater and tennis shoes. Unfolding the uniform I know that he is still present in the room. He doesn't expect me to undress with him just standing there does he? I hope not, I feel very uncomfortable dressing out in the girl's locker room at P.E. In short there is no way in hell that I'll allow a guy, be he foe or friend, to see me disrobe.  
  
'Okay if you really can read my mind would it be too much trouble to ask you to exit the room while I change.'  
  
About half way through the sentence I hear footsteps walk to the other side of the room and the door closing, leaving me alone in the room. This knowledge his ability is both comforting and unnerving. For one I can tell that he has yet to pry into deeper realms such as my memories or emotions, just thoughts as far as I can tell. But having someone know what is going through my mind at all hours of the day is still very creepy.  
  
The clothing that had been provided for me was a simple gray shirt with gold buttons on the front and two on each cuff of the sleeves. At the collar of the shirt was a dark blue jewel decoration. Thank kami there are none of those stupid shoulder decorations, as were on the other uniforms I had seen from the other Dark Kingdom generals. The pants were the same gray color and appeared to be the right length. Black boots rested at the foot of the bed. As soon as I shrugged the shirt on and buttoned it up I realized that there was a small snag with the clothing, the shirt though being rather small was still a little bit too bit for me so the sleeves pooled around my wrists and the length of the shirt was so long that it made me look like a wrinkled elephant especially when I tried to tuck the excess cloth into the pants, which by the way fit perfectly.  
  
The boots fitted as well even though they were a pain to tie on. I must look hideous with this stupid shirt, besides gray has never been a kind color to me. Oh well they say that gray is the new blue. Besides I don't think blonde will be too open about a suggestion on the uniform. I wonder where he got this stuff from since the shirt and pants mismatch in sizes. Great, first I make a stupid mistake and fall into a trap that a toddler could have avoided, then I get sick, and now I am worried about the fashion statement I am making and where and how my ENEMY has obtained my clothing. Could someone just shoot me now and put me out of my misery.  
  
Notes: Sorry for making it too short but if I had continued on to the next portion of the fic it would have gotten too long and confusing so I decided to divide it into two chapters instead of one. Okay warning on the next chapter; I'll be switching through Kunzite and Ami's point of view throughout the fic. I will mark the chance between POV's; but needless to say even with the slight distinction it might be kind of confusing but please bear with me okay. Thanks for reading! Peace ^_^ 


	4. The Conflict

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Caboodles of thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Kaiya: I know what you mean. Cannon couples are alright and all that but after a while it gets boring reading how so and so got together for the twentieth time so the bizarre couples can sometimes shock one back into the fandom realm so to speak. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cheeky-bear007: Heheh, I like your penname, hehe. I like Ami fics as well even though there seems to be so few of them, poor Ami-chan so neglected! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Heart of ice: blushes, Uh thank you! I am glad that you have enjoyed this fic so far.  
  
Nova: Hmm has possibilities, has possibilities.  
  
Callie-chan: Yes, I know, sometimes Fanfic.Net can be kind of annoying. Oh and I will correct that chapter once I find the time, that or whenever boredom decides to rear its' ugly head.  
  
Yui: Yep poor confused Ami, but hey she's not the only one confused.oops gave a little bit too much away, bad Blue bad!  
  
I don't, nor have I ever, own Sailor Moon in any form or fashion! But I do own this fic and that's enough to make me happy.for now. Evil snicker. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Conflict  
  
Ami  
  
After many failed attempts of making myself look somewhat presentable I finally gave up on all hopes of smoothing out the wrinkles of the shirt. Then I had to give myself a mental slap when I realized just whom I was trying to look presentable for. Kunzite. My enemy, captor, bane of my existence, scum of the earth, whom I have oh so "affectionately" dubbed "Blondie". What?!  
  
No I don't have anything against blondes or anything, but come on the guy has shoulder length pewter blond hair that shampoo companies would kill for! I bet he spends an hour just washing those locks, not that I am jealous or anything. Nope me not jealous, I just love my bluish-black pixy cut hair. Okay maybe I am a teensy bit jealous, you have to admit that it is pretty sad when a guy has prettier hair than a female. Ugh must stop rambling, must stop.  
  
"Hey have you died in there or something?" Kunzite voice interrupts rudely.  
  
I am just grateful he didn't read my thoughts and mentally interpret them. I don't know maybe he did read my mind and he is just too shocked to comment. I huff, and then stuck my tongue at the door.  
  
'Oh that was really mature! Yeah I bet he feels really insulted now!' I chided myself, but I couldn't help it! You try hanging around Usagi and Rei and not pick up that habit! I tried one more time to smooth out the shirt soon becoming more than a little frustrated. Okay note to self, ask Kunzite where he got this thing and see if I can't find it in a smaller size. Suddenly it dawned on me, I am planning on staying here, not to mention being alive, for a while.  
  
Kami I am so pathetic! Mind reader in my midst or not I should at the very least attempt to escape. What good would it do though? I am not strong enough to follow through any plan I could concoct, true I am cunning enough but not physically strong enough to fight back should I encounter a snag. So for now all I can do is wait. Wait for the others to come and find me.  
  
'Do they even miss me? Do they even want me back?'  
  
I shook my head as I arose to my feet, angrily stomping my booted feet like some child. "The others will find me! They will come rescue me! I am needed! They miss me they are my friends." Each of my words followed by a stamp of my foot as if I was giving myself physical conformation that I could and I will survive this. Whatever "Blondie" has in store for me I will come out on top.  
  
'You hear me you pathetic excuse for a.. poodle! I won't let you win.'  
  
"As amusing as I find this conversation, are you done changing yet or should I give you another hour?" Kunzite replied dryly.  
  
Ugh, I despise him. I hate his sarcasm, I hate his arrogance, I hate his aloofness, and I HATE his perfect hair! Still as I stated before I really don't have a choice so I approached the door. With more force than I had planed to use I jerked the doorknob and flung the door open so hard that it decided to return the favor and whap me in the ass. So much for not having the door hit me on the way out. I swear if I hear so much as a snicker from that man I'll.I'll do something very.unpleasant to him.  
  
'Oh perfect Ami-chan you can't even come up with any decent insults and threats. Yep your defiantly goon material.'  
  
'Ami-chan hmm. So that's you name. Not bad, better than calling you Sailor Mercury or brat I suppose.' Kunzite replied.  
  
I fear I shall never grow use to these sudden mental intrusions of his.  
  
Kunzite  
  
Five days spent with this girl and I am already regretting my decision as to letting her live; however I would at least want to get the first phase of the plan started before I even think of reconsidering. So far it seems to be working well. From what I gathered a moment ago I won't even need to plant the seeds of doubt, she is doing a fine job all by herself. I'll just have to nurture that doubt while at the same time train her into a decent soldier. She is.bizarre, again from what I gathered from her thoughts.  
  
What does "poodle" mean anyway? Maybe it is some sort of human curse equivalent to "bastard" or "son of a bitch"? It doesn't matter though since I have received enough of such insults that I doesn't bother me at all. Most of her thoughts though are quite amusing though. But she is not here to entertain me; she is here so that I can counter both the Sailors and Beryl's plans. Since the girls and Beryl are royally screwing up everything that was originally planed I have no other option but to react by force.  
  
The Scouts are mere annoyances and if they didn't have those stupid crystals and those powers then they would be no problem. But it is Beryl who is my real threat. My former comrades and myself shouldn't have to take the blame that the Dark Kingdom has continually failed since it is Beryl's entire fault. She is the one who has been sending us out on these dead end missions all to gather energy and feed this monster of hers. And now she has pissed the girls off by taking Tuxedo Kamen, turned him evil, actually he is just more of an ass then he was to begin with than evil. So with Beryl's wild goose chases and now her current "distraction" the plans are far past schedule and if we delay further we won't have enough time to accomplish our true mission.  
  
Then it will be yet another millennium of waiting before we can take action again. I can't allow that to happen, I have waited too long to allow this chance to slip away again. So I have to train this girl. She has the potential to be a great weapon for not only does she have the elemental power that she has demonstrated in the past but she has a hidden power that goes deeper and is probably more ancient than the world that her powers had originated from. I felt the same sort of power from the others at various stages, but hers' is the closest to awakening, it just needs a little push. And under my tutelage she will grow stronger, strong enough to blow her so called "friends" away and be the key in my defeat of Beryl and her insanity.  
  
My guest gives a small squeak as the door she was exiting from whacks her on the ass. I almost allow a smirk to cross my lips, as I said before she can prove to be amusing at times. She looks so.odd and out of place clothed in a uniform, but that is to be expected I suppose since I have only seen her in that little fuku of hers then those plain human clothing a few minutes earlier. The shirt is ridiculously big on her since it used to belong to Nephrite but it was the only spare I could find, the pants came from Zoicite's old quarters since he was, out of the four of us, the most slender in build. I am a little bit surprised that so far this Ami, as she called herself, is so quiet and submissive. Could be a sign of intelligence or fear. I am praying for intelligence, but as the last few months have proven, I seldom get what I want.  
  
I can hear the soft tap of her footsteps as I try to pick out a weapon from the small storage closet that will suit her. She is so petite in build that it is given that a broad sword will be too much for her. A bow require skill to operate properly, a whip can only be used at a medium distance, daggers only with precision and practice. So needless to say the choices are narrowed down to a very lightweight raptor. I carefully run a finger down the blade to test the sharpness, not very sharp, verging on dull but it will have to do since we will merely be sparing at best.  
  
"Come over here." I ordered.  
  
Carefully she approached my side as I handed the small sword to her then turned to look for my own weapon.  
  
"Um excuse me, but what is this?"  
  
I bump my head on some stupid piece of junk that got tossed inside the closet along side the weapons. One curse and a glare later I am staring down the tiny senshi as a visible shutter courses down her spine.  
  
"Must I explain everything to you, you mindless twit!" I snap as I roughly snap the sword away form her hands.  
  
"This is a weapon constructed of metal, pure silver to be exact, it's long, it's pointed, and it is sharp enough to cause bodily harm." I whip the sword around to have the tip press against the pale column of her neck. "Commonly known as a sword or to be more specific a raptor. Any questions?" I ask, lightly pressing the tip harder on her skin but not hard enough to draw enough blood. She gulps nervously but doesn't move her head for the fear of having it detached by any movement.  
  
Looking at her eyes I can tell that she is frightened beyond thought, drops of water gathering in the corner, tears. She is afraid of me. Rightly so, I am a villain after all, she should know better than to ask stupid questions or annoy me with her useless mental self pet talk/jabber. I can't stand to see someone cry though so I quickly relinquish the sword and give it back to it's temporty owner; whom at first is too scared to even touch the thing so I have to force her hands open and place it inside the palms before returning to find my sword.  
  
After more minutes of searching and few more bumps on the head I finally find the object of my search. I haven't spared in a long time since the last person I trained was Zoicitie, which must have been a good sixty years ago. For your information I am immortal, moderately, due to the dark energy that Beryl and this monster of hers provides, that is how I came to live over a millennium after the Moon Kingdom fell and yet still remain the same age in body, mind, and soul. However my immortally comes at a high price which I would rather not dwell on at the moment.  
  
I turn towards the doorway only to notice that Ami has yet to follow me. With a roll of my eyes I cocked my head to see her still standing right where I had left her, she is still examining the weapon I had handed her with a mix of awe and horror on her face.  
  
'Does she know? Can she remember all of those years ago?'  
  
I gave a hard shake of my head. Remember what? Ever since I had linked the girl's mind and mine I have been having these disturbing thoughts and dreams that seemed more like memories. There is no time to anzyle either the messages or dreams; I have to make this plan work. I refuse to allow myself to fail just because of a few strange dreams brought about by an equally strange girl.  
  
"Hey!" I barked to get the girl's attention. It worked because her body jerked as if awakening from a dream then slowly walked up to me and began to follow my lead as we leave my chambers and enter into the halls. She is quiet and submissive, not exactly what I was expecting when I decided to let an enemy of mine live, I really can't tell if this is just her nature or if she is too frightened to act any other way. The only way to know would be to probe deeper into her mind but even I have my limits. I will only push those limits if I deem to do so but since she hasn't been too difficult or challenging I'll allow her the freedom of most of her mind and restrain myself to only eavesdrop on her strongest thoughts. If she annoys me or need punishment only then will I delve deeper.  
  
I just hope that when or if the time comes to do so, that I will not find something that will trigger more of these unwanted thoughts.  
  
Ami  
  
I should have known not to question Kunzite, but when he had handed me the sword I hadn't known what he had wanted me to do with it. The first thought that came to mind was that he was allowing me the "dignity" of suicide but that only confused me even more. But it was STUPID to question him. I should have known better. The moment I felt the cold blade being pressed against my throat my heart just stopped as a million thoughts ran through my head, most of them were ironically about my mom and my friends and how I would never see them again, true I was afraid for my life but I was more worried about my family.  
  
What would my mom say when she found out that her daughter had not only been a super heroine but also died at the hands of her enemy as well? I didn't want to die like this, not when my mother's thoughts of me would be tainted by the fact that I had keep such a big secret from her. Tears prickled my eyes trying so hard not to break down in front of my enemy. Then just like the energy blast he lowered the sword and gave it back to me. Too shocked to even speak I watched Kunzite remaining motionless until he forced my hands open and the sword was pressed into my palms. I can't bring myself to understand him, there are times were he scares me to death and I am reminded that he is still my enemy. And yet like now he hesitates to harm me when he has an open opportunity. Then the even rarer occasion where he seems almost gentle; like when I was sick, since no one else, as far as I can see, resides in these rooms I am suspected that it was he that had comforted me.  
  
"Hey!" The object of my curiosity snaps.  
  
Quickly I turn to follow him outside of the room. Now on the other side of the door to the chamber I found myself awestruck by the room or whatever it was that surrounded itself. It was kind of hard to describe, it was liken to a meadow with forest in the background, and grass curling underfoot the ground was flat and level. What is this place? And what was it doing in dark-and-gloomy-rock-land? I find it very hard to imagine that my "companion" would visit this place for a quick frolic in the meadow, but then again as the past few days have proven to me; I don't know my "enemy" well.  
  
Why, why would I WANT to know about him anyway?! Me senshi of Mercury, he evil asshole! Still it would be nice if I could get a clearer picture of just who or what I was dealing with at the moment.  
  
"What are you doing just standing around girl?" he asked sharply.  
  
'Standing here and wonder what the hell we're doing here. Ha! Chew on that Mister Mind-reader!'  
  
Those violet-gray eyes that I had first thought were so gorgeous narrowed at me, good so he has been paying attention. Without warning I am face to face with a very scary looking man.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that?" he asked coldly.  
  
Ahhh.no thank you I like my head attached to my shoulders but thanks for asking.  
  
When I don't give an answer he starts walking away, assuming that he means for me to follow I do so until he barks at me.  
  
"No. You stay right where you are for now."  
  
Okay.so I'll just stay right here, while you walk off. That's cool I can handle that.. Hmm I wonder what he is up to?  
  
Maybe he is getting some sort of weapon or something that will kill me once and for all!  
  
No, that can't be it. He has had numerous opportunities to kill me and yet he had deliberately missed every single one. And even though Kunzite and what's his name have always been for painfully elaborate plans I don't think that he would waste this much time just to keep me off guard. What would there be to gain from such waste?  
  
' I hope that you realize that brain of your's is too small to be wandering by itself. Now pay attention.'  
  
Oh yes sir my wonderful tormentor, you know that I live to serve you.  
  
'And while you're at it cut the sarcasm.'  
  
I sigh causing an unruly strand of hair to fly up from my forehead. It wouldn't be so bad to cooperate with him if he wasn't so damn cold! And people accuse me of being frigid, well actually only my classmates think that.  
  
I am still kind of weary about this place, it looks like a meadow, but this place is underground right? What would a meadow complete with trees, flowers, and grasses, be doing down here where there is hardly any air and little water?  
  
'I didn't bring you to admire the scenery Ami. You're here to train.' Kunzite oh so wonderfully rudely interrupts my thoughts again.  
  
"Train?" I muse, train for what.  
  
My musing it abruptly interrupted by an energy blast aimed for my side.  
  
"Epp!" dodging to the side the energy blast nearly missed me. Okay I take back what I said earlier; he is trying to kill me.  
  
'If I had wanted to kill you Ami I would have aimed for your head.'  
  
'Then why did you fire it in the first place?'  
  
'To get your attention and to prepare you.'  
  
Prepare me for what? What is he going to do?  
  
'It is not what I am going to do. It is what you are suppose to do.'  
  
Oh what I am suppose to do! That makes sense.not.  
  
'Come at me.'  
  
Excuse me. First he tells me to stay put and then he wants me to approach him? What is he playing at? Oh well might as well. Carefully I start to walk towards him to close in the gap until I hear a very loud and frustrated sound remark.  
  
"No! No! You come, run at me with your weapon raised to attack me.'  
  
What? He wants me to attack him. All right, maybe if I am lucky I'll impale him on this sword, excuse me raptor. But what if it is a trap? And even if isn't a trap I can't just attack him, it would go against my nature to just attack someone without reason. Should I obey him? Will he get mad? Like I care. Stubbornly I cross my arms over my chest. I don't care if he is a villain; I refuse to attack someone unless I have a reason, aside from an order I mean.  
  
Kunzite  
  
What in the seven realms of hell is she doing? I tell her to attack and she is still standing there like a rock statue. Then she moves but only to drop her sword to the ground and cross her arms in an impertinent fashion. And here I thought she was too compliant. There must be something wrong with this poor girl's head, I am her enemy and yet she refuses to attack me when I have given her permission to do so. Humans, too complicated for comprehension, better to just have them wiped off the face of the earth.  
  
Still I can't give up.  
  
All she needs a bit of coaxing into attacking and then we can get started with the training. As much as I loathe to this she leaves me no choice. Closing my eyes I start to strengthen the link between my mind and hers, by increasing the link I can access her deepest thoughts and emotions, even memories are open books for me to read. A little twist here and the right mental buttons pushed and I could make her mind the playground of nightmares. Slowly I begin the slip inside the recesses of her being, I can see and hear everything that goes on in her mind.  
  
'I want to go home. I miss my mother. I miss my friends. I am scared. I wonder what he is going to do with me? Should I obey him? I can't do it! I just can't fight him, not without a reason. I'll fail. I know I will. I'll mess up. I am no good to anyone. It would have been better if he had just killed me.'  
  
Amazing, just when I think I have access to everything I find that I have barely scratched the surface. She has some many things sealed away, so tightly that I have to push and pull to open these locks only to be flooded again. Deep, kind of like the ocean, I need dive to even greater depths. So many different levels, could I unlock her powers if I push enough or will I break her if I go on? But my attention is drawn away from the potential power she holds and is turn towards yet another door. This one is large, covered in gold, blue sahhipres and diamonds form odd symbols that form the letters for a long forgotten language that wish to roll off my tongue.  
  
What is this place? So much power is radiating from the sealed door. Is this the power in her that I had wanted to seek? I want to touch the door, to open it, but just as my hands come with in reach of it a sharp pain races through my body. Ah! This must be something very important for her to guard so fiercely.  
  
Fighting against the prickles of pain I latch my hands onto the door; no locks so I don't need a key but this fact will only make this door harder to open. I press hard on the door's surface but it doesn't budge an inch. I must know what she hides beyond this door. There must be wonderful secrets held within this place for her to want to protect it so much. I attempt to push on the door one more time, only to have it gently open with a click and swing back towards me, leaving a creak between the door and this room.  
  
Turning to the crack I peer inside to see what wonderful things I have unlocked. Leaning down I find myself unable to see anything but darkness, so I pry my fingers through the sliver to push the door back even farther. It hesitates, refusing to allow me to enter. My efforts are once again unnecessary for as soon as my fingers leave the door it flings wide open allowing me to enter. Before I can take even one step over the threshold I come face to face with a literal wall of water, a wave from a massive ocean. I can't even take a step backward before the water crashes around me and swallows me.  
  
Opening my eyes I find myself surrounded by water, above me, around me and below. Suspended weightlessly in the water's embrace I am bombarded with sights and sounds.  
  
'This is wrong, but how it be so wrong when it feels right? I can't keep leading him on like this. No, please don't go, I need you. I need you. My greatest fear is being left alone forever.'  
  
A young woman who holds a remarkable resembles to Ami walks above me. With each step of her feet the water ripples and chances and so does her image. In the first ripple she is a young girl being teased mercilessly by boys until an older boy stops them and helps her. The second ripple is a young lady dressed in a gown of silk, standing alone in a room where other people are dancing with their partners in some crude shadowy world that she is excluded from. The third ripple shows her smiling sadly with tears falling down her face with her eyes turned to the unreachable stars. The fourth is the shock for the young and a solder dressed in an outfit not unlike Ami's fuku replaces the almost beautiful lady. Her eyes hard and jaded by death, blood caked on her body and matting her hair, her thin frame shaking with fear as shadows draw near to shallow her alive.  
  
I can't take this! I had wanted to access her memory but for some reason this is too much. It's as if for the past several years I have teetered on a revelation that was wishing to break the surface of the water to breath. These pictures, these words are brining something in me alive, it should be dead and gone. No I don't want to remember. Zoicite was like this when he first joined the Dark Kingdom, he would speak of nightmares too surreal to be true, he walked a thin line between sanity and madness. I can't let this over take me, I will not let this rush take me away. I can't be drawn.  
  
And yet she still calls for me to join her, to live in this fantasy with her. Lies, all lies. There was never peace; there never will be peace. They lied to us. Everyone is lying. I am degusted that I believe anyone, about peace, about hope, about love. All lies. Beryl may be a self-serving bitch but she knows the truth, she knows that my brothers and myself bought into those lies like fools and had to pay for it in the end.  
  
"Kunzite"  
  
No, go away. I don't want to talk to you.  
  
A soft hand places itself on the side of my face. She wants me to look at her, but I just can't do it. To look her in the eye would mean that I have accepted the lies. It's her fault, all her fault. If I hadn't listened to her I would have lived without having to go through so much pain.  
  
"Kunzite, please listen to me.'  
  
I don't want to listen to you! Never, you lied. You said that you cared about me, only me! You turned my brother and I against each other. Did you like that bitch? Did you enjoy watching us gut each other over your worthless self?! Did you enjoy watching me die? Did you laugh at us for being so pathetic, that we would rather wish to die at each other's hand than to let the other have you? Closing me eyes I wanted nothing more than to escape her, but even shielded in the darkness I can see her dark blue eyes, tears shimmering in their depths as a sad smile crossed her lips.  
  
"No. I cried." 


	5. The Limit

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Bows to the readers, Thank you guys so much for reviewing!  
  
To Kaiya: I am so sorry about that error on my part, the word was misspelled and I had missed it on both the proofreading of the fic and the preview section. I am horrible when it comes to grammar and spelling and sometimes Microsoft can't catch everything. Please forgive me?  
  
To cheeky-bear007: Uh thanks, but I don't think that you would want to live for my work since I tend to be somewhat unreliable when it comes to updates.  
  
To Mistress of Ice1: Blue's face turns a very dark tomato red, Thank you.  
  
To nova33: I am sorry if this is starting to become confusing but I promise that things will become clearer as the chapters increase. As for the other senshi they will come back, just give me another chapter or two before I bring them back into the plot.  
  
To MercuryDestiny: Thanks!  
  
To Steven: Hehe, too bad my mother and several of my teachers don't see sarcasm, mine especially, as a useful tool, thanks!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Limit  
  
Ami  
  
Within a blink of an eye the surprisingly warm meadow plunges into the artic freeze. The environment hasn't physically changed, I mean the trees, grass, and such is unaffected but I can still feel the chill. At first it is just like a cold wind that swirls around me but then it plunges into me, through my skin, into my breath freezing it in my lungs.  
  
I can't breathe!  
  
What is going on?  
  
Am I going to die?  
  
No it can never be that simple.  
  
Turning my eyes above I can see nothing but a thick layer of ice, around me frigid water sinks into my bones, with each gasp that tires to suck in air I am drowned out by water.  
  
I am sinking in further into the dark ice water, but I have to fight I have to reach the surface. I need to break through it to breathe. I try to struggle, kicking my legs to propel myself upward but the current beneath me is too strong. I can't give up. Turning myself to the left I try once again to fight against the persistent current but it still pulls me down.  
  
It is so hard to fight. It would be so much easier to just let go, to fall. Breathe, life, I must fight against this.or that is what I tell myself until I am completely swallowed by the darkness.  
  
"Lady Ami."  
  
A voice? Calling my name?  
  
Slowly I pry open my eyes, my vision is blurred for a moment but gradually it clears to reveal that I am no longer trapped in the frozen water. In fact this place couldn't be more opposite to my former prison of ice. It is very similar to the meadow that Kunzite had brought me too just minutes ago, only instead of a ceiling of rock I can see a twilight sky filled with stars and oh my god!  
  
The Earth!  
  
I can see the Earth hanging in the sky where the moon is suppose to be!  
  
This is so wrong.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Behind me a soft feminine chuckle sounds as well as a rustle of cloth.  
  
Turning my head I find myself face to face with.Usagi?  
  
No, that can't be Usagi. Usagi has long golden blonde hair while this woman in front of me has long sliver hair. Usagi is very petite and childish looking while this woman, though very young and beautiful in appearance, carries this mature and wise aura. Other than those two traits though both in appearance and demeanor the woman and Usagi could pass for identical twins.  
  
Who can she be?  
  
The answer to my question comes from the most unlikely place, my own lips.  
  
"Queen Serenity?"  
  
Another short giggle escapes the woman's lips as she nods her head. The rustle of silk reaches my ears as she picks up the folds of her silken ivory gown to approach me.  
  
'This can't be, you're dead. How can you be here?' I whisper.  
  
Hearing my question a soft smile stretch across her face, "The question Lady Ami isn't what am I doing here? But how you came to this forsaken world?"  
  
Kunzite  
  
She refuses to let me drift away from the horrible place. Holding me captive she tosses me back into a world that I had long ago abandoned. Nightmares wrapped in pleasantry plague me as I find myself entangled in memories, only instead of living them as in the past lifetime I am both and observer and participant.  
  
'A lavish room decorated in silken tapestries and rows of paintings in richly colored oils lined the wall, as did mountainous selves containing books. The walls, the balcony's above, and even the rafters seemed to be bursting at the seams from all the tomes that this one room contained. The atmosphere was one of reverent silence, a welcoming change to the clamor outside in the gardens and the ballroom. In addition to the tranquility the vast room seemed to be completely abandoned; two blessings that I for one was not about to take for granted. Collapsing into one of the tall plush chairs I feel exhaustion wash over me, what a night, and dawn is still several hours away.  
  
Even with the rising of the sun I doubt the party will even be finished by then. It's not every day that two vastly important monarchs wed. It is an even rarer occasion when the groom of the said wedding happens to also be the future king of your world and one your friends. I know that I should be out there, either in the gardens or the ballroom, if not out of friendship but duty. On the other hand I personally can't stand crowds. Too many people crammed into too little of space, with all the dancing, chatter, and music, it's a blessing that I have yet to go insane. Maybe I'll go back after an hour or two of solitude. With that thought in mind I sink deeper into the chair, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
I am so tired. Why do they have to make these parties so long? My eyes blink, trying to droop into sleep, I make a half-hearted effort in fighting back sleep but when I let my guard down for a moment sleep conquers.  
  
As to how long I was asleep I am not sure, but I do recall what had awoken me.  
  
Being a somewhat light sleeper, a trait born out of a mix of heritage and training, I was rudely awakened by the small squeak, kind of like a frightened mouse, and a crash.  
  
Reluctantly I pried my eyes open to see a petite looking girl franticly picking up the volumes that had fallen around her. She appeared to be very small in stature more like a child than a young woman. Short blue hair covered her head, pale peach skin wrapped in a gown of sapphire watermarked silk that left her shoulders bare only the have a good portion of her upper arms covered by fingerless gloves of white lace.  
  
A courtesan.  
  
Strange though, what would a courtesan be doing here? In a library of all places?  
  
And here I thought the air headed bitches could not live without attending every single party, or having to go without an available member of the opposite sex to shamelessly flirt with. Don't get me wrong, I have met a few courtesans that have been very polite and down to earth, but they are few and far between the dogs that I have met at Court.  
  
Hopefully she will not notice me.  
  
I don't know what it is, but it seems that at every single social gathering these rabid, sometimes very racy, courtesans chose to hang around either my comrades or me, of course most men don't mind. In my case such women who can act so freely disgust me. Feigning sleep I watch the girl contuine to gather her books from under hooded eyes. So many tomes for one person; however if she is anything like the rest I suppose that she merely took them off the selves to take to her rooms all to impress a lover of hers when in fact she had no idea of the contents nor has read them.  
  
Once she has all of the books together she stacks them again, carefully lifting them up into her arms while at the same time trying to hold together the very unstable balance of the books. She stumbles as yet another crash disturbs the peace. Sighing in defeat the courtesan bends down to began the tedious task of collecting the books all over again.  
  
Before she can place the restacked pile in her arms I arise and approach her. At first she doesn't seem to notice, then she casually lifts her head, only to have her eyes widen in.fear? I lean down to help her finish collecting the books, the sooner she is out of this room the better, only to have her snatch it right from under my hand.  
  
I lift my eyes to find hers but all I can she in a down turned head as her hands scramble to gather the books, her whole being indifferent to me.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
She looks like an aristocrat with the rich clothing and pale skin, but her shy behavior is more befitting of a servant's character.  
  
What could be the cause of this timid behavior?  
  
I glanced to my side to notice one book that had escaped her notice. Before she can turn to it I pick it up, holding it away from her grasp. She has no choice but to look at me. At first glance her eyes are large, having the appearance of a frightened or wounded animal. I move forward to give her the book but this sudden movement causes her to slide back a few inches, as if she fears that I will strike at her. Without warning she scooped up the other books, scrambled to her feet and bolted out of the library.  
  
What in the world was that all about?  
  
Courtesan or servant that girl was one very bizarre creature.  
  
Turning back to my chair with the book still in my hand I sat back down, thumbing through the pages, only to find myself blown away by the content. This was some very deep stuff. Flipping the book to the cover the title read "Dothan's essays on the human mind, psychology, and philosophy." Very deep material, certainly not something that a servant would pick up let alone understand; then again she probably just grabbed the book to impress some "catch" of hers.  
  
This didn't turn out to be the case though because less than an hour later the silence of the room is shattered, only this time from the slight creaking of the doorway. Turning my head to entrance I can see a wisp of dark blue hair and a heart shaped face before both the face and hair shyly disappear.  
  
With a sigh I muse aloud as I place the book on a short table at my left elbow, "If you wish you to retrieve your book milady I can assure you that I will refrain myself from attacking you."  
  
Without turning my gaze to the door I can tell that she either took my words to heart or that book means much more to her than her fear for I can hear soft footsteps scamper away from the doorway. Through the corner of my left eye I can see a gloved hand brush against the table to grab the book. Something about her behavior disturbs me greatly. If she truly is one of noble blood then what is with the timid nature?  
  
Quickly I turn to grasp her wrist the moment before she reaches the book. Staring at her I try to read what might be going on behind those dark blue eyes but I can see nothing but fear. She must be hiding something though.  
  
Her wrist is so small and slender, if I push too hard I might be able to break her the small limb like a tender twig. My eyes bore into hers as I chose my words carefully.  
  
"What kind of game are you playing?"  
  
For a moment she seems a bit dumbstruck by my question, her large blue eyes blink rapidly. Her soft voice replies questioningly, "Game? I am not playing a game."  
  
I resist rolling my eyes. "Right. And I am sure that you read Dothan's essays for "fun"."  
  
For a moment I can see a flinch cross the girl's face, almost like I had physically slapped her, but this moment quickly flees.  
  
Her eyes that once appeared fearful were growing sharp and hard. A deep frown etched on her face as her now icy gaze clashed with my own. In reply to my sarcasm she counters with a mousy soft voice laced with soured honey.  
  
"Not that it is any of your concern but yes I enjoy reading Dothan's essays. Oh but please don't let my honesty dislodge that stick that seems to be so comfortably stuck up your royal ass."  
  
It takes a few seconds for her words to register. What in the seven realms of hell? This was a lady of court! By the time I recovered from the shock she made a break for the door book in hand. I scramble to catch her, reaching across the room I almost catch her but the oak door is slammed in my face. With a low growl I flung the door back to find her just a few feet up the hall; her form flat out running, but I sprint after her, easily catching her.  
  
Grasping her right hand I twist her to face me. With her small stature she barely reaches my chest nevertheless she glares venomously as if it was I who had given the insult.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that."? I snarl. "Do you."  
  
She snapped, "If you are going to ask if I realize who you are then let me save your breath by admitting to that yes I am aware. Lord Kunzite, high commander of Earth's army as well as the newly appointed captain of the guard.blahblahblah. But in the terms of disrespect it matters little to me whether you are a beggar or a king."  
  
Finishing her outburst with an arrogant cock of her head she snatched her arm away from my grasp, yet she remains. Her posture eases back into her fearful stance, but her voice leaves no room for the meekness that she had shown in the library less than an hour ago.  
  
"To answer your question, I "dare" to talk to you as such because I didn't appreciate that tone of yours and the fact that you were condescending me. So unless you wish to have you're over inflated ego punctured even further I suggest that you let me go this instant."  
  
I gritted my teeth in annoyance; needless to say about now I would have much rather preferred her to be the empty headed courtesan that I had pictured her to be. Raising my hands in surrender I allow her to brush past me, her head arrogantly held up high. My inflated ego indeed! If anything she's the one who needs to be taken down a peg or two.'  
  
Ami  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked the woman.  
  
The small smile that had graced her lips slowly faded into a slight frown.  
  
"You mean that you don't remember? You don't remember anything about this place?"  
  
I shook my head, "I have no idea. I don't even know how I got here." That wasn't a complete lie since all that I can recall was that Kunzite had taken me to this field, to "train". He told me to fight him, when I refused the meadow suddenly got dark and I found myself surrounded by ice. Then I ended up here.  
  
Queen Serenity's frown deepens, "You say that you know nothing, yet you said my name quite clearly a moment ago."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Again I don't know. The name just came to me."  
  
Queen Serenity turned her gaze away from me, her eyes appearing to search around us. Checking to see if someone was listening in on our conversation, or maybe I should say mutual inquiring.  
  
"I don't understand," the elder woman confessed. "You couldn't have come here of your own accord unless something triggered a memory."  
  
A memory? A memory of what I wonder.  
  
Could it have something to do with this woman, this place?  
  
Suddenly it dawns on me.  
  
"Queen Serenity, you said that I wouldn't be able to come to this place unless something triggered some sort of memory correct?"  
  
"Correct," she replies.  
  
"What if that something was a someone?"  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I am not sure I can." I say, "It's just a very complicated situation, I am not even sure that he is even responsible for this."  
  
"He?" Queen Serenity questioned, then a look of tenderness crossed her face. "Oh yes, I think I know who you are referring to. If that is the case then yes, he is more than likely the cause."  
  
I did a double take, "You know Kunzite?"  
  
The queen blinked her childishly large eyes in bewilderment. "Kunzite? Lord Kunzite? I was referring to your betrothed Lord Zoicite. Or at least he was your betrothed until." her soft voice trailed off. Shaking her head, I could hear her mutter, "Oh dear, this is not going well."  
  
I am too shell-shocked to comment, but otherwise I would have agreed with her.  
  
What in the world is going on?  
  
First I "drown" in some sort of icy lake. Then I come to this strange, yet beautiful place, to find this queen whom I have never seen yet know her name. And now I am supposedly engaged to Zoicite! Can you say ewwww!  
  
A hand tightly grasping my left wrist breaks my internal rant; lifting my head I find myself face to face with Queen Serenity. Looking into her deep blue eyes I can she that she is frightened and sadden.  
  
" Lady Ami, I implore you, no beg you."  
  
"What? What is it?" I ask, becoming worried over the sudden change in her expression.  
  
"You must get away from Kunzite. He was the sole reason that our world was destroyed. He brought the horrible darkness to our realm."  
  
"I don't understand." I pled.  
  
"Trust me Ami, please." Queen Serenity begged. "You can't trust Kunzite. If you stay with him I am afraid that he will harm you."  
  
I couldn't do anything; no words wish to escape my lips. I have no clue what she is talking about. True Kunzite is evil, sort of, but every chance he has had of inflecting harm on me he has refused to do so.  
  
" Please Queen Serenity explain to me, help me understand why.."  
  
She shook her head harshly, tears welling up in her eyes, "I wish I could Lady Ami but I am sworn to silence. Since you have yet to regain your memories I can't tell you anything. Doing so will condemn me not to mention damage you and the others. I beg of you take my warning to heart and escape Kunzite before he can destroy you."  
  
I want to nod my head in agreement, anything to ease this woman's sorrow on my account; but I just can't bring myself to do it. I must know why.  
  
Queen Serenity turns to walk away from me. I can't let her leave not when I have so many unanswered questions. I step forward to catch her but I don't get far because the ground begins to give away. Looking down I can see the beautiful grasses and flowers crackle and break apart. One by one the picture breaks, falling like rain only to scatter into a black abbess below. Standing on my patch of safe ground my eyes dart around trying to find stable ground but I can see nothing but the still retreating figure of Queen Serenity.  
  
I call out to her, reaching out my hand for rescue, as my ground steadily breaks apart. Her slender form is framed by the tall trees of the forest, turning to her head to face me I can see two baby blue eyes, so like Usagi's, stare at me with tears falling down her face. Her expression is full of sadness, so much sorrow that you couldn't begin to describe, yet it is a look you'll never forget. Her lips formed the words, "I am sorry," just as the last piece of my footing shattered, leaving me to fall into hungry jaws of darkness.  
  
Kunzite  
  
I keep trying to push her away from my mind, but just when I think that I have her conquered she comes back to catch me unawares.  
  
Memory after memory repeats before my eyes to the point that I want to beg her to stop before I go crazy. The only way to stop this is to break the mind link because I think the source of most of this torture is coming from a combination of her feelings and my memories; I am certain that Ami knows little or nothing of the past while these overwhelming emotions are coming from her. However breaking a mind link is easier said than done, for once you have crossed that thin line between thought and emotion you are as good as permanently linked to that person through thought and feelings.  
  
It might already be too late for me to repair the damage since I have already crossed that line but I do know that I must end this now.  
  
Ami  
  
After falling for what seemed like hours I find myself coming to a stop again, only instead of waking up to new scenery I find only darkness. This is becoming frustrating to say the least. Standing on seemingly invisible ground I try to look around but see nothing but black. No wait I think I see.no that's just a shadow. Hell everything is a shadow!  
  
I swear that if Kunzite is the one responsible for this I am going to torture him with insults and sarcastic comments 24/7. My train of thought is suddenly derailed by.voices? Oh great am going crazy, I just knew that this would happen one day. Why? Why now of all times?! The voices grow louder. Maybe if I cover my ears and pretend that they are not there they will go away, or maybe that's what you should do about bullies?  
  
Oh well. Hmm, not listening, not listening.what the hell? Around me the darkness fades to reveal a child, a boy with long silver hair. He is standing off to the side as a group of boys about his age pick on a small girl who looks eerily like me. God what is going on? The little girl starts crying as one of the boys' pushes her around.  
  
"Stop it! Stop! Just leave me alone," she cried as she was shoved to the ground.  
  
The boys laugh and jeer at the girl as she tried to scramble away but her feet got caught in her long dress causing her to trip and fall to the ground again.  
  
The.younger version, of Kunzite steps away from the wall and walks over to the boys, pushing one aside the others stop momentarily in their teasing of the girl to watch as the boy comes over to her and helps her off of the ground. The girl is at first reluctant to accept his help but looking behind him she can see her tormenters, so she slowly closes her tiny hand in his as he gets her to her feet. The spell of silence is broken when one of the boys begin the taunting anew only this time the words are directed at the dark skinned boy.  
  
"Hey look guys, the gypsy bastard is helping the crybaby. Isn't that just too sweet?" he mocks.  
  
The dark skinned boy's spine seemed to grow ridged for a moment; but instead of charging at the one who delivered the insult he merely turned his head, the expression on his face holding the beginnings of a cold sneer as he bent down to draw something from the top of his left boot.  
  
"A gypsy bastard am I?" he said in a calm even tone that sounded far too mature for a child's body to carry. With a flick of his wrist the object opened with a click to reveal a wickedly curved knife, its' pure silver blade glittering in the late afternoon sun. The group of boys backed up a few feet as the "gypsy" stepped towards them.  
  
He laughed, "Ha! Cowards! If all of you are examples of nobility," he clicked the knife again to reveal another blade, just a sharp as the first, "then I believe that I would much rather prefer to be a savage."  
  
With those words the boy tossed the blade right at the head of one of the bullies. With a screech he ducked as the blade just barely missed grazing him. After that the boys scattered out of sight, leaving only the timid little girl and the "gypsy" boy, whom moved to retrieve his knife that had imbedded in the ground after missing its' target. Closing the weapon and stuffing it back into the cuff of his boot the boy turned to the little girl. Carefully he approached her holding out a hand, but the little girl shyed away from him, afraid that if she made him mad that he might throw the knife at her as well.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. I am not going to hurt you," the boy assured as gently as possible.  
  
The little girl just backed away a few steps, looking as if she was about to run, but then she stopped herself.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, almost too gentle to be heard.  
  
The boy nodded, "You're welcome. It really wasn't too much trouble though. Most of these kids of "noble blood" are just stuck up, overdressed sissy's anyway."  
  
"Y..you weren't really going to hurt them? Were you?"  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. But if I really did want to hurt them I wouldn't do it just to save some girl."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
The boy turned away, refusing to face her, his fists clenched at his side, "You heard what they called me."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, but I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't understand!" the boy snapped, his fists growing tighter. "No one really does understand,' he muttered under his breath.  
  
Feeling a little bit bolder the girl carefully inched forward to the boy. "Do you feel bad because of what they said?"  
  
"Leave me alone," the boy growled before he turned to walk away.  
  
I don't know what happened next or if that was the end of the show because I soon found myself being pulled away. Opening my eyes again I can see the rocky ceiling and see the trees through the corner of my eye. My mind is still spinning from all I have seen and heard. I said it before and I will say it again if Kunzite has anything to do with this I am going to skewer him.  
  
"What are you doing just laying around?"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Lifting myself up to be supported on my elbows I come, once again, face to face with my enemy and now my personal mystery.  
  
Kunzite  
  
Finally, I thought that I would never be able to break the mind link. At first it was difficult because I kept getting bogged down with persistent memories, at last being able to "resurface" out from the mind link. Waking up I found Ami lying beside me, unconscious, something had gone wrong with the disconnection. I tried waking her up, nudging, shaking, yelling, even slapping her, but she wouldn't wake up; not that I really care personally if she lives or dies but I would like her to last at least long enough to make my plan work.  
  
Then she started to slow awaken. As soon as she opened her eyes I had resolved to act natural, since I don't know what she has seen, if anything, of the past so for now it is just best to keep her in the dark.  
  
I nod to her, "I think that is all we'll do for today. Let's go back."  
  
She lingers on the ground, slowing picking herself off of the ground; small childlike features overlap her face, tears streaming down her face. No, not now. Nothing has changed. The past is the past, and frankly something that I would love nothing more than to forget everything. Yes, this is better, the past is best forgotten, and as for the present, one should never mingle it with fantasy. That was all that lifetime was, a fantasy that had evolved into a nightmare. Standing by my side I can see her, through the different faces during that life, everything I can see it clearly.  
  
I can't even stand to look at her anymore not that I have made the connection between her and the witch who betrayed me.  
  
I want her to fade away; she doesn't deserve to survive when the world that she had belonged in has long since died. Why can't she just die?  
  
Yet as I ponder this question, I realize that I know the answer all too well.  
  
She can't leave, because I am still holding out for something forbidden to me. 


	6. The Worst Enemy

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Yes, I know that I haven't updated in like forever but I have not abandoned this fic either I just have been having a really bad case of writer's block, so enough of my rant and excuses onward to chapter five. P.S. "thanks" is at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Six: Ami  
  
The Worst Enemy  
  
I am really starting to question my sanity. Even hours after that incident I still couldn't shake of the feeling that maybe my confusion was better. Something that Queen Serenity told me realized that for the past several months, ever since I became a senshi, that I was teetering towards some sort of realization. There was something that was so important that it nagged my thoughts whenever I would pause long enough to allow myself to freely think. The past.  
  
There would be snippets of revelations almost like a dream that you are waking up from, as soon as you open your eyes the dream fades from memory in oblivion, this thoughts are the same only sometimes the images, a stray word or phrase stays imprinted in my mind, making me wonder if I had heard those words or experienced those events and action before or if I had just imagined all of these things in my head. But one thing I just can't get over.  
  
Zoicite? My fiancé, betrothed or whatever..ugh! The guy was a complete nutcase; come to think of it I haven't seen him. I wonder what happened to him? Again I know that "we" didn't kill him, heck we haven't "killed" any of the Dark generals Jadeite was ran over by a plane due to his own carelessness and Nephrite was killed by demons set out by Zoicite.  
  
Not that I really care if he really is alive or not, he was a pain in the ass just like his predecessors and of course "Blonde". But even if he was still alive I couldn't be more disgusted at the very thought of the two of us being together ever.  
  
'You say that but I bet if given the change you wouldn't mind if he, or almost any guy for that matter of fact, declared that he loved you. But come on Ami face facts, no one not even that fruitcake would want you; not when your own friends are so much prettier and more interesting than you.'  
  
I shook that thought away as I curled up into one of the large chairs set in front of the fireplace, for den belonging to a monster it seems almost comfortable; who am I kidding I am beginning to feel at home despite myself I feel safe here, in the literal heart of evil. Kunzite isn't too bad either.  
  
Pardon me while I bash my head against the wall.  
  
What am I doing?! I can't start getting comfortable around my enemy and his home/ living quarters. I have to get out of here before I really do go insane.  
  
'Where are those friends of yours when you need them? They're probably not even looking for you.'  
  
No, no that is not true! They all care about me, Usagi she.  
  
'Is not here. Look at yourself; you're so pathetic, clinging to your false hope like a lifeline. Ami, they are not coming to rescue you. You are on your own.'  
  
I trembled, tears threatening to spill down my face.  
  
No, they care about me. They are looking for me; they will come and rescue me. They will, I know they will.  
  
'They wouldn't want you back. You are of no use to them; you are so weak; you are worth nothing. How many times have the others bailed you out? Too many to count if you ask me.'  
  
I am not used to fighting demons.  
  
'Neither were any of the others, except for Mina that is. But look at them, they are getting better at it, they are stronger with each battle, heck even Usagi has become less of a crybaby and has been fighting and what do you do.nothing, squat except typing statistics on that little palmtop of yours and look at where that has gotten you.'  
  
I shook my head trying so hard to deny my own bitterness, my own anger, and my own doubts. I haven't let any youma, or any of the generals from the Dark Kingdom defeat me, but I'll be damned if I am not my own worst enemy.  
  
A hollow and embittered snicker escapes my throat as I stop fighting myself and just admit defeat. Scolding tears course down my face like an acid rain, both containing the same amount of pain and heat. I curl my body tighter into the chair, a fetal position; weak and unprotected, just how I feel.  
  
Please somebody,  
  
A single tear touched my hand, which is curled around my transformation pen.  
  
Please somebody save me before  
  
I close my eyes as a very brief image of a world long since forgotten slips in and out from mind's eye. Strong hands clasping around mine; soft words whispering reassurances and promises that may or may not have been have kept but still meant the world to me because they came from the heart of someone I cared about more than life.  
  
Please somebody save me before I drown myself.  
  
I hear the door open and the heavy footsteps of booted feet. Carefully I glanced up to see Kunzite return from his meeting with Beryl. At first he didn't seem to notice me but when he saw me the only change in his expression was the widening of his eyes.  
  
My throat constricted, suddenly feeling so ashamed for allowing him to see me at my weakest point. I felt tears of shame prick the corners of my eyes but instead of turning away I gave him a level stare and a grim expression whispering a surrender that should have overjoyed him.  
  
"Please, kill me."  
  
Kunzite  
  
I could only blink at the sight before me. Sitting in one of the chairs was Ami, tears streaming down her face, which was red from crying.  
  
"Please, kill me," she hoarsely whispered from her chair  
  
Another blink. What the hell brought this on?  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
She gulped and slowly stood up, her form trembling; "You heard me. I am giving you permission to dispose of me, isn't that why you captured me in the first place, to kill me? Well go ahead."  
  
Ami drew her body stiffly as if bracing herself for a blow, her head cocked up with her eyes closed tightly.  
  
For a brief moment she looked almost endearingly cute, but I quickly brushed that thought away.  
  
"You look ridiculous. I am not going to kill you." I muttered before turning away.  
  
"Why not?" she suddenly asked, then laughed; it was a very hollow almost toneless sound, "Oh I get it, your are evil enough to take over the world so long as it doesn't result in murder. Well let me tell you something buster, this would be no different then you draining a person of their energy, the only reason that no one has died is because the senshi have stopped you and you cracker Jack plans. Besides I am nothing to you, to anyone as a matter of fact."  
  
I turned my head; all the brave stiff posturing, the fearful doe eyes, even the tears were gone all that was left was a deep-seated animosity and indignation.  
  
She gave me a dark smirk that would have made Zoicite weep out of envy.  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for? I am giving you a free shot here. No whining, no tears, no trembling. I want you to do this."  
  
"You don't." I stated calmly. "No human in their right mind really desires to die."  
  
Another shallow bark of dark humor comes from her mouth followed by a sarcastic remark, "You literally have been living under a rock. In case you haven't notice oh mighty blond one, the world above us is filled with people who are too afraid to live. Men, women, even kids younger then me have committed suicide, some in many eyes seemed worthless or unimportant, but a very few had promise but felt that they couldn't live. I am both, I am worthless but some think that I have a "bright future" ahead of me because I am a genius. That is all I am is the brains. If I were to suddenly lose everything bit of that mountain of information I have crammed inside my mind for years I would be nothing. I wouldn't have an identity, no promise, no nothing."  
  
Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes, "Don't you see? You'll be doing not only be doing a favor for me and for yourself but to others. Why waste their hopes at me being something great when I am actually nothing special?"  
  
I felt my hands curl up into tight fists.  
  
What has the world done to this girl?  
  
No, what has she done to herself to make her feel this way?  
  
I was tempted to test her will to die by tossing her a dagger and telling her that if she was so set on dying that she would slice her own throat with me watching. But I knew that instead of deterring her from her self- murderous intentions given the dagger I honestly believe that she would drive it into her own heart, or throat, or across her wrists.  
  
Instead I slowly walked towards her. My right hand drawn to her face like a magnet I struck her.  
  
A short howl of pain resounded as she recoiled; her eyes tear rimmed eyes round and wide with pain and a hint of fear.  
  
"If you are done with wallowing in yourself pity we have work to do Ami." I hissed out as I reached to grasp her shoulders. She yelped and backed away.  
  
"No, you stay away from you son of a bitch!" she screamed.  
  
Ignoring her scream I shot out and grabbed her right arm pinning it behind her back. "Be still and listen to me," I snarled into her ear, wrapping my other arm around her waist so that she couldn't move; at the moment if a causal observer would have looked it would have almost appeared to be a lover's embrace but this was far from loving or tender.  
  
"Are you willing to listen to me?" I asked, quickly growing tried of forcing her to remain still.  
  
She stiffened but nodded.  
  
Slowly, secretly waiting for her to bolt, I released my grasp on her arm and then her waist. Once I had released her Ami, amazingly, stayed in place, the only movement was her eyes, which were now staring at the floor. I took this brief moment to study her, she is small even for someone her age, short dark blue hair, and deep blue eyes that always look deep in thought, the uniform still looks hilariously large on her slight frame but it could be worse, she could be walking around wearing her senshi uniform. Speaking of which, I picked up her discarded transformation pen that I had seen her use when she changed out of her senshi uniform into normal human clothing.  
  
I gently took her right hand and placed the pen inside of it, "Here, you dropped this."  
  
Suddenly she glanced up, her dark blue eyes giving me a stare that I couldn't quite decipher. Her hand flexed over the pen and my hand for a moment before it went limp. The pen dropped, right at the side of her boot. She raised the boot and ground the pen into the floor with a loud crack.  
  
" No thank you. I don't need it anymore," she replied slowly, almost as if the words pained her.  
  
Ami  
  
I can hardly believe what I have just done. I have destroyed my last link with the other senshi and my world. But for some reason I felt very relieved along side the disbelief and worry. I glanced up to face Kunzite.  
  
"I am not Sailor Mercury anymore am I? You replaced all of that energy with the dark energy from that damn crystal of Beryl's didn't you? That is why I was sick for five days." I stated in a calm and even tone. I don't know how I know all of this but I do, maybe I picked all of this information from reading Kunzite's mind at some point when I was sick and had either forgotten that the information was there or didn't deem it important enough at the time.  
  
There is a heavy silence before he replies, "Yes, I had to replace your energy source otherwise Beryl or even a random youma would have recognized your energy signature, plus this world doesn't take kindly to positive energy sources too well. The forces controlling the Dark Kingdom would have focused on you intent on destroying you."  
  
The question that I have wanted to ask since I "woke" up from my sickness erupted from my mouth, "You were planning on killing me, and yet you didn't. Why?"  
  
He didn't answer, just like I knew he wouldn't. Instead her turned away from me for a brief moment, his eyes falling on the crumbled mess that was once my source of power. This is my test for him; as of right now he seems to be having difficulty with it. Now that I am without power aside from the one that he has so "graciously" provided me I want to see how he reacts, if at all, to this new development.  
  
"Just for the record, you are not worthless," he said returning his gaze to face me.  
  
I smiled a weak cynical grin, "Yeah right," I mumbled.  
  
"I am serious." Kunzite replied, his tone not unlike my own.  
  
I was shocked when I felt his fingers brush against the tilt of my chin and force it up so that I was on a level gaze with him.  
  
"You are powerful Ami, and it doesn't come from that little trinket wand or from the others in your group. I may have wanted to kill you at first, until I realized that you were much more powerful then I could have imagined. Are you this upset because the others haven't come to rescue you?"  
  
I couldn't help but honestly reply with a nod.  
  
He surprised me once again by a very faint smile that curled on his lips, "Don't worry about them. You are too good for them. I can understand how frustrating it must have been for you to put up with those idiots. I bet, they never really understood you, or gave you the respect that you deserved did they? "Ami, the genius", "Ami the brains of our operation so that we don't have to think for ourselves", correct?"  
  
Oh, it all sounded so good. Please don't let him be lying.  
  
But I knew that he was lying, or at least distorting the truth.  
  
I can't trust him anymore than I can allow myself to grow accustomed to this dark world.  
  
I want to slap him across the face, just like he did me minutes ago. I want to scream at him. I want to tell him that he is wrong about the others, they do care about me, that they will come. But more than anything I want to believe him.  
  
His fingers ghosted across the fading red mark, his voice filled with such tenderness and so soft that I knew that he must be lying but I was too entranced by his soothing lies and his almost touch against my skin.  
  
At some point I gave up the fight. I allowed myself to not only listen but also believe his lies. The reassurances that the other senshi were my friends and that they were coming to rescue me became fainter and fainter until I could no longer hear the pleas of sanity. Slowly hope slipped, gradually being replaced by something that was filling yet empty at the same time. An insatiable thirst for the power locked inside of me that he spoke so highly of.  
  
Part Two:  
Usagi  
  
Usagi nervously chewed on the body of her pencil, there was only five minutes left to take the big Algebra exam but that wasn't what had her so worried. No it wasn't that she had failed so many math tests that it was no longer a big deal to her, in fact she feared those big fat red F's more than ever especially since summer was just around the corner and so was the likely hood of summer cram school. No, what really had her worried was the empty desk three rows across from her seat.  
  
"Ami-chan," the blonde thought before a small sigh of hopelessness escaped her throat.  
  
It had been three months since that fateful battle between them, Kunzite, and three of his youma. It had been a hard battle since they had never battled three youma and Dark Kingdom Dork at the same time but they of course won. It wasn't until after the hasty retreat of Kunzite did they realize that one of their number was missing. Sailor Mercury.  
  
Panic set in and they franticly began to search for their friend and fellow senshi. They scoured the entire park and the surrounding area for hours up until the wee hours of the morning. They all returned to their respective homes feeling very discouraged and worried about the blue haired senshi of water. At dawn the next day Usagi skipped school, despite the very vocal protests of Luna, to ask around for Ami. Before leaving her home she called Ami's apartment, only getting the answering machine. She first returned to the park to find all of the other girls there, all of them skipping school to find Ami.  
  
Again they searched and asked people if they had seen the small girl; the replies and empty-handed search worried them so much. Upon her late return to home Usagi breezed past her mother's yells by picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um hello, are you Usagi?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Oh thank kami, Listen Usagi, is Ami at your house by any chance."  
  
"No," Usagi replied, trying hard not to let her worry seep through her tone.  
  
"Did you see her at school or at the Crown Arcade, anywhere?" the woman asked, now sounding frantic.  
  
"No. I am sorry but I haven't."  
  
"Oh no, Usagi, are you sure that you haven't seen her even yesterday? I was on the late shift at the hospital last night and I just got home so I haven't seen her in since the other day."  
  
Usagi had to bit back tears, "I am sorry Mrs. Mizuo but I haven't seen or heard anything from Ami for the last two days."  
  
"Usagi, I hate to ask you this but has Ami ever mentioned anything about running away from home? Do you know if she has been hanging around a suspicious group of people or."  
  
She had to bit back a bitter laugh at the mention of Ami hanging around suspicious people, well if sailor senshi whom saved the world, demons, and men who controlled the monster counted then yes.  
  
"No, I am so sorry Mrs. Mizuo, we are all worried about Ami, especially when she didn't show up at school this morning."  
  
"Thank you anyway Usagi. Please call me if you hear from Ami."  
  
A chill ran down Usagi's spine, almost as if her blood was being invaded by ice, she suddenly felt very dizzy and sick.  
  
"Uh I will Mrs. Mizuo, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Us."  
  
The young blonde bolted away from the phone, heading towards the bathroom. She made it just before she heaved up breakfast and lunch.  
  
A few minutes later her head was still spinning and now her mouth tasted horrible. Curled up on the bathroom floor, her body felt like she was freezing but she was gradually losing that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Usagi, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" her mother asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"I.yes mom. I'll be out in a minute." Usagi replied. Once her mother was gone she flushed the toilet. She lingered in the bathroom a little while longer to get the awful taste out of her mouth.  
  
This was strange; Usagi knew that a person just didn't get sick and then suddenly feel better so quickly and violently. "Must have been something I ate," she reasoned even though she really didn't quite believe it herself.  
  
The following days she and the others took turn missing school days to look for Ami, that is until her teacher called her parents to discuss her erratic absents from school. She was severally grounded so it was next to impossible for her to sneak answer any calls to senshi duty let alone continue the search for Ami. It wasn't until this past weekend that she was released from her grounded status but was now under a stricter threat of punishment if she failed any tests.  
  
"Everyone pass your test papers up to the front and I will collect them before you leave class," the teacher prompted. Usagi handed up her test paper even though she never even so much as glanced at the last page of questions.  
  
'Ami please be alright,'  
  
Mrs. Mizuo had reported the disappearance of her daughter to the police a day after she had called Usagi, but the blond knew that if she and the other senshi had yet to find Ami then the police would have no luck.  
  
Funny thing was that aside from Ami missing there had been a sharp decrease in youma attacks, and this time there wasn't even some "complex" plan cooked up by Kunzite, it was just random youma attacking random places, no thought seemed to be put behind any of these attacks anymore. It was almost as if he was just dispatching youma just for the sake of sapping the occasional energy pocket and not to actually accomplish anything.  
  
They did realize after a few days of searching that more than likely Kunzite had kidnapped Ami but instead of accepting the worse possible situation they continued to scourer the city. By now their chances of finding her in the city were down to none they decided to go to the heart of the matter. This time they would try to find the entrance into the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"Absolutely not!" the black cat strongly protested.  
  
"But Luna, that sicko might have Ami, if she is down there we need to get her out as soon as possible." Mina protested.  
  
"And besides, we have been getting stronger. Kunzite should be no problem now."  
  
Luna growled, "Lita it is not just Kunzite that is the problem. You are forgetting that the Dark Kingdom houses all of the youma not to mention Queen Beryl herself. As of now none of you have a snowball's chance in Hades' of surviving one if not all three forces."  
  
Rei shot the cat a wiry grin, "That's what we love about you Luna, you always give us your vote of confidence."  
  
"I am serious!" the cat howled. "We have already lost Ami, I will not lose the rest of you as well."  
  
"But Luna, we're a team. We have to get Ami back. She is our friend and."  
  
"Don't you start with me Usagi, your parents may not be cross with you anymore for skipping school but I for one am very ashamed of your actions."  
  
"Yeah well you're the only one furball! I can't just go to school and act like everything is fine when one of my friends is in danger!" the blonde shot back hotly.  
  
For a moment Luna looked like she was about to give in, her tiny fur covered body sighed heavily, "I am sorry Usagi, but I can't risk your and the other girls' safety. If Ami is in the Dark Kingdom she is smart and resourceful enough to take care of herself until the rest of you are strong enough to face the entire Dark Kingdom, let alone Beryl and Kunzite at the same time. It is for the best. This meeting is closed." Luna finished arising from the temple step then sauntering down the pathway to the stairs. Artemis sighed but followed right behind the ebony cat; leaving the girls discouraged and a bit angry.  
  
For several minutes silence reigned. Then one by one they made their excuses to head for home until only Usagi and Rei were left. Since Usagi dreaded going home to face another lecture session by her mother for coming home with a failed quiz Usagi decided to help Rei with some of her chores at the temple. She was putting up the broom back into the storage closet when her communicator went off.  
  
Reaching down into her book bag Usagi pulled out the communicator and clicked it on, immediately the relieved face of Lita came on screen.  
  
"Lita-chan? What's the matter? Is it another monster attack?" Usagi asked, at that moment Rei entered the hall, she leaned over Usagi's shoulder to look at the communicator.  
  
"No Usagi, no monster attacks, but you'll never believe what I found."  
  
"What did you find Lita?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ami," the Amazon replied.  
  
Notes: Dumdumdum! The evil cliffhanger strikes again! I made it a little bit longer than last time but I will try to update right after the site comes back on-line Sunday. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter, believe me I had a lot of fun writing it. P.S I am really not sure I spelled Ami's last name right or not, so I wasn't sure if I should have written that scene between Usagi and Ami's mom, please forgive me if it was spelled wrong. Anyway on to the thank you's  
  
To Mistress of Ice: Ha! As of now no evil plot bunnies have attacked me! So there! Back on topic Hehe, sorry that chapter is a "bit" late but I really hope that you like it.  
  
To Kaiya: Thank you for understanding, I do try but sometimes I just get so excited about posting a new chapter that I forget to check it through I will try harder. I am planning on redoing this fic along with others and post them on my website.once I actually take the time to set one up.  
  
To Dancing Sprite: Between you and me.and anyone else who might read this fic, that is my favorite line in all of my fics, hehe it is so cool just imagining Ami telling someone off.  
  
To Nova33: Thanks ^_^  
  
To Eggman: Thank you!  
  
To Lydiby: Sorry about that, I must have been running low on creative juices but with the holiday's over and done with and spring break on the horizon I have more ideas than I know what to do with.  
  
To Krylancelo: Don't' worry about it, I for one get a sadistic please from tormenting people, fictional characters and real people alike; but for some reason I don't think that is what you are referring to so I'll just shut up now!  
  
To Magician: Sorry about the confusion, the some of the more confusing aspects of the plot is going to clear up soon.  
  
And last but certainly not the least, To ankle: Thank you so much!  
  
Again be on the look out for a possible update Sunday, once the site is up and running again that is, sighs, god I hate site updates. Peace ^_^ 


	7. The Living Death

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: As promised here is my second chapter in two day, wow speed record for me ^_^  
  
Silence  
  
Well don't everyone agree all at once. I understand that the last chapter might have seemed a bit rushed but this chapter is better.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Living Death  
  
Ami  
  
'This is too easy' I mused to myself all the while trying to withhold a smirk that I know will break out any minute now.  
  
I lifted a dagger to the bodice of my senshi uniform and sliced it various places, I had already tattered the skirt, put some very minor but serious looking cuts across my legs. The back of my bodice was ripped completely showing off "scars" in various stages of healing. My hair was chopped in some places to make it look like it had been torn at on occasion. The hardest thing for me to do was intentually scuff up and put holes in my adored blue boots. I even broke my palmtop in two that hurt a bit too. All of this for the sake of making my sudden reappearance looks "good". If I were to return looking whole and unharmed it would have raised questions even from the grandly oblivious Usagi.  
  
One final light cut to my wrists and neck and I am done.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Kunzite asked, clasping his cloak around his shoulders.  
  
I nodded as I placed the "bloodied" dagger on top of the dresser. I prevent myself from running my hands through my already messy hair; we want to make this believable not sloppy.  
  
I shutter as I feel fingertips lightly touching my neck, right where I had cut across the skin. I glanced up to see Kunzite examine my wounds, his expression stony and calculating all at once. He nods, letting me know that he approves of the measures I have taken.  
  
An almost smile curls on my lips, feeling proud that he was satisfied with my handiwork.  
  
He opens a portal between the room and the spot were I was to be "found". I moved to enter the portal only to have Kunzite's hands rest on my shoulders, the gesture a mix of reassurance and caution.  
  
"Remember yourself. You can't allow them to become suspicious before the next stage. Answer their questions the way we rehearsed and most of all stay calm but act like your."  
  
I snicker, "I know, I know Kunzite, we have been over the plan a thousand times."  
  
I raised my right hand to cover the hand her rested on my left shoulder, "I promise that I won't fail you," I softly whispered before sliding into the portal. I smiled as I was surrounded by the darkness those three months ago I was terrified of.  
  
The light slowly pierces the darkness as the portal opens slowly allowing me to step out into the land of the living once again. I flick a dagger off my wrist and back into my pocket. It's show time.  
  
Part Two: Lita  
  
After leaving Rei's temple the tall Amazon decided to take the long way back to her apartment building. She passed by several small shops even the Crown Arcade, but she didn't bother to even stop and say a quick "hello" to Andrew, the young man whom worked at the Arcade. She felt really down about Ami.  
  
"Of all the people that bastard could have taken, he just had to pick Ami- chan," the young woman thought as she angrily kicked an empty soda can several feet in front of her.  
  
Ami, alongside Usagi, were the only friends that she made upon arriving at Juban Junior High. She cared for all of the other senshi like a big sister would be fond of her younger sisters but Usagi and Ami were very special to her. Usagi because she saw her for what she really was instead of the bully everyone thought that she was and Ami because.well she was Ami. The little squirt was just so small and shy about the world around her that she looked absolutely adorable at times. Lita paused for a moment; digesting those words she felt a warm blush creep into her cheeks.  
  
'No way, I don't think of Ami "that" way. I am just worried about her that's all."  
  
But Lita really was beginning to wonder if she wasn't thinking about Ami that way.  
  
She shook her head, almost wishing that some hottie would show up and take her the deep waters in her mind that she was treading into.  
  
Lita turned the corner to wait at the crosswalk. Suddenly her eyes fell on a stilled form laying no more than ten feet away from her. Curiosity and months of trained senshi instincts told her to move towards the form and see what it was.  
  
"Probably just some stray dog that got hit by a car," Lita muttered to herself but deep down she knew that the form was too big to be a dog.  
  
After only a few steps did Lita realize just what she had found.  
  
"A..Ami-chan?!" the brunette said as she rushed to the side of the fallen senshi.  
  
Carefully she edged around the smaller girl; her form was laid out face down on the sidewalk, appearing to be lifeless, but Lita's fears were relieved when she saw the steady rise and fall of Mercury's chest. She was alive but in bad shape it seemed.  
  
Her skull had some bald patches, her arms were laced with bruises and cuts and the entire back of her uniform was slashed away revealing a collection of scars.  
  
"Oh Ami," the tall girl whispered softly. Her emerald eyes held an unexplainable tenderness as she moved to pick up the smaller girl's frame. She stopped herself, she didn't know much about First Aid but she did know that an injured person shouldn't be picked up just in case their neck, head, or spine has been injured.  
  
Sitting across from Ami, Lita decided to call the girls first and then they would deicide whether or not Ami' s wounds were serious enough to call an ambulance or the hospital at least.  
  
She clicked the communicator on. For a moment or two the screen was blank but then Usagi popped up, then Rei. She told them that she had found Ami. Both girls nodded and said that they were on their way, with that over with Lita shut the communicator off.  
  
She gave the unconscious Ami a nervous smile. "Hang in there kiddo, we'll help you get better and then we'll kill that blonde bastard."  
  
It wasn't long before Usagi and Rei came running up to her followed by Mina and the cats.  
  
As soon Usagi saw them, she broke away from Rei and went to Ami's side.  
  
"Kami, Lita what happened to her?" the "meatball" head asked.  
  
"Duh, Usagi, she was tortured." Rei cut in tartly but Lita could tell by the young miko's expression that she was too worried about Ami to sound to annoyed by Usagi's question.  
  
Mina and the cats finally reached them. Mina bit back a gasp while Luna was more vocal.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Luna walked to the side of Ami's face, her dark amber eyes staring at the small senshi's too relaxed features.  
  
Together the girls decided that they would not only call an ambulance but also contract the girl's mother as well; but before they could do that Ami began to wake up.  
  
Dark blue eyes stared up at them, unfocused for a second but then she gazed clearly at them. A weak smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Hi guys," she said hoarsely.  
  
It was then that tears and hugs bombarded her as Usagi and Mina pounced on her.  
  
After several minutes of reassuring everyone that she was fine, telling them that she just passed out of exhaustion.  
  
As soon as they were wearily sure that Ami was alright they began to question here about her inopportune stay in the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Ami's eyes welled up with tears, "It was horrible," she whispered, nervously ringing her hands together.  
  
"Did you ever find out why Kunzite wanted to kidnap you?" Lita asked.  
  
Ami slowly nodded, "He said that he captured me because he wanted to turn me against you guys."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Mina asked, sounding very interested.  
  
"I refused his offer." Ami said sharply, her face taking on a very determined expression only to deflate as she looked down at her torn uniform and her battered body.  
  
"That of course pissed him off so he decided to torture me until I would give in.'  
  
Tears welled up in the blue senshi's eyes as she leaned into Lita's motherly embrace.  
  
"It was a nightmare every waking hour of the day. I tried to run away but he would always find me and punish me more," the small girl shook her head, her voice barely rising above a whisper.  
  
"I was so afraid that he would abandon his plan of converting me and just one day take his punishment too far and kill me." Ami stated in a very haunted tone, her lips quivering while more tears fell down her face.  
  
"That son of a bitch," Lita growled lowly in her throat as she continued to hug and comfort Ami.  
  
Ami gave her a dry chuckle; "You're telling me. If only you knew the sick things he tried to d." her voice trialed off her face looking very crestfallen and ashamed.  
  
The other quickly caught her drift.  
  
"No!" Luna howled.  
  
"He didn't." Rei said softly in muted horror.  
  
Ami just nodded her head, burring her face into Lita's shoulder.  
  
The taller girl glanced down at the blue haired child in sympathy.  
  
As she gently stroked Ami's short blue hair to calm the girl down Lita silently swore that she would take Kunzite down personally.  
  
It was decided that Ami couldn't go home to her mother in this state, at least not without some plausible story. So the girls unanimously voted that Ami should stay at Lita's apartment since the she was the only one who didn't have parents, or a grandfather in Rei's case, that would question the appearance of a house guest who's clothing was torn and body covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
Again everyone went their separate ways but this time relief and renewed hope was evident in everyone demeanor.  
  
Lita helped Ami to her feet and together they walked down the few blocks to her apartment. Unknown to the Amazon they were being followed by a well- formed shadow.  
  
After they left a youma appeared from the alleyway, dark red eyes stared ahead at the retreating girls, a its mouth formed in a vicious smile.  
  
'Lord Kunzite,'  
  
'Yes what is it?'  
  
'Lady Ami has been "reintroduced" into the world.'  
  
'Did the scouts find her?'  
  
'No sir, just some girls, they do look very familiar though, they might be them.'  
  
'Good, just wait and watch over her carefully. I have wasted too much time and effort into that girl to have her turning traitor on me. I should be there to set the next stage into motion before midnight, wait for my signal.'  
  
The youma nodded, before melting into the shadows, 'As you wish Lord Kunzite,'  
  
Ami  
  
"So do you want chicken flavored, chicken and veggie flavored, chicken and rice flavored, or chicken.chicken?" Lita asked, giving me the choices for tonight's supper of raman noodles.  
  
I blinked, looking up from the newspaper spread out on the kitchen counter I asked, "Does rice even have a flavor?"  
  
Lita's nose wrinkled as she thought, "You know what, I really don't know. Okay I guess that just leaves chicken flavored," she decided as she placed a pot of water onto the stove. She turned and gave me a nervous smile, "Sorry if you were expecting something fancy, I haven't gone shopping this week so all I have is soda and instant noodles."  
  
"That's fine," I said softly, "Most of the time I order takeout anyway since my mom often works the late shift at the hospital."  
  
"I don't think she'll be doing that often, not since you disappeared." Lita replied as she opened the package of noodles into the boiling water.  
  
I gulped, suddenly feeling very guilty. "My mom was worried about me?"  
  
The look Lita gave me told me that it was a very stupid question to ask.  
  
"Of course she has been worried about you Ami, she's your mom sure but we have all been very worried about you. Why didn't you try to use your communicator to contact us?"  
  
I stared at Lita, returning that you-just-asked-a-dumb-question-look.  
  
"The dark energy surrounding Kunzite's quarters blocked the communicator's signal, besides I could never use it with Attila the Blond breathing down my neck twenty-four seven."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't think about that." Lita mumbled.  
  
'Ami, the brains of our operation so that we don't have to think for ourselves.' I inwardly mused bitterly.  
  
The noodles were ready soon, so Lita and I sat across from each other holding our own bowl of steaming noodles watching some random TV. sitcom on Lita's little black and white set up in the living room.  
  
Even though I ate the noodles I really didn't taste it.  
  
Kunzite had left out one "tiny" detail when he told me that my "positive" energy source had to be exchanged for dark energy. It was that since the transferee I have been "dead". I don't need to eat food to be nourished but at the same time I can't really die unless my energy source is either forcefully cut off or destroyed in this case the creature called Metlalia, that serves/commands Beryl is my source for both nourishment and power. But that's not all; since Kunzite created me so of course I have to go to him to be "fed".  
  
.. Not like that you pervert.  
  
It is really weird and difficult to explain. Think Ann Rice, only without the blood and fangs.  
  
A few hours later, after watching a movie Lita a yawn announcing that she is ready for bed. I glance at the clock to the hands resting on 11 and forty-five minutes. Kunzite is due to arrive any minute. I agree with her and follow her to her bedroom. She changes and lies down immediately but I linger for a moment or two until I realize that I must look suspicious. Lying on the other side of the bed I pretend to fall asleep all the while keeping a close watch on the red digits of Lita's alarm clock.  
  
At last the digits read 12:00. I slowly slip out of bed, making sure that I don't wake up Lita. Carefully I padded out into the living room and then the balcony. I slide the door behind me and breath a sigh of relief, all right now all that's left is to give Kunzite the signal. But before I can pull out the pen the door to the balcony slides open. I turn my head to see Lita staring at me questioningly.  
  
"Ami, what are you doing out here? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
I wanted to snarl at her and tell her that I was fine and to leave me alone for a few minutes but then I remembered that I am suppose to pretend to be shy and unassuming Ami-chan, the meek little mouse.  
  
"Hai, I am fine Lita. I just wanted.." I suddenly felt my heart stop.  
  
My mind was rewinding back. The moment the girls found me they were hugging me and telling me how worried they were about me. Lita taking me home to make sure that I was all right.  
  
I felt real tears well up in my eyes.  
  
How could I be so stupid!  
  
My friends did care about me. They had been looking for me.  
  
Choked sobs came from my throat as Lita wrapped her arms tightly around me.  
  
Kami, what have I done?  
  
I closed my eyes tightly. It's too late to change things, I have literally sold my soul to the devil and I can't get it back. I can never to at least pretend to be normal anymore. But at the same time I can't bring myself to hurt my friends.  
  
"Lita, there is something that I need to tell you," I whispered between sobs.  
  
At first I feel the taller girl stiffen but then she relaxes, "What's wrong Ami?"  
  
Everything.  
  
Before I could even open my mouth Kunzite's voice cut through my mind.  
  
'What the hell is going on up there Ami? The signal is five minutes overdue.'  
  
'I um I am working on it so shut up!'  
  
He muttered a word not worth repeating.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked.  
  
'You are not trying to double cross me are you?!' Kunzite growled.  
  
'No, I would never.'  
  
'Good. Please try to remember just who is in charge here Ami. Now ditch the bitch and give the signal.'  
  
'Alright, alright, just give me a minute will you?'  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now Lita."  
  
Lita moved to speak but I just turned to face the skyline again.  
  
"Please Lita, I just need sometime by myself to think for a little while." I said in a hushed tone.  
  
For a moment Lita stayed rooted to the spot, "I understand Ami. Just don't stay out here too long, okay?"  
  
"I'll be alright Lita, so stop worrying." I replied trying to sound lighthearted.  
  
"Whatever, just remember that we still have to call your mom and come up with a plausible story on why you disappeared for three months."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll manage." I replied.  
  
With that Lita went back to bed, finally leaving me to set off the signal.  
  
I pulled the tiny transistor back from the space pocket and then set it down on the floor of Lita's balcony.  
  
Even as I punched in the code, I felt bad about betraying my friends. No more then bad, this is a guilt trip to be remembered for the rest of eternity. But I have come this far and there is no turning back.  
  
'Kunzite, the signal is set. Are you ready?'  
  
"You don't have to do that anymore. I am right here."  
  
I spun around to see Kunzite standing behind me.  
  
"Stop dong that! You scare me to death when you do that."  
  
He smirked, "That's why I do it," he said.  
  
"Yare, yare, you are hilarious I forgot to laugh. So is everything set?"  
  
"Of course. The real question is, are you ready Ami?"  
  
I tried to muster up another smirk, but it lacked conviction. "Sure I am."  
  
"Hmm somehow that doesn't sound very convincing." Kunzite commented coldly.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!" I snapped.  
  
Kunzite rolled his eyes, "You seem to have very convenient memory lapses. I can read your mind remember?"  
  
Oh.shit.  
  
Kunzite smirked, "My thoughts exactly. If you are serious about doing this then we'll do it tonight otherwise you know what will happen."  
  
I cringed. "Fine, go ahead with the plan. I am not going to stop you."  
  
"But you will not aid me either," Kunzite stated as his right hand briefly brushed against the left cheek of my face.  
  
For a moment I leaned into his touch out of habit. "No I'll help."  
  
I leaped up to stand on the railing of the balcony, my feet almost floating above the iron railing, a smug smirk stretched across my face I offered my hand to Kunzite.  
  
At first he just stared at me like I was crazy, maybe he is on to something. I do feel horrible about what we're about to do but at the same time I know that if I can't stop it why not enjoy the ride?  
  
He brushed my hand aside only to jump up beside me. "Promise me, that you won't betray me."  
  
I laughed, "Under threat of death right? Don't worry I value my life more than you give me credit for "master"."  
  
He shook his head, "That is not what I meant."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever, enough talk we have to get this finished tonight." Before I lose my courage, I inwardly added.  
  
"Ladies first," Kunzite quipped.  
  
I sighed, causing a few stray strands of my hair ruffling up, "Always the gentleman," I replied sarcastically.  
  
I tilted my head back and fell off of the balcony, my blue-black hair brushed around my face. I close my eyes, still not used to this type of teleportation, I don't care if Kunzite says if this is the easiest form of teleportation spells or not, free falling from high places still creeps me out. I swallow a gulp of air just before I whisper the spell, I mange to blink out of existence just before I could hit the pavement.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the serene picture of a still and silent park.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kunzite grumbled.  
  
I placed my hands on my hips, "Well excuse me Mr. Perfectionist, I just learned that spell two days ago."  
  
"Come on, we still have to set the final details in place before those senshi arrive."  
  
Part Three: Rei  
  
Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. First was Ami infamous disappearing and reappearing act with a three-month lapse.  
  
'Come to think of it she never did let on about just how she escaped from the Dark Kingdom,' the dark haired miko thought as she tried to clear her mind for a fire reading.  
  
Of course the youma attacks had decreased but they all knew that their enemy was still out there lying and waiting for the right time. This time of relative quietness was disturbing. And to make things more suspicious Ami should have been killed. Not that she wasn't happy to see her friend alive but it was more than a little bit odd that Kunzite wouldn't kill a senshi if given the open opportunity. In short, something was rotten in the state of senshi-dom.  
  
Crossing her legs underneath her Rei took in a deep breathe, opening her mind to the all-seeing eyes of the flame.  
  
'Tell me, what is wrong with my friend Ami.'  
  
She gasped as her mind was bombarded with pictures of Ami's capture, the three months that she was with Kunzite blurred by her but one thing was certain, the flame had clearly answered Rei's question.  
  
Amethyst eyes shot wide open. Rei shuttered as the truth that she knew but refused to believe sank in.  
  
Ami had betrayed them.  
  
Rei left the fire room, bolting into her bedroom she quickly changed out of her nightclothes into a jeans and a shirt before she grasped her communicator. She was just about to alert the other senshi when a message came through.  
  
She punched the enter button to see Lita's face appeared.  
  
"Rei, Ami is missing!"  
  
The girl sighed, "How long has she been gone?"  
  
"A few minutes at best. I went to check up on her when I found out that she hadn't come back inside. I have searched my apartment and the entire floor."  
  
"Keep looking," Rei commanded, "She couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Alright, I call you if I find anything."  
  
"You do that," Rei whispered as she shut off the communicator. While Lita was distracted by looking for Ami in her apartment building Rei decide to follow the vision and head to the park where she knew Kunzite and Ami were setting up a trap, just for her and the others. From what the vision told her they're plan wasn't quite ready yet.  
  
Rei didn't know why Ami would betray them but that didn't matter. Ami was still a traitor so she must be stopped before she could hurt the other girls.  
  
Notes: Yes another cliffe. I understand that this chapter might seem a bit confusing but again all will be explained as the story continues  
  
Thanks to Yui4: Sorry to disappoint you yet again by cutting the action short. I hope that you like this chapter though even if it was cut off at an abrupt point again. 


	8. The Friendly Fire

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Thank you guys so much!  
  
To Yui4: I think I catch your drift, I always figured that if anyone were to turn "traitor" it would more than likely be Rei-chan, not mousey soft- spoken Ami-chan, hmm let me ask you something.should I put a small OOC notice on the summary? Just a thought. Thanks again for reviewing chapter six as well, I was afraid that people had forgotten this fic, not that I can blame them since I hadn't updated in months.  
  
To Girl of Darkness: Giggles, I understand, normally when I am mad at someone I don't cuss them out, I just call them some type of animal, but then people look at me funny. Anyway to get back on track, yep the other guys are dead. I am not sure if I have mentioned this before or not but this is set towards the end of the series, after the "death" of Zoicite but before Usagi regains her memories as Princess Serenity. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kaiya: Yes poor confused Ami-chan. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you!  
  
And last but defiantly not least Sailor Lune: Thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ami  
  
The Friendly Fire  
  
Somehow I knew that Rei would be the first one to catch on. I have to admit though that I was surprised to see her come alone. How noble and sweet. Makes me sick actually.  
  
'You used to be that way, willingly sacrificing yourself for the others and Usagi.'  
  
A ghost grin curled my lips. True I used to be that way. But now, I only look out for my interests and me.  
  
Carefully balanced on top of one of the street lamps I quietly watched as Rei ran towards the park. I sighed and shook my head, when will they ever learn? You just don't go rushing into a battle especially if you are alone. Their plan three months ago was a good start but apparently they regressed back to the gun-ho nature after that failure and my capture.  
  
It would almost be laughable, if it weren't so tragically true.  
  
I lean to the side, still keeping Rei's retreating form in my view. My fingers constrict into lose fists; they brush across the sharpened surface of the daggers strapped to my right wrist, the tips resting a hair above my pulse. The guilt was still eating at me, but for the moment I had pushed it aside. For the moment I was too concerned about completing my part of the plan; guilt can come after victory.  
  
A sharp flick, one dagger clicked out of place, dancing on top of my fingers. My eyes widened as I set my aim. Ready. Aim. Fire.  
  
The girl jerked as the dagger just barely clipped her pointed red high heels.  
  
She turned her head to find where the dagger had come from, her amethyst eyes laying on me.  
  
I grinned, this time standing on the streetlamp upside down.  
  
"Hello Rei, did I scare you?" I said calmly, but inside every fiber of my being was howling in rage; the dark energy could sense her close connection to a positive energy source and it wanted to destroy the positive energy force before it could destroy me.  
  
Rei scowled at me, an expression I have often seen her show towards the youma that we faced before Lita and Mina joined our little group.  
  
"I am not here to play games with you Ami. Where is Kunzite?" the dark haired miko asked coldly.  
  
I faked a shutter, "Man, is it me or has the temperature dropped? You know Rei for someone who "plays" with fire you can be a cold bitch sometimes." I replied glibly, I was enjoying the adrenaline of taming both Rei's growing energy force and keeping my own in check.  
  
She growled, "I don't know what has happened to you Ami but I will not have you stand in my way."  
  
I stared down at Rei then launched myself off the streetlamp; gently landing on my feet I give Rei a cold smirk, "Liar, you know what "happened" to me. You don't want to admit it though because that would mean that you would have to place the blame in its' proper place."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei spat out hotly.  
  
Slowly I walked up to Rei, "You know what I mean. Three months Rei, three long damn months and none of you came to find me."  
  
By now I standing right across from her, so close that I lifted my hand to brush against her soft features. My eyes stared at her, unwavering, my energy source screaming in protest at being so close to its' adversary.  
  
"Such power, a pity that it is being wasted on the wrong person." I hummed as I carefully dragged my fingers down the side of Rei's soft face.  
  
Rei stared at me, her amethyst eyes filled with fear, "What has happened to you Ami?" the miko asked, her tone expressing mute horror  
  
I roughly pushed Rei back several feet, my hands literally burned from touching her skin.  
  
"Never mind," I growled as I drew another dagger out. "Just take comfort in knowing that I don't solely blame you, the others are just as guilty as you are. Now hold still, this might sting a little but your death shall be quick."  
  
"Kunzite did this to you didn't he!" Rei howled. "He fed you lies while you were in the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Not lies Rei, he opened my eyes just a bit wider. I always knew that none of you appreciated me; all he did was confirm my suspicions. But enough talk."  
  
I launched another dagger at the fire senshi. She gracefully dodged it, jut how I had expected; she was too busy dodging that dagger that she didn't notice that I had thrown two of its' brothers, both aimed at a respective shoulder.  
  
"Venus Love Chain!"  
  
A golden chain appeared out of nowhere and deflected the daggers.  
  
I turned my head to see the entire goon squad gathered. Shit!  
  
'Ami, did something happen?" Kunzite asked telepathically.  
  
For a moment all I could do was stare at the shocked and betrayed looks on my former friends' face. I felt the guilt return full force.  
  
'Lie, lie, lie! Tell them that this is all a hoax to set Kunzite off balance.'  
  
Call me coward or fickle but I wanted to abandon Kunzite, these are my friends we're talking about for crying out loud!  
  
'No, they can't be my friends anymore,' I realize. I have fallen too far to ever be one of them again. If I were to leave now Kunzite would cut off my energy source, which would kill me maybe not instantly but in a lingering painful way, a slow starvation. And if by some miracle he decides not to cut off my energy source I would have to suffer through the fact that the dark energy coursing through my being will always be at war with their positive energy source. I may not try to kill them for days, weeks, and even months but it will happen.if I were to abandon now.  
  
'Ami!'  
  
'Hai, uh I. but nothing I can't handle Kunzite,' I returned trying to reassure him that I was capable of the task at hand.  
  
"I admire your bravery Ami, but there is a thin line between bravery and stupidly."  
  
I cocked my head to see Kunzite standing beside me.  
  
I smirked, "Let me guess, a classic case of "pride before the fall"?"  
  
He gave me a condescending stare that he knew I hated.  
  
'Something like that, I refuse to lose you to the same carelessness that claimed my comrades.'  
  
I barely withheld an eye roll. Kunzite switches so often between "normal" speech and telepathy that it gives me a headache sometimes.  
  
'Wait a minute, if you're here then who is putting the final touches on.'  
  
'One of the youma,'  
  
'.Is that wise?' I asked skeptically.  
  
'Don't worry, even if the idiotic monster screws something up it will be easy to fix before they ever catch on.' Kunzite replied.  
  
I wanted to voice my concerns about whether or not this little plan of ours would pull through but if Kunzite felt that he couldn't trust me enough to take care of my friends then he would, if he doesn't already, began to doubt my loyalty to him if I were to admit that I was scared.  
  
Heck even I doubt the full extent of my loyalty to him!  
  
"Um excuse me," Usagi began, "but would someone please mind telling me.what is going on here?!"  
  
I couldn't help but smile, typical Usagi, clueless but so adorable.  
  
But I had no time to be sentimental. I draw out several daggers, my fond smile twisted into a grimace I have a feeling would have scared Satan himself.  
  
"And here I thought that it would be painfully obvious." I sighed as I flicked one dagger to land in the center of their circle.  
  
For a moment they all stare, with the exception of Rei, in disbelief. Slowly Usagi steps out of the circle, foolishly she leaves the protection of the others behind.  
  
"Ami, what.why are you.what happened?" she asked softly.  
  
The heartbroken tearful gaze her sapphire blue eyes rest on me suddenly strikes me; a brief but crystal clear memory imprints on my mind, cutting me quicker than one of my own daggers ever could.  
  
"She looks exactly like Queen Serenity," I whispered to myself.  
  
At those words something.snaps.  
  
My mind is bombarded by the missing pieces, of images, words, and actions clarified ten fold. I am so overwhelmed that I sink to my knees, clutching my aching head.  
  
Somewhere above the endless roaring clash of sound and sight I hear Kunzite screaming.  
  
'Ami! Ami, what's wrong with you?!'  
  
"I.don't.know.I need to get away.Please make.it."  
  
Kunzite placed his hands on my shoulders. A sudden heat courses through my veins, burning me with such intensity that I could have sworn that Rei had hit me with her fireball attack.  
  
I can't breathe; but amazingly I could scream and pull away from Kunzite's touch.  
  
"No, don't you dare touch me!" I yelled stumbling to my feet. I staggered towards Usagi a.k.a. Sailor Moon.  
  
My dark blue bangs feel slick and sticky against my forehead as sweat pours down my face mixing with tears that I had no idea I was crying.  
  
"You," I breathed as I lunged at the girl, my hands grasped tightly around her throat.  
  
"You did this didn't you? Didn't you?! Make it stop or I swear to Kami I will kill you with my bare hands!"  
  
Usagi glanced up at me, her sapphire eyes filled with fear and pain, "Ami, I swear I am not doing anything!"  
  
Another shot of white-hot pain coursed through my mind. Two swords piecing through my body; as two faces white with shock and dread look on as I bleed.  
  
"Make them stop!!!" I screamed in Usagi's face as I violently shook her.  
  
Then there was blissful nothingness. Just like that. No pain. No more tears. Nothing. My grip on Usagi grew slack, sliding down to my side. Slowly the world was literally getting darker. I could see Usagi, Sailor Moon, the princess.  
  
A single scolding tear escaped the guard of oblivion. I swayed back as if I was falling off another building, but the trip was very short, soon I was laying on my side nothing but the sidewalk and me.  
  
"Ami,"  
  
Two voices cry out my name.  
  
Two separate souls reaching out to me.  
  
'Please, both of you leave me alone.'  
  
Kunzite  
  
Isn't this lovely.  
  
I scooped Ami into my arms. I had tried to probe her mind during that.attack of sorts, but all I got were screams and mental barriers. I knew that I shouldn't have taught her those mind barrier spells, now she uses them more often than not.  
  
Once I picked her up I became worried about how still she was, even the labor of her breathing was so light I could barely feel it.  
  
I scowled, why should I care about her?  
  
Because I placed so much time and effort into her training, but something tells me that I am partially lying to myself.  
  
I shoot a death glare at the senshi. I'll let them have today to gloat. It really didn't matter if we completed the task tonight or not since it can be activated anytime; but Ami was very insistent on the matter. She wanted to take care of the senshi before we set our plan into motion.  
  
I glanced down at her stilled form, 'Please be alright Ami.'  
  
I turned to leave until I heard one of the girls; the blonde called Sailor Moon I think approached me.  
  
"Kunzite put her down. She belongs to us."  
  
I glanced to the side, she must be joking.  
  
"And what makes you think that you can stop me?" I questioned.  
  
"Because I am Serenity."  
  
That one phrase caused my blood to freeze.  
  
The small girl dressed in the ridiculous sailor uniform was instantly replaced by a young woman dressed in a long flowing gown of white, her hair had changed from butter blonde to a light silver. Her slender arm reached out to stroke Ami's forehead, as soon as Serenity's hands brushed across Ami's head a small blue light appeared then a symbol flickered into existence.  
  
'Mercury,' Serenity whispered as her small hand traveled down Ami's slack features.  
  
'What are you doing?' I asked.  
  
'Restoring her powers,' Serenity said.  
  
I felt my entire body freeze, 'Stop! You can't do that. I am taking her back to the Dark Kingdom. If you give her back her powers the dark energy will kill her.'  
  
Serenity lifted her sapphire eyes to give me a determined stare.  
  
'You can't take her back into that world.'  
  
'Watch me,' I growled as I turned to walk away.  
  
'What happened to you Kunzite? What happened to you and the other guardsmen of my beloved? When all of you fought against us he was so filled with grief and then.it was you.who delivered the killing blow to him.'  
  
'Get out of my mind!'  
  
'Where is my beloved Kunzite?'  
  
I felt a tinge of sympathy; her voice sounded forlorn and dishearten.  
  
'You wouldn't want him now, not after what Beryl has done to him.'  
  
'I know what you mean. He is too far-gone isn't he? No hope?'  
  
I shook my head, 'Not all hope is lost Serenity. He can be freed.in death just like before.'  
  
'Do you want Ami to be like that? To have her steadily grow mad within the walls of the Dark Kingdom until the time comes that killing her would be a mercy? Do you really want that for her?'  
  
I felt my hands curl around Ami's small and fragile frame tighter, 'That won't happen to her! I didn't brainwash her, she willingly came to me.'  
  
'Yes Kunzite, she did come to you. But only because deep down she still believes that you love her, just like before. She will damn her own soul in order to save you; history will repeat itself.'  
  
'Shut up!' I snarled, my grip still tightening around Ami until I could feel my fingernails leave marks in her skin.  
  
'She's a lot wiser than before. She knows that I don't love her, she knows that she can't save me.she.'  
  
'Is desperately trying to draw you back into the "good old days". That can't happen Kunzite. Once before the two of you changed the course of fate in your favor and look where that has gotten us? I will not allow that to happen again.'  
  
'I don't love her!' I screamed. 'She is just a tool; as soon as I have accomplished my goal I will kill her! But until then she is mine. So return to your dormant state, fight your petty battles in hopes of "saving" this already dammed world.'  
  
Serenity glared at me. 'We are not finished Kunzite, but I will let this go, for now. And don't worry about Ami, I was kidding when I said that I would return her powers.'  
  
'Thanks.for nothing,' I shot back before finally leaving Serenity and the others.  
  
She's wrong. This won't be the same. For one thing I am not in love with Ami.  
  
She is only, as I have stated before, a tool, one that is to be disposed up once it has outlive its' usefulness.  
  
Once we returned to the Dark Kingdom I returned to my rooms. Gently placing Ami into one of the chairs I sat in the chair opposite of hers, my mind still spinning from what Usagi/Serenity had said.  
  
It is impossible for her to fall in love with me. She hates me and the feeling is mutual.  
  
'Both of you hated each other back then too, remember?'  
  
Shut up, I inwardly growl, trying to quiet that nagging voice which sounds eerily like myself. It's official, I am going crazy and it's the girl's fault.  
  
We are only using each other to achieve our ends, but in the end I'll be the one whom comes out of this alive that is if what existence I am in now can be considered "living".  
  
After a few minutes Ami begins to stir. Her dark eyes slowly pry open, at first she stares around the room in a confused glance; and then she begins to realize that she was back. "home"? Funny but I never really thought this dark rocky place to be "home" but at times Ami mentally refers to this place as home.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked.  
  
Ami shakes her head, "Gods, Kunzite I am so sorry. I.screwed up big time didn't I?"  
  
"No, far from it. I think that you handled facing your friends perfectly. We have accomplished our goal of setting them off balance. What I am more concerned about whether or not you are alright."  
  
A shutter rippled through her tiny frame. "It was horrible," she whispered in horror, "I kept seeing everything coming at me at once."  
  
"Everything?" I asked after she had grown silent. This doesn't sound good.  
  
She stared right at me, her mouth hanging slightly agape, "It was you. I remember now.the boy who "saved" me from those bullies. That pompous ass that.Oh Kami" Ami muttered as she buried her head in her palms.  
  
Shit.  
  
If that Usagi/Serenity girl were here I would kill her. I know that somehow she triggered Ami into regaining her memory from the Silver Millennium  
  
"Kunzite," Ami said, trying to get my attention.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you or."  
  
"Don't talk about the past," I growled as I arose from the chair. "It was a long time ago and the last thing either of us needs is to relive it."  
  
"I know, but it was still wrong of me to lead both of you on."  
  
I turned my head to glare at the blue haired girl, "Ami, just drop it. The past will just get in the way so it is better if you just forget about it."  
  
"But what if I don't want to?" Ami asked innocently.  
  
"Fine," I snapped, "Do whatever you damn well please to do just as long as you are able to concentrate on the plan and most importantly stop trying to drag me back into."  
  
"I haven't been forcing you to do anything!" Ami replied, her tone rising with indignation. "I was only saying that even though these memories hurt they are the only amount of solace that I can draw from."  
  
"Solace? You don't need comfort you little brat."  
  
"No, what I really need is to get away from you."  
  
"Do you think that this is fun for me? You have been nothing but a pain in the ass since I brought you here."  
  
"It's not like I asked you to kidnap me!"  
  
"I should have killed you the moment I dragged you,"  
  
"Oh you just now noticed that!"  
  
By now we were in each other's faces screaming.  
  
"I should have just left with the senshi," she growled.  
  
"I wouldn't have stopped you cowardly bitch but I would have killed you by cutting off your energy source."  
  
"Why are we yelling at each other?!"  
  
"I am not yelling at you. You're the only one whom is yelling!" I said until I hear the sound of my own voice vibrate off of the walls.  
  
As soon as the bellowing echoes silence we suddenly realize just how close we had gotten, so close that we were literally in each other's face, actually Ami had to crane her neck up since she was at least foot shorter than me. She looks so small and fragile when compared to me.  
  
For a moment all we can do is stare at each other, I can hear the different thoughts racing through her mind, some of them snippets of memories others just random thoughts. I did manage to pick up on solitary thought.  
  
'I hate you,'  
  
I snorted, my sentiments exactly.  
  
"I am going to bed," Ami said before slinking away but she only moved a few steps before her legs began to shake underneath her. She grasped onto the edge of one of the chairs to keep from falling. Her shoulders shook and she seemed to be breathing heavily almost as if moving was a monument effort.  
  
I knew what was wrong. That bitch lied to me, she had returned Ami's powers, or at least a part of them and now the dark energy was trying to drive the positive energy out of her system.  
  
I walked over to her side and tried to help her to the door.  
  
"Stop," she protested trying to slap my hands away.  
  
"You're too weak to walk by yourself."  
  
"Leave me alone," she groaned.  
  
Instead of listening to her I just picked her up, carrying her into one of the smaller rooms. By the time I reached the door to her room she was already half asleep. Gently I set her down on the bed, or try to. Her arms were still slung loosely around my neck.  
  
"Please, don't go," Ami, whispered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "One minute you're telling me to leave you alone the next you are begging me to stay. Are all human females this complicated?" I complained.  
  
She smiled softly, "And here I thought that you knew everything," Ami said sarcastically.  
  
Notes: Sorry for cutting it short ladies and germs but I have a lot of stuff, mostly fic updating for several other stories and finishing an English project this weekend. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to update at the very least every weekend but I might post another chapter sooner since I have a long holiday coming up. Thanks for reading. Peace ^_^ 


	9. The Barrier

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Great thanks goes out to Sailor Lune, the first to review the last chapter! I promise to go more depth into their memories but only a little bit at a time. Glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Warning: Even though I am trying to keep this fic rated PG-13 if you have anything against a romantic relationship between two people with a ten year age gap between them then please save yourself the trouble of flaming this chapter, and the rest of this fic, by avoiding it like the plague. But I repeat I am keeping this PG-13, no smut, no sex okay, so if your under seventeen then there is nothing to worry about, not that anyone really pays attention to the ratings of fics, but still you never know.  
  
Ami:14 Kunzite: 24  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Barrier  
  
Ami  
  
I am not really sure just how long I was asleep but when I woke up I felt much better. I felt cleansed almost; my mind was awakening to a new sense of clarity. Turning to my side I tried to get up but something was weighing me down. Turning my head I nearly collided head on into Kunzite's face. My body tensed until I realized that he was...sleeping. Odd, the man is normally still wide-awake when I go to bed and normally he has been awake for hours before I wake up; for a while I toyed with the idea that he can't sleep or just didn't feel the need to fall asleep. Growing uncomfortable with us being so close I try to wriggle away but the arm tossed over my side holds strong. I honestly hadn't expected him to stay let alone drop his guard down long enough to take a nap.  
  
I close my eyes as the words of our fight rings through my ears. I hate him, he acts like he can just tell me what I should think and what I shouldn't; if I want to reminisce then that should be my business not his.  
  
Even though I am still kind of confused about most of my memories and what order they are supposed to be sequenced in I do know one thing...I was either very sluty or a hopeless romantic in my past life. I mean come on, Zoicite, cute but a total nutcase and Kunzite, again handsome but mister touch-me- and-you-die; and I was in love with both of them, married one, had an affair of sort with the other and ended up dying in the arms of both of them. That right there ladies and gentlemen is very bizarre and unsettling to say the least.  
  
I have to admit though, for being a complete ass Kunzite is handsome. Yeah yeah I know, shallow but hey you have to admit that the guy wouldn't win any congeniality awards so looks are the only redeeming quality that I can see in him.  
  
His face is just an inch away from mine and since neither one of us is really going anywhere anytime soon I decided to be a bit evil.  
  
Carefully I allow my right hand to hover just a breath above his face, slowly my index finger touches down on his left check; slowly I trace his jaw down to his chin only to retrace my steps until I take a detour to brush my fingertip against the knitted skin along his brow. I bite back a sigh of exasperation, Kunzite seems so stressed out all the time that its' a wonder that he doesn't have worry lines. Without thinking the rest of my hand joins the one finger and gently tries to soothe his brow. A small sigh escaped his lips, at this sound I stiffen, just waiting for him to open his eyes and ask me what the hell I am doing to him. Instead of waking up he just shifts and tightens his grip around my waist unconsciously drawing me closer. Okay, this is not a problem; yeah I am good, if I can just get him to loosen up his grip so that I can breathe!  
  
I "gently" ribbed Kunzite in the side, he just grunted in his sleep. I tried prying his arm off of me, no good, but as Kunzite drifted further into sleep his grip loosened enough to allow me to breath freely. If the pervious proximity of our bodies was enough to make me uncomfortable this was defiantly nerve wracking. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest and hear the faint beat of his heart, yes folks contrary to popular belief he does have one. I glanced up to see myself surrounded by long silver strands of hair; no he is not shedding but the long curtain of his hair is currently smothering me. Don't get me wrong, his hair is one of his best features, it is nice, soft, and silky, but right now it has decided to become evil.  
  
I blow a few stray strands out of my face only to be "attacked" by more strands.  
  
Ahhhh! Back, back you rebellious threads of "perfect" silver evil! I said back!!!!!  
  
"Ami,"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
I look up at Kunzite whom is now wide-awake, his eyes expressing a mixture of perplexity and annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I uh...whatever you're thinking it's not what it looks like!"  
  
"It looks like you are trying to pull my hair out by the roots." Kunzite observed dryly.  
  
"Hehe, would you believe that it was trying to kill me?" I asked feeling very stupid all of a sudden.  
  
"...No."  
  
"I thought not. So let's never mention this incident ever again alright?"  
  
Silence  
  
"I'll take that as a "sure Ami, no problem"." I replied with a nervous smile.  
  
For a moment he just gave me his infamous you-are-crazy/stupid-but-I-really- don't-have-time-to-mock-you-so-can-we-please-move-on stare.  
  
"You know what, you really should considering getting a hair cut. Don't get me wrong, your hair looks cool and all that but doesn't it get in the way?"  
  
Kunzite doesn't reply to me suggestion as he turned to get out of bed.  
  
"Alright, fine, ignore me you pompous ass, you....you cad! But just wait, one of these days those locks of yours are going to choke you in your sleep." I replied.  
  
He turned his head to look at me. He stared at me almost as if he was at a lost at what to do or say next, if anything at all.  
  
He recovered shortly, only to shock me by...laughing.  
  
At first I thought that he was choking or coughing until the sound steadily grew louder; his shoulders were visibly shaking underneath his murderous hair. His hands curled around the sheets.  
  
I frowned and poked Kunzite in his side, "What's so damn funny? Huh blonde?" I snarled.  
  
"You,"  
  
"I figured as much." I replied with a sigh.  
  
He shook his head, still biting back chuckles he turned to face me. I had to bite back a he-is-so-dreamy sigh. The stern and unmoving expression on his face had softened just a little, a tiny crack in his stone-like countenance. I take it all back, he wasn't handsome before; a captivating man, not unlike a beautiful piece of art, yes. But like the statue David he had no real expression or warmth. It is now, when he is trying so hard not to laugh out loud, his eyes holding a spark of mischief, and a very small, almost not there, smile on his lips; that he looks handsome, almost angelically so. If Michelangelo were to see this living piece of art he would have wept.  
  
I was so enthralled by this revelation that I almost missed hearing what Kunzite was saying.  
  
"Killer hair?" He shook his head before finishing, "One of these days I'll figure out what makes that mind of yours tick."  
  
I smiled, "I gave up trying to figure myself out years ago; so I really don't believe that you can even begin to scratch the surface."  
  
He smirked, "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. Trust me, my thoughts tread into deeper waters than you can swim in."  
  
He bit back another snicker.  
  
This situation couldn't be more opposite of our heated argument and I for one couldn't be more pleased.  
  
I said before that I hated him but at this moment I can almost...tolerate him.  
  
And if only he would really smile for once...I just might seriously consider falling in...  
  
Oh crap.  
  
I suddenly realized just how close we were sitting across from each other. Somehow him, me, we had gravitated towards one another.  
  
We were close enough for me to see that his eyes are more violet than gray. So close that we there is less than an inch separating us; just close enough to kis...no bad Ami.  
  
'Ah yeah, right bad Ami-chan, um listen while you're berating yourself would you mind telling blonde to back off a bit. Can you say pedophile?'  
  
I had to inwardly laugh at my cynical voice.  
  
Ha! Yeah right like he would even think of kissing me.  
  
Kunzite  
  
It was strange enough waking up to have find my arms wrapped around Ami but to have her yanking on my hair was very...unexpected.  
  
"Hehe, would you believe that it was trying to attack me?" she asked nervously.  
  
I blinked my eyes, gods what am I going to do with this moron?  
  
"...No," I replied bluntly.  
  
"I though not. So let's never mention this ever again alright?" Ami asked/pleaded.  
  
I gave her the silent treatment. Hair that attacks people? What in the world goes through that girl's mind?  
  
"You know what, you really should consider getting a haircut. Don't get me wrong your hair looks cool and all of that but doesn't it get in the way?"  
  
I ignored that comment, thus causing her to make that ridiculous comment.  
  
I couldn't help but mentally picturing several strands of hair rising up like a python and choking their person to death while they slept. Morbid picture but funny none the less. I made a very valiant effort not to laugh but in the end was forced to surrender.  
  
Ami kept poking me in the side with a dark scowl on her face, she never likes be laughed at or being condescended.  
  
I wonder about her sometimes, one minute she seems so intelligent and confident the next she is very shy seeming to be afraid of the world, me, or even herself at times. And then there are these little unintentional bursts of humor whether it is something that she said by accident or some mistake she made that appears to be more endearing than frustrating.  
  
While I was trying to stifle my laughter I saw a strange expression pass over Ami's face. Something told me that I have seen that look before.  
  
I told the "something" to shut up before it could take me down memory lane.  
  
To distract myself I admitted to her that I wished what goes on in her mind.  
  
She smiled; in return she backhandedly admitted that she didn't know herself very well.  
  
Suddenly I see her dressed in a long silk gown, her face looking only a four years older, her body more that of a woman than a child verging on adolescence. That sweet yet sarcastic smile those all-knowing eyes that mocked me more than once when I would lose my temper or do something stupid, and those stubborn bangs of blue hair that tucked behind her ears, making her look like a blue elf or water sprite. Siren is a more fitting name for her since she captivated Zoicite and later me over a millennium ago.  
  
'If you're not careful old boy you just might become captivated by her again.'  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I am NOT thinking about her this way.  
  
It is wrong for several reasons. Reason one: we are enemies. Two: we are already trying to take advantage of one another to gain our own ends. Three and most importantly: we are at best ten years apart in age, not to mention that she is fourteen. Nothing good can come from this.  
  
And yet we draw closer to one another.  
  
'Just a taste, is that too much to ask for?' a part of me asked.  
  
My right hand slow gravitates from resting on the mattress to where it is just barely hovering over the left side of Ami's face.  
  
Her eyes grow a wide but she doesn't back away, instead she rigidly remains still even as my fingers gently brush against her skin. Soft ivory gently yields under my touch. Down her high check bone and her jaw line that quivered slightly. Finally my index finger rests on the corner of her lips, I carefully drag my finger across her closed mouth feeling the soft pink texture that I must have kissed a thousand times in her pervious life.  
  
Her eyes followed me, the same unexplainable expression written in them.  
  
Does she think I am crazy?  
  
If so she isn't the only one whom is questioning my sanity.  
  
Is she disgusted, does she think that I am a dirty old man for wanting to touch her?  
  
'This is wrong! Stop this nonsense before it goes too far!' common sense screams at me in boisterous volumes.  
  
My finger had paused briefly at the center of Ami's lips; suddenly her pink tongue pried free from her mouth and took a very tentative lick.  
  
A shock of electricity coursed through my veins as the voice of reason flat out bellowed for me to get away from Ami as much as possible. But like an idiot I remained.  
  
'This is so wrong; she's ten years younger than you. Fourteen for crying out loud! Have you no shame at all?'  
  
Ami's smaller hand reached up to grasp my wrist, this time her eyes held a clear expression of confusion.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, then she opened her mouth again this time actual words came forth, "What are we doing?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. But," I rested my forehead against hers, "I think that if we keep this up there will be no going back."  
  
Ami nibbled on her lower lip before physically voicing my own protests, "This is wrong. No one will understand. I don't even want to think about...something like this."  
  
I reluctantly withdrew, "You're right. The question is why is it?"  
  
Ami stuttered, "Because of our ages!" she protested.  
  
I nodded, "That's true. But for a moment push that aside, why else?"  
  
She scowled, "We're enemies."  
  
"Exactly," I said more to myself then to Ami.  
  
Two very good reasons on why we should have just left each other alone.  
  
Two prime excuses for us to back down while we were still able to.  
  
"We can't allow ourselves to make the same mistake twice." I replied with a stern tone of finality.  
  
I turned to leave only to pause when Ami rested her hand on my shoulder.  
  
Her soft voice asked, "Was it really that bad? Such a horrible experience that you would refuse a repeat?"  
  
"No. No it wasn't horrible." I replied. "Almost heaven at times. But it was,"  
  
"Too good to last?" Ami finished for me.  
  
I nodded before trying to leave again.  
  
Suddenly slender arms wrapped tightly around my waist, a head resting against my back.  
  
"Sometimes," she started, "I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't married Zoicite. Would we have changed our fates, would we have tried to meddle in something that wasn't our place to tamper with? Would the Moon Kingdom have survived to this date?" Ami wondered aloud.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "The Moon Kingdom might have survived if we hadn't changed what was supposed to be. On the other hand I don't think that our slight alteration could have been the driving force to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
I turned my head to give her a smirk, "I n all honesty I think that we were used as Fate's convenient scapegoats; no one really wants to blame Fate, they always, always have to place the blame on a human, an event, just anything but the real culprit."  
  
Ami nodded her head in response, "Now that I think about it that does make sense but then again I may have all my memories I just can't seem to sort them out. None of them seem to make sense."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "That again," I replied in an irritated tone, but I didn't feel angered by her admission as I had earlier, right now I was still feeling the groggy hold of sleep. Sleep just got in the way especially since we are so close to being rid of the scouts, of Beryl, of this whole damn world.  
  
I was hit by a revelation. If our plan worked we could, if we overcame our mutual revulsion of the years separating us; that we could be together. Who would be there to stop us? No one. Who could point fingers at us and call us wrong? No one.  
  
The only obstacles standing in our way would be us.  
  
If we did start a relation ship it wouldn't be serious since she is fourteen, but in a few years who knows.  
  
Yes, I am becoming too optimistic for my own good.  
  
I quickly squelch that idea. She is already clouding my mind with impossible plans. This is why she can't be allowed to live. Once our plan is completed I will kill her by cutting her off of the energy source.  
  
But my resolve wavers as she rest her head on my shoulder. Through the corner of my eye I can see her dark blue eyes drop in sleep. As I gently shrug her off, allowing her to fall back into bed arguments on the pros and cons of keeping her race through my mind.  
  
If I keep her it will be like there never was a war. It would be as if the Silver Millennium had ever ended. We could make each other happy.  
  
Con...come on people give me some ideas... please.  
  
I move to get up for the last time but again being detained by the blue haired child.  
  
Her arms were still loosely linked around my waist, her eyes heavy with sleep but her smile bright and almost loving.  
  
"You know what?" she asked.  
  
I refused to answer, already knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Her smile wavered a bit but she was determined to damn us.  
  
"I think that I might be in love with."  
  
With those seemingly insignificant words she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Ami  
  
A lone cry echoed through the dark woods that I had visited more than three months ago.  
  
Carefully, still slightly afraid that the ground would fall underneath me like cheap glass, I followed the sound of the cries. I didn't have to go far; before I had even reached the first small clearing I found the source of the sound.  
  
Queen Serenity.  
  
Her slender form was bent over almost as if she was praying, grass and dirt stains were present on her long white dress, her previously orderly silver tresses looked messy almost most as if they hadn't been brushed in months. Tears were endlessly streaming down her face.  
  
I felt the same suffocating guilt that I experienced when all of the senshi found out that I had 'betrayed" them. Slowly I approached the older woman but before I could get within five feet of her a broken voice spoke.  
  
"I warned you. I told that you shouldn't have trusted him!" the woman wailed.  
  
I lowered my head in shame.  
  
"I am sorry that I have caused you grief your majesty but I had to try at least."  
  
"He doesn't love you," Queen Serenity stated sternly. Then she turned her head, allowing her soft blue eyes to rest on me, "And you knew it."  
  
I nodded, biting back my own tears.  
  
"Why? Why would you willingly put yourself through such pain?" Serenity asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
'For love' I wanted to say but I knew that it would sound too sappy and stupid.  
  
Serenity shook her head, "How you can "love" a monster like that is beyond me."  
  
"He wasn't always like that. And besides he didn't change Fate alone, I helped him."  
  
"You were young and foolish!" Serenity protested.  
  
"Why are trying to make Kunzite out to be the "bad guy" and at the same time try to make me look innocent? For all you know I could have forced or at least talked Kunzite into taking such a drastic action with me."  
  
The queen sobbed, "It's not fair. You could have had a wonderful, peaceful life with Zoicite. I just don't understand why you would just give him up so easily, especially when you loved him so much."  
  
I shook my head, "Yes, I loved him but not the love a woman has for her husband, more of a fondness, a sibling kind of affection."  
  
"You only felt that way because you didn't try hard enough, if you had given it a year or two you would have grown to love him, I know you would have but you had to throw it all away by having an affair with Kunzite. And if that wasn't bad enough he was married to Mina."  
  
She sobbed again, "I just don't understand. How could have things become so...complicated? Everything was so perfect and then...it all just fell apart."  
  
I bit my lip; I was so tempted to remind her that she was the one whom had arranged our marriages were arranged by our hands and despite what she chose to believe Kunzite were more content with each other then we would have ever been with our spouses. We tried so hard to fight our feelings out of respect and of course fondness, if not love, for our spouses.  
  
'Please, stay. Just for tonight. As soon as morning comes we can forget each other and be dutiful spouses. Just for tonight.'  
  
But one night turned into a week. A week effortlessly expanded into a month, two months, and then six months. It was wonderful when we were together; but when we had to force ourselves to return to the world outside of our respective rooms guilt ate at us because we both knew that even though we loved each other we were doing a great wrong to Mina and Zoicite. Even though our love made us content it was causing grief to those we cared about.  
  
And then...it all came crashing down.  
  
I am not sure what happened first but I knew that someone had found out about our affair, and while we tried to keep that person from blabbing our secret to the Court I was found to be pregnant, it was just a great big mess and the more we tried to escape the gravity of the situation the more we seemed to drown in it.  
  
The big finish was about to take place because the one whom knew about our affair wasn't too please that we hadn't met her demands so we only had one choice.  
  
'The young woman with dark blue hair shuttered; her dark blue eyes couldn't pry away from the dark red blood stains on her lover's hands. His white hair was a mess, his eyes still fierce from rage, a long scar clawed down the side of his face still dripping its' own blood. He turned to face her. For one horrible moment she was afraid that he had gone mad and was going to kill her and her unborn child. Seeing the look of utter terror in her eyes the man started down at his hand with a puzzled and gradually horrified expression.  
  
'Ami?' he asked, his voice chocked with an emotion that she was now feeling.  
  
Fear.  
  
He had just killed someone. That horrible bitchy woman was lying lifelessly against the wall, her neck snapped and bruised. They were free from her exposing them but Kunzite had killed another human... She shook her head. No, it wasn't solely his fault. She had a part in it. she might have not laid a finger on the woman but Kunzite had confronted the woman for her, for them, for their baby. And right now he needed her. He was just as frightened about his actions as she was, maybe even more. Slowly she closed the seemingly eternal gap between them, as soon as she reached him she embraced him tightly. For the longest moment Kunzite couldn't move, then he returned her embrace, his horse voice whispering to her, 'It's alright Ami. Shhh don't cry, now that she's gone we are going to be all right. We just have to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. We have to be more careful especially when the baby comes.' She listened to him quietly, her ears were listening to every word and tried so hard to believe them but something told her that this was the beginning of the end.'  
  
But it didn't stop there. The body had to be carefully hidden, to make it look like a tragic accident. Two days later her body was found floating in one of the small obscure lakes outside the palace grounds. The healers figured that she had fallen into the lake and had broken her neck on the rocks and everyone believed that except for the ones responsible. By the time I began "showing" Kunzite and I were franticly trying to cover up the fact that I was pregnant even though I haven't slept with my husband since he left for a diplomatic mission over eight months ago. That's when we discovered that we could change our destiny without out affecting our child and the rest of the Kingdom. After many painful hours worth of researching and a numerous amount of gold spent we had our answer.  
  
'He stared at the green vial skeptically. Amazing, almost unbelievable in fact, that this little bit of liquid could be the answer to their prayers. Across the room Ami gave a shocked gasp, he looked up from the potion to see her staring out the balcony windows, her small hands resting gently on top of her now rounding stomach. She was already seven months but had just recently begun showing. There were many times that he worried about whether or not she could carry the child full term since she was so petite and slender but so far so good. She should be resting, he thought but knew that if he so much as suggested her to sit down for a few minutes she would huff and say that she was a "big girl and could take of herself" or his personal favorite, 'you really need stop worrying so much, otherwise you'll get so many wrinkles that I'll be forced to leave you for a younger looking man.' She would never leave him though, not because of the baby, but because what they had was, for the lack of a better word, special. They knew each other inside and out and still loved each other for the sometimes-monumental appearing flaws in one another. For example his "mother-hen", as she called it, approach towards her and the baby's welfare.  
  
'Something wrong?' he asked her.  
  
She opened her eyes then shook her head, a small smile gracing her face, "Nothing's wrong. Baby is just a bit restless; he won't stop kicking my right side.  
  
He had to smile at this, 'What makes you think it is a boy? He could just as well be a she.'  
  
Her smile grew, 'Feminine instinct Kun-Kun, feminine instinct.'  
  
'All I am saying that it could as well be a very spirited filly instead of a stallion,'  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, 'Kunzite, in case you haven't noticed I am a human female, not a horse; if I am going to give birth to either gender we can at least be assured that this baby will be human; unless there is something that you want to tell me."  
  
He just laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you Ami, but I am not half werewolf, a full blooded vampire, or even part centaur."  
  
She gave him a mock pout, "Not even a hint of dragon's blood runs through your veins?' she asked sounding dramatically disappointed.  
  
'No dragon blood, sorry.'  
  
'Well then, this baby had better be content with being your average, run of the mill, human,' Ami teased but she broke off in mid sentence when her eyes fell on the jade vial.  
  
'Is that the potion?' she asked as she walked towards the desk.  
  
Kunzite nodded, "Yes, but I am not certain that you should take it.'  
  
Ami scowled, "Come on Kun, it can't taste that bad,' she said as her small hand reached to pick up the glass vial.  
  
Kunzite shot out his hand to stop her, 'It's not the taste. I was looking over the notes that the alchemist gave us. A few of the ingredients look very questionable.'  
  
'Questionable how?' Ami asked innocently.  
  
'I am no sure, but I think a few of these plants are used in some of the most toxic poisons on record. If they are mixed right they could negate one another but if mixed another way they could be used to create a lethal draught,' he replied.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, 'Well you took some and you haven't killed over yet,' she said before reaching to grab the vial again this time Kunzite slapped her hand away.  
  
'I am a guard remember, when I was young part of my training was building an immunity to a lot of deadly poisons so I just in case if I was ever poisoned I could survive; you on the other hand don't not have such an immunity plus you have the baby to worry about.'  
  
'But for it to work we both have to take it don't we?'  
  
'Not necessarily, the entire draught needs to be drunk so I'll finish off the last bit in a few minutes. But I am really beginning to wonder if we have been duped.'  
  
Ami sighed; drawing herself up to Kunzite's side she rested her head on his shoulder, carefully moving his hand to rest on her stomach.  
  
'Until we know otherwise Kunzite just hope for the best. After all we have been through we need a bit of hope.' Ami said as she gently curled her palm to fit inside Kunzite's still lying on her stomach.  
  
At last I was drawn back into present day, or the present dream world that is. Queen Serenity was still sobbing quietly sometimes muttering to herself.  
  
At this point I wanted to slap the hysterical woman. The only thing stopping me from doing so was realizing that I whether Kunzite and myself had intended to or not we had destroyed her beloved kingdom, her subjects, even her daughter was taken away from her.  
  
It has taken me three months to realize an invaluable truth, there is no black, no white, just a lot of gray and depending on how you look at it the light hits the grays to turn them different shades, dark or light, but no white and no black. To Queen Serenity Kunzite and I loved each other just to spite Fate but in our eyes we were so in love with each other that we were blinded by the consequences of our love until it was too late to turn back. Even now, the queen thinks that she has a right to weep and swoon because we strayed from the plan that destiny had laid before us again.  
  
With nothing left to say to Queen Serenity I turned to walk away all the while reliving the tragedy that had been born from our romance.  
  
A very twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, because while everyone else died around us for the sake of our love we remained alive and well. Now at the closing of Act Two we were seriously considering about just saying that the past is the past. But while "Romeo" is willing to walk off the stage this "Juliet" is waiting for her curtain call in the form of a final kiss hopefully laced with bittersweet poison so that she can die. So that she can forget that she ever loved.  
  
Where are those damn daggers when you need them?  
  
Notes: Thank you guys so much for reading, before I start with the official thanks I would like to say that I plan to wrap this fic up within the next four or five chapters, but I am not sure if I should wrap this little fic saga up with just the end of this fic or do a sequel later. Anyway just thought that I would give you guys fair warning. Now on to the thanks...  
  
To Sailor Lune: I tried to sneak a few snippets of their memories into this chapter; I hope that you enjoy them!  
  
To Kaiya: A day earlier but hopefully not falling short in quality. And yeah I can understand, sometimes Fan Fiction Net can be a bit irritating but then again I like posting my stuff here so unless the site really starts to go downhill then I might move to a different site. I could go on but I think that is more than enough site bashing for now. Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Yui4: Again I tried to squeeze as many memories as I could without spoiling the entire plot and I am very flattered by your compliment. I am also glad that you don't think that Ami is out of character, the reason I avoid writing Sailor Moon fics for so long, especially one with a very un-canon couple, was because I was so afraid that I would make someone OOC and people would get mad at me, so you made my day =.. 


	10. The Sacrifice

Frozen Rain Notes: My deepest and sincerest apologies go out to Sailor Lune, and to my other readers of course, for the terrible mistakes in the last chapter. I promise to correct those errors once I finish this fic but for now please bear with me. Please forgive me and please don't let my errors diminish the story. P.S. I might, might, be getting my own website in the near future, all of my works will remain on Fan Fiction. Net and Fiction Press. Net but the website will have the advantage of having the fic completed faster and of course edited better. I'll place the address of the website, once it is up and running, on my bio.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Sacrifice  
  
Mina  
  
It was difficult to watch the various emotions playing on the faces of her friends and fellow senshi as they left the "battlefield" where they had confronted both Kunzite and in a surprising turn Ami. As soon as Mina saw Ami throw the twin daggers at Rei she felt angry and very stupid, angry at herself for not realizing that something was not right with the water senshi, and stupid well because she didn't fit all the pieces together. Rei had though, and that is what almost got her killed or at least seriously injured. If she wasn't already shaken Mina would have at least teasingly scold the fiery miko for wanting to go solo but right now the ever perky and bubbly blonde was too tired and confused to even think about teasing Rei. Everyone quietly went their separate ways to go homes, each one left with their own thoughts. As she walked down the streets bathed in the orange/golden light of the streetlamps Mina was struck by the odd transformation that Usagi had taken on.  
  
One minute she was dressed in her senshi uniform then the next second she was dressed in a long white dress. She had approached Kunzite whom was carrying an unconscious Ami-chan in his arms. For the longest moment they just stared at each other, neither one saying anything verbally but they were apparently saying quiet a lot to one another. From what she could tell Usagi wasn't too pleased with Kunzite just taking off with Ami in tote, and he really wasn't inclined to give her up.  
  
Strange to say the least, by all right the blue haired girl should have been dead. Mina shuttered that had been her worst fear that had steadily became a harsh aspect of reality after the first month of searching for Ami had turned up empty.  
  
When she reached a literal crossroads between her school and her house Mina turned her head to glance at the locked gates of the school grounds. She had joined the team only a month ago but she already knew the others like the back of her hand, like a good leader should. There was Usagi the adorable klutz, Rei the sarcastic hot and hard head, Lita, the powerful warrior and yet the mother hen figure, and Ami. Mina shook her head, she thought that she had the little blue one figured out; she loved learning and was so intelligent it was frightening at times yet modest, small and quiet. Apparently they had underestimated her and for that she felt disappointed.  
  
She had reasoned that Ami had agreed to be apart of Kunzite's madness to save herself and that would have been understandable but when they found her surely she would have turned her back on him and return to them...unless she was planning to betray him at the most opportune moment.  
  
"That still didn't explain the reason why she threw daggers at Rei-chan." Mina mused as she climbed the staircase leading up to her apartment floor. As soon as Mina opened the door she slipped her shoes off onto the mat, the only object in the house that official greeted her. Her parents were out...again. The blonde rolled her eyes; honestly, you would think that they were teenagers or something with all of their romantic outings. Mina padded through the apartment to her bedroom, her mind still replaying the...could it even be called a battle? No one fought one another unless you counted Ami throwing daggers at Rei. With a soft sigh Mina collapsed on her bed, her head bothering her with a light ache, not enough to reach for an aspirin or something, just enough to annoy.  
  
Sitting on the sill of her open window was a medium sized white cat with blue eyes and a large crescent moon mark on its' forehead. For a moment the blonde chose to ignore the white cat, her eyes closing as her mind sorted through reality and fantasy.  
  
She knew what had happened to Usagi, the meatball head was recalling her past, if just for a brief instant. Mina already knew about her own past, which was why she had been chosen to "take" the place of the Moon Princess until she could be "found"; when in reality no one had to actually go looking for the princess especially since she was right in front of their noses.  
  
But there was more to the past than the Moon Princess and her Prince of Earth...so much more. Mina squeezed her eyes tightly as she tried to shield away scotching tears. She wanted to laugh at the horrid irony that was her love life. Even in the past she was loved and left.  
  
'It was your own fault. You could have told on them, you could have made him stay with you. But you couldn't do that your lover and your friend, you wanted them to be happy,' the blonde mentally berated herself as she slipped into her own memory of the Silver Millennium.  
  
There had been rumors flying about the affair; but for once Mina wasn't willing to believe the rumors unless she either saw it with her own eyes or if Kunzite willingly confessed of being unfaithful. But unlike most rumors these stayed in Court, they didn't fade or were replaced by newer juicer gossip. It got so bad that despite her resolve Mina was really beginning to question the loyalty of her husband. It started to make sense, he hardly ever came into their rooms, always working late on documents or reports for the Golden Kingdom he had excused. And even when they were together it was almost as if he felt like she was a burden.  
  
At times she would berate herself for being so silly, of course he couldn't be in love with her, their marriage was arranged for crying out loud. And yet she found herself attracted and captivated by him even if he ignored her most of the time. But if he had chosen to cheat on her...why would he chose Ami, a fellow guardian of the princess and one of her friends? The two seemed to have so little in common, unless you took into account the fact that the blue haired girl and the general were loners by nature.  
  
Late one night Mina debated on whether or not to confront her husband on the accusations. On one hand he was kind to her, he took care of her and on the surface was a dutiful husband, the only thing to really worry about was the fact that, with the exception of their honeymoon, they never shared a bed. On the other hand the rumors were growing rather than demising, as was Kunzite's absence from her life, not just in their rooms or her bed but she literally never saw him. Every ball and party thrown in celebration for the upcoming union of the Serenity and Endymion she attended alone and even when she arrived she never saw Kunzite...or Ami either for that matter.  
  
Mina shook her head. This was crazy. She trusted Kunzite; she shouldn't be looking for excuses to find him unfaithful. Kunzite hated parties. Ami too, she hardly ever attended a ball and even if she graced a party with her presence she would leave soon after, retreating to her rooms or the library. Besides Ami must be very happy with Zoicite since she was already pregnant, that was more than could be said for Rei or even Lita, so why in the world would Ami feel the need to betray her husband with another man. There should be no reason for her to distrust either of them. But still unable to sleep Mina pulled a woolen dressing gown over her nightgown and exited her rooms.  
  
'I am not going to confront him about anything,' Mina reminded herself, 'I just want to make sure that he is still alive.' She giggled nervously, it would be just her luck for her to have a deceased husband and not even know about the funeral.  
  
Her soft footsteps resonated throughout the empty marble halls; she breezed by several halls lined with numerous doors, finally she paused in front of the tall redwood doors that lead to the offices and private quarters of the Earth generals, normally the private rooms went unused since all four of the generals and the four guardian senshi have been married for well over a year now.  
  
Mina and Kunzite were married first, followed closely by Ami and Zoicite, then Lita and Nephrite and lastly Jadeite and Rei, whom literally fought her husband- to- be all the way to the alter. Mina smiled, even though Rei was very much opposed to her arranged marriage her sources, Jadeite, told her that Rei couldn't be happier, she just had a hard time adjusting. Everyone seemed a bit reluctant to get married with the exception of Lita and Nephrite, both whom had fallen in love with each other almost over night. And again Ami was already carrying Zoicite's child so they must be content, if not happy, with one another. A small frown marred the blonde's lips, she and Kunzite seemed to be the only ones having...problems it seemed. She effortlessly entered the main hall, climbed up the steps.  
  
She found Kunzite's office only it was empty, strange. She turned to leave but stopped herself when she saw the door to his private rooms ajar. Her hand reached to open the large door, at that moment the other door opened and Mina blinked as she came face to face with the man of the hour.  
  
"Mina?" Kunzite asked in a slightly confused tone, "It's late, what are you doing here?" She glanced around his room in disbelief; this room had obviously been in use for the past few months.  
  
At this point the blonde was feeling very stupid, how could she be so dumb? He was sleeping in his own rooms because he couldn't stand to be near her. A sob worked its' way up to her throat, her shoulders began to shake as she slowly backed away to turn back but then she heard a sharp cry of pain coming from inside Kunzite's room. Looking past Kunzite's broad shoulders Mina could see Ami, lying on Kunzite's bed. Her face was drenched in sweat and her hands were clutching her swollen stomach.  
  
Female instinct kicked in, allowing Mina to realize immediately that Ami was in labor. But it was too soon, the girl was supposed to only be five months along. That could only mean that Ami was losing the baby.  
  
Pushing past her husband the girl arrived at the other woman's side. Her left hand felt the girl's burning forehead. Ami's hand blindly reached up to clasp her own, dark blue eyes gazed up at her feverishly.  
  
"Mina-chan?" the girl asked in a horse tone.  
  
"Shhh it's alright Ami I am here." After she said this she turned to face Kunzite, "You, make yourself useful and get a healer up here!"  
  
"No!" Ami cried as she gave Mina's right hand a painful squeeze, "Please Mina, no healer. They'll tell."  
  
Mina glanced back at the woman, she gulped, "Ami, you might be losing the baby but I don't want to lose my friend too. We need to have a healer here so that they can at least make sure that you are going to be alright."  
  
Ami shook her head, "No Mina, you don't understand. I am not losing the baby. I am in labor."  
  
"What? But that's impossible, you told us that you were only five months..."  
  
"I lied!" the girl screamed as a painful contraction ripped through her.  
  
"But...that doesn't make sense." Mina confessed.  
  
Zoicite had been gone for eleven months before he came back five months ago to visit Ami; after his short visit he then went back. So the baby was either several months late or four months early. Unless...unless the baby wasn't his to begin with.  
  
It all made sense.  
  
Kunzite joined them; taking Ami's other side he gently wiped away sweat from her face with a damp cloth and muttered soft reassurances to her.  
  
Mina felt her blood freeze, if ever she needed proof to the rumors here it was. She felt angry, hurt, and guilty all at once. She was of course angry at Kunzite and Ami for betraying not only her but Zoicite as well. And guilty because she had known that they were on some level fond of each other; how could she, a direct descendant of Venus, not see that they were in love was beyond her. Now that she bothered to look she could see a deep bond had formed between them. This bond had not been formed out of spite for their spouses and Serenity for arranging their marriage; this deep soul- binding bond formed because they loved each other. It was also as limited and unbreakable, as it was sweet and blinding; meaning there was no possible way for her to break through it.  
  
She could demand that Kunzite return to her and be hers alone and since he was...normally a man of honor he would more than likely be loyal to her but he wouldn't be happy about it. And neither would Ami.  
  
Ami took in a sharp breath as another contraction rippled through her body. Her hand still holding on to Mina's constricted tightly; a sharp squeeze caused Mina to glance down at Ami. She wanted to be angry at the senshi of water, she wanted to scream at the unfairness of it, she wanted so badly to curse their child to Hades...but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. So she stayed, for the whole nine hours of Ami's labor. Kunzite, like most men at births, was practically useless so it was Mina that had to help Ami deliver the baby. A healthy baby boy, whom once cleaned up wailed for his mother, waving tiny fists in the air.  
  
Mina gently handed the child over to his mother, the child still fussed and fidgeted even as Ami held him. Ami didn't seem to mind though; she just smiled down on the baby. Her eyes and face lit up with an expression often described and yet hardly understood, the instantaneous and loving bond between mother and child. Dark blue-black fuzz lightly covered the soft dome shaped head and dark baby blue eyes met even darker blue eyes. Ami laughed softly as her son blinked at her. She looked up at Kunzite. For a moment he didn't seem to notice that she was looking at him because his child had captivated his attention.  
  
"See, I told you he was a boy." Ami replied smugly.  
  
The man spared Ami a brief frown, "This coming from the woman whom had at least two dozen girl names listed."  
  
"That was just to throw you off," Ami replied jokingly enough though her voice sounded tired. Mina couldn't blame her, heck she was exhausted and all she did was "help" Ami deliver the baby.  
  
Mina looked up at the couple already offering up all of their available attention to the baby that would eventually run their life for the next twenty or so years. She suddenly felt very alone and unwanted. This was their moment together; this time she was the one intruding. Slowly Mina backed away, heading to the door. Once she was outside of the door she sighed and leaned up against it.  
  
'What now?' Mina wondered. It was obvious that she couldn't tell on them, she cared about both of them too much to ruin the happiness that they had found in each other and of course if anyone ever found out that the baby was...technically a bastard the child would be shunned before he could even walk. But she couldn't find it in herself to help them in their deceit either, Zoicite apparently didn't know and would be very "surprised" when he finds out that his and Ami's baby was delivered five months early. How they planned on hiding the fact that the baby that was still suppose to be in the "oven" was a mystery to her and she for one preferred it to remain that way. She moved herself away from the door when she heard the knob turn. The door opened to reveal the tired but relieved face of Kunzite.  
  
He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep; Ami had probably gone into labor earlier yesterday afternoon plus the nine hours that stretched into the early hours of this morning. He moved to speak; knowing what he wanted to say to her Mina tried to stall.  
  
"How's Ami and the baby doing?" she asked softly.  
  
Kunzite paused, his expression turning unreadable, "The baby fell asleep a few minutes ago, so did Ami."  
  
"So have you decided what to name the little squirt yet?" Mina asked trying hard to sound lighthearted.  
  
Kunzite shook his head, "No, not yet." For as long as Mina knew Kunzite she had never seen him so nervous. He refused to look at her and his hands trembled lightly.  
  
"Mina..." he sighed before finishing his sentence, "I...would sincerely apologize for what we did...if I was sincerely sorry.  
  
A small bittersweet smile tugged on her lips, "I understand. But Kunzite, this really isn't the time to talk about such things. You're lover has just had her baby, both of you are exhausted and you are obviously too distracted for us to get anywhere with this conversation so for now we will part here."  
  
"But Mina, we need to...I can't let you leave without out at least knowing that I...we never meant to hurt anyone. I know that doesn't really help but we never meant for it to go this far."  
  
"And yet you don't want to walk away from it." Mina replied sagely, even though her throat was beginning to constrict with withheld sobs.  
  
He sighed again this time running a hand through his long white-silver hair; "Mina, we can't walk away and forget about each other. We have tried, many times, but it didn't matter whether we were separated by a few days, a week, or a month. We are miserable without each other."  
  
Mina managed a watery smile, "I understand. You two love each other a lot. No, more than a lot, I have a feeling that you two might have been made for each other but...no one but Fate could see that."  
  
"You can tell the Queen," Kunzite confessed.  
  
"No, I can't do that to you or Ami..." Mina began but Kunzite grasped her hands.  
  
"Tell her so that we can dissolve our marriage. I don't want you to be unhappy because of me and Ami."  
  
"What about Zoicite?" Mina asked.  
  
Kunzite growled low in his throat, "The man is a fool! Both Ami and me tried to drop hints to him the entire time he was here a few months ago but he is so stupid, so oblivious so..."  
  
"In love with Ami-chan." Mina said sharply unable to hold back her anger and bitterness any longer.  
  
"He trusts her because he loves her just like I trusted you because I LOVED YOU!" Mina cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kunzite moved to comfort her but she bolted away.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"You've already made your choice Kunzite. It must be hard for you to choose between duty and what your heart tells you but please for god sake please stay as far away from me as possible. Whatever you decide our marriage will stay because it will disgrace not only me but also your lover and her child will be shunned. So we will pretend that none of this ever happened to draw suspicion away you will at the very least try to act more like a husband, maybe we can have our own child so that there won't be so much gossip flying other than that I really don't care if I ever see you again."  
  
With those last words Mina turned and left Kunzite standing on in front of his rooms. When she arrived at into her chambers she cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Amazing how some things never change," Mina said softly as tears fell down her face.  
  
Hearing the soft cry of his ward Artemis gracefully leapt from the windowsill to the floor then jumped up to her bed.  
  
"I am sorry Mina," the cat murmured, "It isn't fair that you should have your memories back so soon."  
  
"No, I am alright Art."  
  
The cat snarled, "I swear if I could just my claws on that jerk I would gorge his eyes out. He put you through so much pain back then and now he is trying to draw Ami in like a fly to honey."  
  
Mina gasped, she hadn't thought of Ami's betrayal that way. What if she had regained her memories as well? If the water senshi remember their past then she probably fell into the same trap. Now all that was left was for Kunzite to use her to serve his and Beryl's purpose.  
  
Quickly Mina arose to her feet, threw open the door to her room.  
  
"Mina?" the bemused cat questioned before he too leaped off the bed and followed his owner.  
  
When he exited the room the blonde was already half slipping on her shoes half running out of the door, "Can't talk right now Art, I have got to find Kunzite before..."  
  
The blonde's sentence was cut off by the slam of the front door.  
  
Mina ran down the flight of stairs, almost tripping over a few that she missed; in her hand she was franticly punching buttons on the communicator trying to get a hold of the other senshi.  
  
Ami  
  
I tried to stifle a yawn as I sleepily followed Kunzite around...what else...a serene peaceful parks. What is with bad guys and attacking parks at night I'll never understand, maybe it has something to do with the fact that they are invading a haven normally reserved for children's playgrounds and semi- romantic retreats for young lovers. And even though I have been able not only to understand but also obtain the mind of a villain I still don't get it. Oh whom am I kidding, there is a lot of things that I don't understand.  
  
To some standards I am perceived as a genius, a golden child of intellect, but when it comes to people I am clueless. Before I met Usagi and the others I was lonely without even realizing it. I never really had friends as a child because I was too busy reading and later studying not to mention shy to attract the attention of people. Almost as soon as I was "introduced" into the living world I was trusted into the surreal realm of fighting supernatural evils and now I am technically apart of the supernatural evil. Not bad for a fourteen year old girl. Don't get me wrong, I am certainly not proud of what I have done but I can't go back. They wouldn't want be back, not after all I have done. Too much venom runs through my veins for me to ever be innocent again.  
  
That and there's Kunzite. I keep telling myself that I am a fool for staying for any reason especially if one reason is the former bane of my existence. Those brief touches that we shared before I fell asleep again were as wonderful as they were forbidden; I want more but at the same time that I am craving affection I want answers. He pushes me away, for good reasons that I can understand but I could tell that he was hesitating.  
  
'You're so dumb. He can't be in love with you, your ten years his junior. He's evil not sick Ami so why don't you do yourself the favor and wake up before you can get yourself hurt.'  
  
I nodded my head, a combination of conformation to something Kunzite said and towards the cynical thoughts running through my head. Just let the past be just that. Don't let it interfere the present. I turn my eyes towards the odd spiral shaped black tower. The dark crystalline surface gleaming in the light of a half moon; believe it or not ladies and gentlemen this is our plan, the one Blonde-san has been working on for oh the last sixty or so years and the one we have been painstakingly placing into motion for the last three months. Sure it is just a chunk of dark crystal but this little...okay large hunk of rock is going to literally send this world to hell and back. Even though I loathe myself for admitting this I am actually kind of excited to see if it will actually work.  
  
Kunzite circled the perimeter of the rock; his cold eyes giving the crystal a cynical gaze, what he is looking for could be anyone's guess. I hold back another yawn, wishing that he had allowed me at least another hour of sleep before dragging me back out into a world that I had disappeared from less than a few hours ago. It was still the pitch of night, but the sun would be rising in a two hours so we had to work quickly.  
  
My part in this is relatively easy. All I have to do is conduct the dark energy like a human lightning rod, morbid as it sounds that is my job. More than once the thought... 'This might kill me' has crossed my mind more than once but I can't back down, besides what does it matter if I die this way. You see I already know that Kunzite plans to kill once he has destroyed the other senshi and Beryl because he also forgets at times that our thoughts are linked. He is one slick bastard, and I mean that with the utmost...affection. I wince at the thought, I hate playing the martyr but this seems to be the role that Fate has typecast me to be.  
  
"I think we're good to go," Kunzite said as he briefly tore his gaze away from the crystal to me.  
  
Instead of replying I turned my head towards the source of intruder.  
  
Standing in front of us was not the dark haired priestess but we were graced with the presence of the golden child, Minakto, Mina, Sailor V, and Sailor Venus.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Meddling senshi verses Kunzite and Ami- chan round two. Ding.  
  
Kunzite  
  
I glared at the blonde senshi whom just had to show up when we were about ready to set the plan into motion. The others had yet to arrive but if there is one thing that I have learned from being annoyed by these little female pests is that where there is one the four others are bound to show up eventually. This one seemed to be the leader of the group, not a very competent one it appeared but she at least tried. Like her blue haired friend her determined expression and her tense stance brought to mind various images of the past. We were lovers for a short while but whatever romantic intentions we had towards one another fizzled around that time I met Ami.  
  
It would only make sense that my wife from the past would be reborn at the same time as my lover but what does it matter. Both will have to die so they should mean nothing to me. Yet a twinge of guilt tugs on me as I watch the blonde haired girl allow her gaze to drift between Ami and then me. Her blue eyes lingered at me for a moment before her hand reached for a long golden chain. As soon as her fingers brush the chain a golden light enveloped the weapon, quickly the light faded and the once whip-like chain had become a large silver broadsword. My eyes widen as I felt the flow of her powers, she was stronger than Ami; her source of power literally radiating off of her; I glanced at Ami feeling a wave of fear envelope me. I have been so busy perfecting my plan and getting Ami use to handling weapons and using various spells that I had neglected the nursing of her inner powers.  
  
Now this girl was ten times stronger than Ami was at this point.  
  
'Ami, get out of here.' I warned.  
  
She looked up at me with a confused glance, 'Why? Kunzite she won't hurt me, she's my friend.'  
  
I wanted to laugh at the horrible irony, 'This coming from the girl whom tried to kill one of her friends?' I commented dryly.  
  
A small blush of embarrassment, 'What I meant to say is that she is more than likely after you, so unless you plan on forcing me to leave I am not going anywhere.'  
  
'Fine, just stay out of the way and work on the crystal. I can take care of her.' I replied sharply.  
  
' All right, but Kunzite do me a favor, don't underestimate her. Mina is a lot stronger than she looks.' Ami replied before turning towards the crystal.  
  
Before I could reply the blonde senshi began charging at us. We scattered by teleporting above the blonde girl. Ami withdrew her daggers and began throwing several of them at the girl's feet. The girl gracefully dodged the daggers. Ami draws several more daggers and throw at the girl to distract the girl while I teleport behind the girl.  
  
Quickly I grab her free arm and pen it to her back. She turned her head to find me but it was too late, she wasn't going anywhere unless I decide to let her go.  
  
I leaned over and whispered to her, "You remember, don't you?"  
  
She stiffened but nodded in reply, "Yes, that's why I came to stop you. You killed Ami once and I refuse to allow you do it again.  
  
"It won't do you any good. She is mine. Besides she betrayed you and your friends, why should you care if she lives or dies."  
  
The girl growled, "No matter what Ami does, she is still my friend. This may be a little more than your dark mind can handle but we care for one another like sisters. We would do anything for each other."  
  
I smirked as I titled her head around to see me, "Really? Well apparently your loyalty didn't extend to Ami. She was only with me a week before she broke down crying because she was so afraid that all of you had abandoned her. It makes me wonder as well, why didn't you come find her; instead you searched the city even though you knew that you wouldn't find her in this world. The cats must have known were the Dark Kingdom is located, I know because I wanted them to find us." I finished with a snarl as I increased my grip on the girl's arm, hearing it audibly crack.  
  
She gave out a horse cry, the girl gasped for breath, tears of pain pricking the corner of her eyes.  
  
"You're sick," she hissed under her breathe, "It's not enough for you to turn one of our own against us you have to warp her mind with promises and lies just to have her bend under your will; your own mindless slave without being completely mindless."  
  
Suddenly she snapped away from my grip, cracking her wrist from the force but now she was free. With her other hand she raised she drove the sword into my right shoulder. White-hot pain exploded as the sharp blade ripped through tendons and muscle. Blood blossomed like a dark flower, slowly dripping its' nectar across the torn sleeve of my shirt falling towards the ground. For a moment I could stare at the young woman with shock and disbelief.  
  
"Mars Fireball..." A scream ripped through the air.  
  
Staggering backwards I just barely managed to miss the flying ball of fire.  
  
Glancing forward I could see the rest of the gruesome foursome lined up in their ridiculous battle gear of short skits and high-heeled shoes.  
  
I heard a gasp behind me. While I was holding the blonde girl at bay Ami had been placing the final codes into the crystal. Two small hands grasped my injured shoulder and tried to pull me away. I shrugged off Ami's hands in time to dodge a lighting bolt.  
  
'Kunzite stop! You're going to get yourself killed!' Ami wailed inside my head.  
  
'Don't worry about me, just protect that crystal.' I replied.  
  
She gasped just as I saw sliver of gleaming silver through the corner of my eye.  
  
I jumped out of the reach of the broadsword but I lost my balance due to my wounded shoulder and had to lean up against a tree to keep from falling. Normally I am not an activist for retreating but if I am going to fight them off I need to heal my shoulder first. I move deeper into the small patch of trees, once I find a suitable distance I raise my other hand to rest on the torn shoulder. A surge of dark energy courses through me, healing the wound instantly but as with any gift from the darkness this comes with a price. This is not the time to worry about that now.  
  
Emerging from the forest I see that Ami is valiantly defending the crystal, which is now glowing a dark violet, meaning that the last code has been activated.  
  
Her daggers have been exchanged for a long slender rapier, which she uses to pierce the side of the tall Amazon brunette that strongly reminds me of Nephrite's wife. The taller girl stumbles back for a moment before she boldly charges forward and punches Ami in the face before she can dodge.  
  
Behind them the girl Ami called Usagi and the dark haired girl named Rei were viciously attacking the crystal as it slowly gained power. At this rate they will break it before it can fully activate, that won't do. But what concerns me is that the blonde with the broadsword is nowhere to be seen. I didn't have to look far to find her because she found me first.  
  
I teleported before she could embed the blade into my skull as she leapt down from her hiding place in a tree.  
  
I summoned my own weapon before I returned to the ground. This girl will be the first to die.  
  
A loud metallic clash resounds as our weapons cleave against one another. We convey heated words through cold gazes as we move agilely and quickly to catch the other off guard. A battle that ended thousands of years of go begins its' climax here, once again we are fighting over the position of a person only this time instead of fighting over the fate of the young blonde with meatball like hairstyle we are fighting for the life of the child of water.  
  
I move to strike her across her chest but she effortlessly raises her blade to block my attack, her baby blue eyes fuming at me, her voice dripping with toxic words, "You are not going to win, not this time Kunzite."  
  
"Look around Mina, I have already won." I snarled as I pushed her back causing her to lose her balance for a moment, giving me time to charge at her only to meet the resistance of her sword.  
  
"What is that crystal for?" she growled in reply.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you...oh wait I'll have to kill you anyway." I said with dry humor.  
  
She rolled her eyes but still kept up with my pace, "Empty threats as usual. You would think that a thousand years would allow you enough time to come up with better comebacks "dear"," she replied sarcastically as she trusted the sword at such an angle that it caught my right side causing another wound.  
  
I gasped out of surprise and pain, backing away from the girl, very bad move on my part. Unlike more heroes, or heroines, Mina didn't mind fighting dirty. She raced at me, with the blunt of her sword she shoved me back causing me to lose what little bit of air I had recovered. I coughed out blood, just as the wound began to pour out its' own amount of black-red blood, but I refused to give up; so she caught me not once but twice, sheer luck was all that she had on her side.  
  
But apparently luck was all that she needed because her next move, even though it missed, caught me off guard so I stumbled backwards awkwardly, almost losing my footing again.  
  
I gritted my teeth, angry with myself for not being more aware of her movements. I tried to regain my ground by blindly slashing at her, this time I managed to give her a blow to her chest, straight through her heart. Her blue eyes widen as she fell back gravity painfully drawing out the sword, blood fell to the ground like crimson rain. Her face paled with visible suffering and quick blood loss. Slowly she slides off of the sword and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
For a moment her eyes gaze up at me but then they flutter close, at last the blonde leader was out of my way. I turned my head to check on Ami's progress just as she unleashed a deadly ice storm attack of her own design; apparently while I have been neglecting the training of her natural powers she had been working on improving them at least. I move to help her but before I can move forward I am knocked off balance by a strong force. Lying on my back I tried to arise only to be pinned down by the now infamous broadsword. A drop of blood splattered across my face, I looked up to see the blonde haired senshi, her face pale and contorted with pain but still very much alive.  
  
"You son of a bitch," she hissed between labor breaths as she raised the sword to decapitate me. I kicked her away with my feet and then rolled away from the blade, which still managed to nick a small portion of my back.  
  
I got to my feet just as the girl heaved herself up to her unsteady legs. Her chest was covered in blood but her trembling hand still kept a strong and still capable grip on the sword. Gods, and here I was thinking that these girls were human! No one can survive being stabbed in the heart.  
  
Without warning Mina summoned another golden whip chain, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she yelled. Before I could even think of escaping the chain wrapped tightly around me. While I struggled with the confining chain Mina began rushing at me with her broadsword raised above her head. I tried to run but the chain coiled around my legs making sure that I would remain in place, the perfect target for its' cold mistress.  
  
I watched without fear or hesitation as she raced towards me drawing closer and closer, I am not afraid of death, heck I would almost welcome it since my plan seems to be crumbling beneath me just when I was so close.  
  
She is less than a five feet away from me. I bite my tongue to prevent a scream of pain/panic but before she can close in on me a blur of blue blocks the path.  
  
There is a sicking sound of metal clashing and shattering bone but to my amazement it isn't my chest that had received the blow. Mina stares in blank horror as the human shield slumped against my restrained form.  
  
A head covered in dark blue hair slumped against my chest where the blade should have landed. Pale hands fisted weakly into the remains of my tattered and blood soaked shirt. Her blood mingles with mine as she leans against me out of necessity; the sword still embedded into her chest, between her breasts, right at the heart.  
  
Somewhere, possibly behind me I hear a horrified shriek from one of the senshi but I am too numb to register what has happened. So far I have realized that I am not dead or even bleeding in another from another wound.  
  
Suddenly the numbness wears away and what remains of the world crumbles. The small body leaning against me had not only taken the blow for me but is slowly dying because of it. I jerked the body so hard that the sword was wrenched free causing the small girl to scream in pain. More blood colored the ground, more blood than should be allowed. She won't be able to live without all of that blood.  
  
No.  
  
She can't die.  
  
Piteously forgetting that I was planning on killing her anyway I spun her around to assist the horrible reality.  
  
I don't want her to die.  
  
Her sickly and pale face glanced up at me with a glazed expression covering her normally intelligent blue eyes. Without thinking I try to heal her wound with the same dark energy that I had used to cure my shoulder but before I can summon the energy I stop; when I said that healing the body with dark energy came with a terrible price I meant that the dark energy while it heals the wound it also drains the person of their life energy. I can handle this since I have lived off of dark energy for over a thousand years but Ami at this very venerable condition.  
  
Rattled with shock I hold her closer. I try to probe her mind but even while she is dying she is blocking her thoughts out of my reach.  
  
After several times of wishing that she would shut up I would give anything for her to say something anything. Mina dropped her blade and came closer towards us. I gave her a warning glare and a snarl as I backed away a few feet still holding Ami's body close to mine.  
  
I turn around to escape only to find myself surrounded by the other senshi. They look at Ami's wounded form with mortified expressions but I can already see anger settle into their faces. They plan on taking her away from me, whether they decide on wrenching her dying body away from my corpse or try to persuade me to give her up I don't know. But I do know that I can't allow them to take her away from me.  
  
For three months I told myself that she meant nothing, that I would kill her once this was all over but now that she is dying I would give almost anything to keep her alive. Before the senshi could close in on me I teleported back to the Dark Kingdom and into our chambers. Carrying Ami's limp body I was able to ignore my own injury for a few minutes, but as soon as I set her down on her bed pain arose from my wound. I pushed the pain aside turning my attention back to the girl. Her breathing was very shallow, her face growing another shade of impossible paleness.  
  
'Hang in there,' I try to reassure her even though I can feel her slipping away.  
  
Unable to watch her die I glance around the room. This has been her room since I brought her "home", but for the first month she refused to leave my rooms until I would force her to sleep here, she would beg for me to stay for just a few minutes. Normally I would stay for just a few minutes, until she fell asleep.  
  
'Please don't go.' Her left hand loosely coils around my right hand, her fingers already growing cold and clammy.  
  
For a moment I was grateful that she was still speaking to me somewhat. I replied her gesture with a gentle squeeze.  
  
'I am not going anywhere. It's you that needs to stay.'  
  
'Why do you care?' she replied in a haughty tone.  
  
'I care...because...I just don't want to lose you. I have wasted too much effort into your training to have you die on me...'  
  
'Lair. You were planning on killing me once our plan was set into motion. Now that we have failed you shouldn't care how or why I expire.'  
  
I guess the saying; "the truth hurts" is literally true.  
  
'I want you stay, what more do you want?'  
  
Then it came to me.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
She mentally cackled at me, 'That was a good one Kunzite,' she replied bitterly.  
  
'I am serious. I want you to stay because I love you.'  
  
She turned her head away, 'Even if I believed you, it is not my place to say whether or not I live. But if would honestly say that if given your poison you call love and a sharp dagger, I would take the dagger any day.'  
  
I growled at her, grasping her shoulders I brought her to face me, "I am dead serious Ami! Believe me." I added in a softer tone.  
  
She shook her head, her small hand reaching up to gently touch my face, 'If you would have told me the same thing yesterday I might have believed you, but now I know that I can't trust a single word you say.'  
  
Ami closed her eyes to shut me out. Instead of grabbing her and demanding her to look at me I curled beside her. I tried to apologize to her even though I knew that it was falling on deaf ears.  
  
I gently held her against me, as her breathing grew shallower. The sheets were already drenched red with her blood. I had tried to give her small dosages of dark energy but whether it helped or hindered the situation was yet to be seen; for even if the wound were to close up the amount of blood loss was too great for her to survive.  
  
She shuttered, her body growing steadily colder I tightened my grip around her body all the will trying to get her to talk to me at least telepathically. Her breathing hitched several times, warning me that she would soon leave.  
  
'Why?' I asked, really not expecting a reply, 'If you don't trust me, if you hate me so much why did you try to save me?'  
  
Her reply was unexpected and broken sounding, 'I did it because I wanted...you to see...how much it hurts to know that what you're living for dies right before your eyes.'  
  
Slowly her hand slide down my arm, leaving a cold and bloodstained trail in its' wake.  
  
A very small smile stretched across her face, 'I am sorry; I was lying when I said that I didn't care. I love you too, that's really why I did it.'  
  
With that she left.  
  
No dramatic withdraw of a last breath.  
  
Just a strong silent oppression that was more accusing than her words. For what seemed like hours I could do nothing but remain sitting on the bed covered in blood, holding the lifeless body of a child that had unknowingly became an irreplaceable fixture in my existence.  
  
The room felt so large yet silent that it seemed to be steadily enclosing on me. I had to get out of here.  
  
'What does it matter?' I asked myself.  
  
Our plan had failed; Ami was gone so there was really nothing left.  
  
There must be something, anything to hang on to though.  
  
I suddenly recalled Princess Serenity and the power that she and her mother held. Since the queen was dead her reincarnated daughter would have to do.  
  
If I couldn't have one thing I would have to settle for the other.  
  
I teleported out of the Dark Kingdom this time instead of standing within the confines of the park that held a, by now, broken crystal but a small suburb. Standing in front of the house that Ami often pictured as Usagi's house I waited patiently for the blonde to return.  
  
Notes: I am sorry if Kunzite is kind of out of character, not to mention Mina, but I needed to do that to get through this chapter so please bear with me. I don't know about you guys but this chapter was kind of sad...pathetic I know but I was all but crying towards the end...yes I know I am very weird and I have no life so sue me...wait don't sue me I have no money.  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
Mercury Destiny: Glad to hear from you again and thank you!  
  
Sailor Lune: Winces, ouch sorry about those. I hope to correct those mistakes along with several others after I have finished this fic, but if I tried to correct all of that stuff now I would get so distracted with correcting my mistakes that I would become discouraged from writing more so for now please bear with me. I also hope to repost this fic on my website once I have it up and running which will be...mid summer at best, the site version will be edited better. I am still very sorry about those errors. I'll try to do better.  
  
Yui4: Thank you, sorry this is a little bit later than I had planned but at least its' finally here.  
  
Kaiya: I was actually kind of shocked the way it turned out, believe or not I am a very conservative person and I am strongly opposed to extra martial affairs; but when I wrote it is just seemed to fit so it stayed. Besides as a writer I should be able to expand my views and to give a greater depth to my stories and again after reading the chapter it just fit so well that I had to add Mina's point of view. Anyway that's enough of my rambling. Thank you for reviewing! 


	11. The Pact

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Website still not up but it is getting there...as for this fic is finally drawing to a close after having it posted on this site for almost an entire year, feels like almost twenty at times...not that I am complaining or anything I have been having a lot of fun writing this fic. Speaking of fun...thank you so much for sending in all of your reviews, they have been very encouraging and helpful. Thanks goes out to:  
  
Mistress of Ice: Yeah! Glomps Ice, I am so glad that you came back!! Whimpers and cowers slightly, Sorry...it wasn't that I wanted to do that but I had to...forgive? Anyway great to have ya back!  
  
Yui4: blushes, you really think so? I thought that the fight scene was cruddy and I should have elaborated on it a bit more, I still might do that when I revise this fic, thank you so much for the complement.  
  
Mercury Destiny: Hands Ami a box of tissues. Me very sorry!!! Raises right hand I solemnly swear not to kill off any more main characters...at least in this fic.  
  
Nova33: I'll try to fit some more memories and stuff into this chapter but be forewarned that this and the following chapters will be centered around closure and normally I don't like moving backward to move forward, or is that moving forward to go backwards...no wait...Blue mumbles incoherently for a moment. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Sailor Lune: I tried really hard to not make the characters OOC, one way I tired to achieve this was sort of combining the characteristics from both the anime and the manga to come to a sort of balance plus taking into the account astrology and stuff like that...but I am rambling...thank you for being understanding, again I was kind of scared about posting that chapter due to blatant OOCness with just about everyone. Thank you!  
  
And last but certainly not least Sailor Element: Blue blushes a deep scarlet, Wow uh I really don't know what else to say but thank you so much!  
  
Now before I continue I am giving you guys a fair warning that this might have OOCness, hopefully nothing too horrible I hope and of course language, intense sarcasm and now some...other stuff.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
The Pact  
  
Usagi  
  
You would think that spending half a year of your life as a super heroine of love and justice would prepare you for just about anything. After all of the bizarre monsters and evil...people that one had to fight on a regular basis one might be devoided of the emotion of shock or surprise...but even with all of those factors Usagi was still very shocked too say the least when she turned the street corner just two hours after an early dawn to see her number one nemesis standing less than five feet away from her house. He looked very bedraggled; his shirt was torn from where Mina had caught him with her broadsword, blood from the wound was caked to his side. But despite his appearance, especially in front of her house she would have immediately transformed into Sailor Moon and at least try to beat him; that is if he wasn't carrying Ami in his arms.  
  
Slowly she edged the corner, her back against the wall as she wondered what to do. If he knew where she lived than he must also know her real identity and since she knew that she couldn't take him on by herself. But she couldn't just waltz over to him unprotected. She nodded and silently transformed into her alter identity and turned the corner.  
  
Even with her powers she felt scared to approach Kunzite but she knew that she couldn't let him stalk around her house when her family was inside.  
  
"What are you doing here Kunzite?" Usagi/ Sailor Moon asked the older man.  
  
He looked up to face her, he remained standing in the same spot almost as if he was expecting her to come closer. Sailor Moon hesitated for a moment before she came closer; but still gave a wide birth between her and the "affectionately" named "Dark Kingdom Dork".  
  
He didn't reply to her question instead he turned his eyes towards her home. She shuttered wondering if he was going to snap at any moment, just drop Ami's lifeless body and blast her house killing her parents and younger brother inside.  
  
"We should leave before someone sees us," he said suddenly before he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
For a moment Sailor Moon could only stare at his retreating form with a bemused expression until she realized that he was easily leaving her behind.  
  
"I uh, hey wait for me!" Sailor Moon called out as she raced to catch up with Kunzite.  
  
She fell in step behind him all the while wondering what people would think if people saw a man almost covered in blood and a young girl dressed in an odd costume, oh and let's not forget the dead body of another girl. She shook her head, only to have her eyes turn towards Ami. The blue-haired senshi had a long vertical slit that stared from her chest down towards her ribs from the broadsword.  
  
All of them, the senshi, had seen the smaller girl take the blow for their enemy; shock was the first reaction than horror but before any one could really reach that point Kunzite had already left with Ami. Then the rest of them had to help get Mina to a hospital; Usagi wanted to stay behind at the hospital but Lita and Rei forced her to go home so that she wouldn't get in trouble with her parents again. The girl had to hold back tears as her mind drifted from her present situation to Mina; at first this super heroine stuff was just a game, a very scary and dangerous game at times but she really never took it seriously but now the world seemed to be growing darker with each passing day. She had already lost a fellow senshi and friend and now another one was in mortal jeopardy and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
The tears that she tried to hold back slide down her eyes as she blindly followed Kunzite to...where was he planning on taking them anyway?  
  
"What does it matter?" Usagi asked herself as she choked back a sob. She felt so weak and helpless.  
  
"What?" Kunzite asked as he turned his head.  
  
Usagi clenched her fists, "I...I hate this! I hate all of this! I don't want to go through with any of this anymore, this is all wrong! Ami's dead, Mina might die and...and I just want to be normal! I am tired of having to be strong when I am really scared; I am tired of having people depending on me because I only let them down. I am just tired of it all!" Usagi cried as she slowly sank to her knees, her tears falling down her face to stain the sidewalk.  
  
She felt so stupid and ashamed for letting her enemy see her emotional breakdown but the last few months had been too much for her to take. "I am sorry," she whispered as she quickly wiped her tears away, "I guess Rei's right I am a meatball headed baka."  
  
"Maybe." Kunzite said, "But right now I need...your help."  
  
The blonde haired child stared up, her dark blue eyes blinking at him in disbelief, "W...what did you say?"  
  
"You heard me and I will not repeat myself, so pull your ass off of the ground and follow me." Kunzite growled.  
  
Usagi quickly scrambled to her feet, her eyes downcast as she followed Kunzite to...what else a park, thankfully this one seemed to be abandoned and secluded.  
  
Carefully Kunzite set Ami's body on the ground before turning to Usagi; his cold eyes staring at her skeptically.  
  
Nervously Usagi shifted her weight on her feet, "So uh why do you need my help?"  
  
Kunzite looked up from Ami to Usagi then back to the water senshi; "You may or may not realize this but even while you are Usagi and Sailor Ditz, you are also the Moon Princess Serenity..."  
  
"Whoa, nuh uh, don't you even go there!" Usagi said crossing her arms over her chest, "Isn't it bad enough that I have an identity crises every other day now I have ANOTHER identity. And besides, how can I be a princess of anything..."  
  
"Well you let me finish." Kunzite hissed in a very irritated sounding tone.  
  
Usagi gulped and nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you." Kunzite replied.  
  
"First, no matter what you think or say; yes, you are the Moon Princess Serenity, or at least her reincarnated form. Second, the Moon Princess, and her mother Queen Serenity, have the power of regeneration and resurrection through the power of the Imperial Crystal. That's why I need your help."  
  
Usagi glanced down at Ami's body before replying, "Let me get this straight, you Mister Blonde Evil Dude want me to help you bring Ami back?"  
  
Kunzite reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"She's my friend! Tell me why." Usagi pleaded.  
  
"I just want her back. That is all that you need to know. Now, enlighten me," Kunzite said cockily as he waited for Usagi to summon the powers of the Imperial Crystal.  
  
The girl in question sweat-dropped and began muttering, "Uh well you see, I uh I really don't know anything about this Imperial Crystal other than the fact that me and others have to find it before..."  
  
"What?!" the older man growled as his right hand clasped tightly around Usagi's throat and lifting her up off the ground.  
  
"You're telling me that you are so stupid, so incompetent that you don't even know anything about your own power source. That you haven't the slightly clue on just what allows you to parade around in this stupid uniform, to throw that stupid tiara of yours!" he roared in the girl's face.  
  
Usagi cringed at his tone but had to reluctantly admit again to knowing nothing about the Imperial Crystal.  
  
Kunzite let a vile curse escape his lips before he dropped Usagi to the ground.  
  
The girl threw an angry/hurt glare at Kunzite only to have her face soften as she followed his gaze to Ami's lifeless form.  
  
"You...care about her don't you?" she asked softly.  
  
Even though Kunzite didn't say anything Usagi could tell that her question was easily answered.  
  
"I am sorry, I had no idea. If you want me to I'll try."  
  
Kunzite's hands constricted into tight fists, "No. The last thing you need to do is to venture into such power lightly. If you can't do it then I'll find another way."  
  
Usagi gulped, she wanted her friend back more than anything in the world but despite her ditzy appearance and immature actions she knew that there was something that shouldn't be messed with.  
  
"Please," Usagi began, "don't be mad at me, but has it ever occurred to you that maybe...this is better. Maybe..."  
  
She stopped in mid sentence as Kunzite turned his head to glare at her; his eyes were filled with such anger and malice that for a moment Usagi wondered if one could kill with a single stare.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You are wrong in assuming that I love her but it would be the truth to say that I need her. I hate myself for it but she has become apart of my existence. If you can't help me I'll find another way." Kunzite said before he effortlessly scooped Ami's form back into his arms.  
  
"Wait," Usagi pleaded.  
  
Kunzite gritted his teeth wondering what in the seven realms of hell the blonde wanted now he turned to face the girl he found the same princess he has spoken of just a few minutes ago.  
  
Same long white ball gown, same silver hair done up in those "meatballs".  
  
Her eyes were calmed yet surprisingly cold and apathetic. But while her outward appearance was posed if malicious and out of place; inside the "real" Usagi was very confused lying behind layers of concert walls set in place by the Princess whom although grateful to her host form had her own agenda to complete and with this desperate man in her corner she could accomplish her goals.  
  
She smiled softly, her right hand scooped up an inch of her white skirt to keep it from dragging in the mud as she crossed over to Kunzite.  
  
"You do realize that what you ask of me comes at a great price." Princess Serenity replied in a quite and melodious tone.  
  
Kunzite nodded, "Whatever it takes. Whatever you want if it is in my power I will give it to you as payment for..."  
  
Suddenly Serenity placed her finger to his mouth, "You shouldn't make promises so quickly my lord or you just find yourself joining Lady Ami in death."  
  
She pulled away only to circle the older man, "You see while what you request of me is dangerous to my health, could very well kill me if not done correctly; but I could ask you to in return do something that could not only affect you but your beloved Queen..."  
  
Kunzite snorted, "You could ask me to barbeque that bitch on a spit for all I care," he said darkly.  
  
"Or I could ask you to give up your life in exchange for Ami's." Serenity stated boldly; "Why the disbelieving stare? Do you think that a person is instantly brought to life? That a sacrifice isn't made to resurrect someone? True I could use my own life energy but being that this body as it is right now is weak that could be disastrous. The magic involved with such an act could cause this entire planet to explode if I were to lose control so another life force must be used. There is other way of course but the complete transfer of one life force to another is the easiest form. Would you be able to do that for her? If I were to ask you right now if you would willingly give up your life in exchange for hers would you do it?"  
  
Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Serenity smirked, she knew he wouldn't willingly give up his life for the girl; no he had too much pride and was far too jaded to hold onto such romantic beliefs...  
  
"I would,"  
  
She blinked in disbelief.  
  
The princesss gave him a cynical stare, "Lair, you're just saying that so I'll have pity on you."  
  
"You are the one who is wrong child; I would give up my life for her, if and only if it was the only way. But unless I am going deaf you did mention of another way."  
  
A sly smile curled on the lips of the princess; "You are shrewd my lord. Yes there is another way, it is risky and unstable but as of right now it is our best option for two reasons. One I will not have a remake of Romeo and Juliet because as soon as Ami wakes up and sees you dead how long do you think it will take her to realize that she "must join you in death." Reason two I need you alive for you to perform your half of this bargain of ours. But I regress, before we can get to your portion of our deal I suppose I must follow through my own promise."  
  
With that said Serenity slowly raised her hand to touch the side of Ami's face, her index finger rested briefly on her temple where the same dark blue symbol began to glow briefly only to be replaced by a bright silver light that steadily engulfed her body.  
  
"Place her on the ground Kunzite," Serenity commanded.  
  
Kunzite gently set the girl's body down only to have Serenity place her right hand against his chest.  
  
He glanced down at the smaller girl for half a minute before she explained.  
  
"This is the other form of transference, since you can't give all of your energy to her you'll have to give half of the dark energy sustaining you while Ami's own powers will be transferred to you to make up for your missing half, understand?"  
  
"...I don't think that I want to." Kunzite replied dryly.  
  
A cloud of "dark" energy formed in front of Usagi's hand just as she transferred the dark blue energy into Kunzite. She then turned and transferred the dark energy into Ami's prone form.  
  
Kunzite looked down at the girl's body, which still wasn't moving or even showing any change.  
  
He turned to face Serenity, "She's not even breathing. Is this your idea of a joke?" he growled.  
  
"Be still!" the princess snarled in reply, "There is still one last part to perform than you can have your "precious" water sprite back. But until then let's talk about payment."  
  
Kunzite  
  
"No, you finish the process than we talk about payment." I replied sharply, for a moment I was afraid that she either didn't know what to do next or she was afraid to perform the next task.  
  
She shook her head, "Nope. This last part requires me to summon the Imperial Crystal so I have to make sure that you are really doing this for Ami instead of using her as bait. So to make sure that your intentions are indeed noble you must repay me now."  
  
I gritted my teeth but reluctantly agreed with her logic, "Fine, what do you want then. Shall I give you Beryl's head on a platter, sabotage the Dark Kingdom..."  
  
She turned her head, her crystal blue eyes were very somber, "I could care less about what happens to this world, I suppose to be dormant remember? What does it mean to me if my host fails or if this whole planet implodes on itself, nothing matters with the exception of one thing. One thing that I care about more than my own life."  
  
She spared a glance towards Ami, "I think you understand better than I could ever explain it. I know that I should hate him for willingly giving into that witch but at the same time I refuse to live without him. So you will take me to my beloved."  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"You must!" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"You must be crazy for actually WANTING to walk into a place that is practically living and breathing dark energy when you yourself are a living breathing piece of light energy..."  
  
"Why do you think I am asking you to take me there? You were able to keep Ami alive long enough in that place for a few days. I'll only be there long enough to free him and then you can return both of us here." Serenity replied in a serious tone.  
  
"It is more than just the energy conflict," I said frankly.  
  
Turning to face the younger girl I tried to convey my nonexistent sympathy, "Lady Serenity, if you could only see what he has become you wouldn't want to be within ten feet of him. He is not the same person; sometimes I wonder if he is even human anymore and that's saying a lot since I myself haven't been classified as "human" or even "mortal" for at least a thousand years."  
  
"I don't care," the princess stated sincerely, "Like I said this world could go to hell for all I care just as long as I can have him by my side again I will happily watch it go down in flames. Just please take me to him, allow me to free him then your debt to me will be paid and your loyalty proven; only then will I give Ami back to you. A life for a life, a lover for a lover sounds fair don't you agree?" she asked before offering her hand to seal the offer.  
  
Something tells me that I am going to regret this very soon.  
  
Ami  
  
Yes, yes I know that I am suppose to be dead but technically I am not...well it is kind of hard to explain and frankly I don't even know why. One minute I was surrounded by silence and darkness and now I have been "summoned" to this level of semi-conscious. I can sense that something is going on around me but I can't see, smell, feel or even hear what is going on, I don't even hear my own heartbeat or my chest rise and fall with breath.  
  
Am I still dead?  
  
Is this some kind of afterlife?  
  
If it is than it sucks.  
  
Can't see, feel, hear, smell, or taste anything and yet you are aware that you are dead, must be the gods' eternal punishment to constantly remind me that I am indeed dead.  
  
This is so strange though. So quiet and dark yet I know that something is going on; I am not sure what it is, heck I don't even have the slightest clue just as long as it doesn't concern me why should I care?  
  
There is one advantage to this afterlife or whatever it is...it is quiet enough for me to sort out my long jumbled thoughts. Ever since I had regained my memories of the Moon Kingdom I have been all but dying to just take a break and sort out the mess that was once my calm and organized mind. One thing is true; Kunzite was snot even when he was a kid, but still nicer snot than those brats that keep torturing me.  
  
'Hold still will ya!" the boy growled as he tried in vain to keep the blue haired child from squirming away from the antiseptic and bandages he was trying to place on her injured leg.  
  
"But it hurts!" the girl sniffled/howled.  
  
"You were hit with an arrow stupid, so of course it is going to hurt," the elder child snapped.  
  
The girl shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you I wasn't hit with an arrow. I slipped in the rose garden and cut my ankle on a sharp rock." The boy lifted his head, his gray-violet eyes blazing with indignation, "Do I look stupid to you? I may be a "savage" and a "gypsy bastard" but I do know my weapons."  
  
"This," he said pointedly poking the tender flesh of the girl's ankle causing her to wince, "was not caused by one of your clumsy stunts. So either you are so stupid as to shot an arrow into your own foot or someone, or should I say someones, are still bullying you." chili-Kunzite said boldly even as he wrapped the last bit of cloth bandage around the girl's ankle.  
  
Tears sprang to the girl's eyes, "Don't hurt them," she whimpered, even though she secretly wanted justice to be served she had heard about how violent Kunzite and his "brother" could be.  
  
"You're such a sissy." Kunzite said sharply.  
  
"Don't you want to see them punished for what they did to you? Do you want them to think that they can just bully you around and hurt you whenever they feel like it?"  
  
Chibi Ami shook her head, "No...but you'll kill them!"  
  
"Maim them, yes, make them beg for forgiveness, definitely. But kill them? No." Kunzite replied in a tone that seemed very out of place on a child.  
  
He turned to leave but Ami arose to her feet and placed herself between the doors leading out of the hall to the gardens.  
  
For a moment Kunzite gave her a questioning glance but then he snorted, "You are really stupid," he said before he roughly pushed her aside.  
  
A whimper escaped the young girl as she landed on her wounded ankle; she turned to get up again but before she could even get back to her feet Kunzite had already opened one of the doors and was half way outside.  
  
Despite her hurt foot Ami tried to follow him but he was too far away for her to catch up with him.  
  
"You...you're the one that's stupid...stupid!" the young girl screamed.  
  
A few hours later the same young blue haired child was reading a small book in one of the many libraries abundant in the palace. Her parents were visiting Earth for some sort of political business that she couldn't have cared less about; but apparently her parents cared about it a lot since they would be staying on Earth for an undetermined amount of time. She hoped that they wouldn't stay very long because she was getting tired of being picked on by these stupid boys that were at the Golden Palace to start their training to become soldiers and body guards for the nobility of Earth.  
  
Curled up in a large armchair, her feet dangling from one end one missing a tiny blue shoe, which was laying underneath the chair. In her hands was a rather thick volume which pages were eagerly eyed by hungry eyes that devoured words. She was so absorbed in the tome that the slamming of the main doors shocked her so badly that she accidentally dropped her book to the ground. Before she could even move to pick up the book she was roughly extracted from her chair and all but dragged to the door.  
  
She turned her head only to blink in surprise that none other than a very bloodied and battered looking Kunzite was dragging her away from her comfortable chair and book. His face was covered with bruises and his nose looked like it was bent in a funny way; the right sleeve of his shirt was torn revealing a few more bruises and a long cut that was still bleeding.  
  
"You...you're hurt!" Ami said.  
  
"Duh! That kind of happens when you get into a fight with a bunch of pansy ass pricks that thinks a fair fight means mustering up the force of a small army." Kunzite said dryly.  
  
The girl stopped in her tracks, forcing Kunzite to stop as well.  
  
"What is it now," the boy wondered aloud before he turned right into the open palm of the girl.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Ami said softly as she placed her palm to the side of his bruised face. A light blue light glowed around her fingers before they floated to his skin and instantly mended the bruised flesh.  
  
In surprise Kunzite ran his fingers down the once damaged skin; his eyes wide with shock stared in disbelief at Ami. This lasted for about a moment because he then conked the poor girl on the head.  
  
"Owwwww! What did you do that for you jerk!" the girl cried as she gingerly rubbed the small goose egg that had formed on her skull.  
  
"You have healing powers and it didn't once cross your mind while your leg was bleeding that you could heal yourself and save us both the trouble?!" Kunzite yelled.  
  
Ami winced, "I can't use my powers on myself only on other people. Since the healing powers come from Mercury if I used the power on myself I would get a backlog of the energy and make myself sick."  
  
"In that case," Kunzite began as he took Ami's hand again to lead her down the hall, "we'll need to get some ice to put on your head before the swelling gets worse."  
  
"What? You're not even going to apologize for hitting me?!" the girl cried indignantly.  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I? You should have had enough sense to duck."  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Well here, we are, it is not much but all in all a nice place to call home." Kunzite said as he led the small water senshi the room he occupied.  
  
Poor Ami was worried about what her parents and wondered if they realized that she had been missing for the whole day. After Kunzite had given her ice for her head she tried to get away but he just grabbed her hand again and led her to this place.  
  
"A den of lions," Ami whispered to herself when she realized that he had lead her right into the quarters of the young men training to become guardsmen. Even though she was only seven Ami knew that if she didn't leave soon those boys that always picked on her would find her. She moved to the door, hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice if she quietly slipped out...  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going." Kunzite said as he pulled her away from the door.  
  
The girl sighed, "Look, I really don't care what some old crone told your folks when you were a baby; I have my own family, my mom and dad are probably worried sick about me."  
  
Kunzite gave her a level stare, "You think I am enjoying this? Dream on short stuff. I hate your guts."  
  
Ami nodded, "For once I have to agree with you. So why don't we part ways now."  
  
Kunzite shook his head, "No can do. You see that "old crone" was a priestess and a well-respected person in my family's clan. She would predict the future of newborns and most of the time her predictions came true in one way or another."  
  
"You told me that she didn't "predict" anything for you when you were little though." Ami said.  
  
"True, but she did tell my parents that I was the meet a "child of water." When I find this person I am supposed to protect them because he or she will belong to me." Kunzite replied seriously.  
  
"You don't understand! I can't stay here with you, my parents will worry about me. And even though I hate you I don't want you to get into trouble for kidnapping me."  
  
"I am not kidnapping you."  
  
"Oh really then what do you call this."  
  
"Protecting what's mine."  
  
"Ohhh you're so stupid!"  
  
"I am not stupid, you're the one that's stupid, stupid!"  
  
"I am not yours' alright, get it through your skull and leave me alone!"  
  
An older man shook his head in disbelief as he looked down at his young ward and the young girl that he had been arguing with.  
  
"She has a point Kunzite. She does have a family and you just can't keep her here."  
  
"But master..."  
  
"No "buts" Kunzite. This isn't the desert, you just can't take someone captive."  
  
"My family never did anything like that!" the younger man said an angered tone.  
  
"So you are going to shame your family by taking a child captive?" the "master" replied.  
  
"I am not holding her captive!"  
  
"Yes you are." Ami piped in.  
  
"Shut up! Who asked you anyway." Kunzite snarled.  
  
The "master" sighed at the sight of the two children resuming their former argument. 'Maybe if I just let them argue long enough they will wear each other out. Meanwhile I'll go find this girl's parents," the master reasoned even though he was still a bit worried about leaving them alone; but in the end he figured that it couldn't hurt, what was the worse that could happen?  
  
Crasssshhhh  
  
"Great, now look at what you did!" Kunzite sneered after Ami accidentally knocked over a table causing a valuable looking vase to topple to the ground and shatter into thousands of pieces.  
  
"It was your fault for chasing me in the first place." Ami yelled even as she kept trying to get away from her pursuer while trying to get out of the wing before he could catch up with her; but age and height was against her in this endeavor. Before the young girl could even blink in the next second Kunzite pounced on her.  
  
"Uggh get off of me you jerk!" Ami howled as she tried to wiggle away.  
  
"No. You're not going to run away."  
  
Ami paused in her struggle, "If I promise not to run away will you please get off of me?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Hmm don't know. Sure I can trust you?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"Uh huh, just let me up please." Ami replied now begging.  
  
"Only if you swear that you'll stay."  
  
"Okay I swear...owww!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish stupid! Secondly you have to swear on your own life that you belong to me; no one else got it?"  
  
"You dork! You can't "own" a person, that's not right!" Ami said.  
  
"Who says, your mum and dad?"  
  
"...Yes, but not just them. Everyone knows that you just can't own a person like they're an object."  
  
"You won't be an object. I mean you won't let anyone..."  
  
"Anyone what?" Ami asked innocently.  
  
"Nothin, just swear that you're mine and I'll let you up."  
  
"Fine, I swear on my own life that I belong to you. There are you happy now?" Ami asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Not really but it will have to do for now." Kunzite replied standing up to allow Ami to stand.  
  
"You don't have to be such an ass about this whole thing." Kunzite said sharply when he noted the sour appearing expression on the girl's face.  
  
"Are you saying that I should be happy that you are holding me prisoner? And how do I know that you're not making up all this prophecy stuff?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you about that?"  
  
"Maybe you want to keep me because I am pretty?" Ami suggested.  
  
The nine year old gave her a critical glare before scoffing, "I don't think so."  
  
"You can't take her," the boy replied stubbornly as he crossed his arms in front of Ami holding her back to his chest.  
  
The young master rolled his eyes, behind him stood Ami's parents whom had been searching for their daughter for hours.  
  
"Kunzite, be reasonable for once. Her parents are here to take her back to Mercury, their home world."  
  
"Exactly why she is staying here. If she leaves I won't be able to see her again." Kunzite replied in a cocky tone as if it was the solution to the problem.  
  
"Kunzite, she can't stay here. She had her own family and home to go to."  
  
The boy looked back to Ami's parents then back to his "master" whom was really his tutor and guardian while he was living in the Golden Kingdom.  
  
His grip on the girl tightened, "She's mine. Tell them that I can give them money anything they want in exchange for her."  
  
The master growled between his teeth, "Kunzite, you know that it doesn't work that way. Ami is their daughter; they are not just going to sell her to you."  
  
"Well tough for them." Kunzite replied shortly.  
  
A few days later  
  
"I am sorry." Ami replied with a lowered head, dark blue bangs falling in front of her eyes.  
  
In front of her a very solemn appearing child with dark skin and silver hair gazed out the large bay windows. A scowl marred his face but actually looked a lot like the pout of a spoiled child.  
  
She stood there for what seemed like forever; well to a seven year old five minutes are forever, before she sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"So that's it. You're going home?" Kunzite asked.  
  
Ami nodded, "I am very sorry. I...you may be a jerk most of the time but the last few days you have been very...nice."  
  
"Yeah well you haven't been "Miss Sunshine" either...but I have been able to tolerate you."  
  
The blue haired girl smiled, "Maybe we'll see each other again...someday."  
  
"...Someday." Kunzite replied before turning away.  
  
She knew that it would be better if she left now before he went into super possessive mood again but he just seemed kind of sad. Slowly she left the door and moved towards him than at last minute she ran up to him and flung her tiny arms around him.  
  
The boy stiffened when he felt her "attack" him but then relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Goodbye. And thank you for saving me...twice." Ami whispered.  
  
Kunzite snorted, "Whatever, just get out of here before your parents have a cow and send the guards to come find you."  
  
"Alright" Ami replied as she reluctantly pried herself away.  
  
Just as she was about to turn the doorknob Kunzite called to her.  
  
"Remember your promise."  
  
Ami turned her head to face him.  
  
A smirk crossed his lips, "No matter what, even if we don't meet up again you belong to me. No other guy or even a girl will stand between us."  
  
The water child smiled softly, "Right. I'll remember and keep that promise. I swear on my own life."'  
  
Years past until the promise became a burden.  
  
Lady Ami was furious.  
  
No, more than furious if she had the element of fire running through her veins like Rei she knew that she would be spitting out fireballs left and right.  
  
The nerve, the outrageous audacity of that stuck up prick! She stormed through the halls like a woman on warpath; occasionally she would drop a book and have to double back which made her even angrier so needless to say she shocked a few of long time friends when she stormed through the halls of their quarters as she stomped up the stairs to her private chambers hissing various curses that a young lady should not know under her breath with each step.  
  
Finally within the confines of her own sanctuary she growled low in her throat. Of course she remembered her promise to the handsome, but very rude and apparently more so arrogant, Kunzite but apparently he either forgotten the promise that she had made or he had forgotten her completely.  
  
"Not that it really matters now." Ami mused aloud as she glanced at the small end table covered with blue lupines, water lilies, and white roses. She smiled at the flowers, her eyes softening from the hot iron of anger. Just recently Lord Zoicite had begun courting her; since he accompanied Prince Endymion on his many visits to the Moon Kingdom they had gotten to know each other very well and she had to admit that he did have a certain charm about him.  
  
Sliding one of her gloves off Ami gingerly picked up a white rose being careful of it's' thorns. Normally she didn't care for roses but if Zoicite had given them to her the plants could have all been cattails and cactus for all she cared. Her eyes closed as she took in the heavy sensual fragrance of the virgin white rose, such a contradiction but still a wonderful combination. Carelessly she twirled the flower's hazardous stem around her agile fingers just as her thoughts took a dramatic turn from the current love of her life to the recent bane.  
  
He was an ass when he was a child but instead of maturing he seemed to be stuck in some sort of time warp where his body had matured but his personal maturity and attitude certainly hadn't improved one bit. What if he recalled the little pact that they had made as children? Maybe he wouldn't care, she for one couldn't care less...but what if he did? What if he wished to hold her to such a rash and childish promise?  
  
Snap  
  
The rose fell to the ground as Ami held the other half of the stem in her hand. Blood pooled from her left index finger as it buried into a thorn.  
  
A bittersweet smile crossed her lips, "I swear upon my own life Kunzite that you will regret the day you ever met me."  
  
Notes: Yes I know this chapter seems pretty point less but just when I thought I was bringing this fic to a close I get inspired so by now this fic will be completed with at least five or seven more chapters. I also apologize for the sappy fluffy stuff, I normally hate that kind of stuff preferring romantic comedy or lots of angsty dramatic romance but not fluffy stuff, yet I always seem to write this sort of stuff. I also know that Usagi/ Serenity might be OOC...okay so is very OOC for that I am really sorry too. I'll probably update quicker since I have a four day weekend coming up and spring break in a few weeks so I might be finished quicker than earlier stated. 


	12. Falling In Deeper

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Hi guys! Cricket chirps... Oh come on it has only been what...two months since I last updated so you guys couldn't have given up on me that quickly...cricket chirps. Okay maybe you have.  
  
Thanks goes out to....  
  
Nova33: Winces, yeah I kind of noticed that Ami seems to gradually become OOC with each chapter but I am glad that you are looking at it from a positive perspective though. I hope to squeeze in a few more tidbits in this chapter but something big is about to happen so there won't be much room.  
  
Sailor Lune: Giggles, I know this may sound arrogant of me but I was laughing while I was writing that part of chapter ten because I could just picture them getting into petty childhood fight and look so adorable at the same time.  
  
Jupitergreen12: Welcome aboard and thank you for your review!  
  
Mistress of Ice: Blushes a deep red, Really? Glomps Mistress of Ice, Thank you!  
  
Kaiya: Don't worry, even if I wrap this fic up in a few more chapters I plan on making sequels that will hopefully cover the rest of the Sailor Moon saga but that all depends on what develops in this story first. Bows humbly, Sorry for taking so long but first I was grounded from the computer for almost two months and by the time I was allowed back on my head was spinning with so many different ideas that this was once again pushed aside briefly for a new mind toy. Forgive?  
  
Sailor Sagittarius: Cool name by the way, I...Thank you so much! Sorry about the cliffhangers, I try not to do it often but more times than not I end up just picking a random place to stop because I am so afraid of giving so much away in one shot. Again I am glad that you are taking this OOC issue positively.  
  
Mercury Destiny: Hmm a plot twist huh? And here I thought I was just messing with people's mind not giving structure to the story but hey that works too.  
  
Fiore Ami: Blushes a dark red, Thank you.  
  
Now onward to chapter twelve   
  
Chapter Twelve  
Falling In Deeper  
  
Serenity  
  
Sometimes occurrences cannot be explained in mere words or thoughts, even with a vast array of lines written in epic flourish and description cannot begin to unravel such mysteries. My love for him is one such paradox.  
  
From the moment we met we despised and yet were impassioned by each other. Awed by curiosity yet repelled the both of us tried to fight against what was meant to be. Now here I stand in this forgotten realm, still chasing after his shadow, hopelessly devoted to him even after my death. How pathetic can one get?  
  
Yes, eventually our mutual "curiosity" and reluctant fondness towards one another did prevail but just when we were becoming romantically entranced by each other...the world crumbled, as if Fate herself had forbidden us to ever know just how great our love could have been.  
  
If the truth were to be told my reincarnation and this young man who houses the soul of my lover are not straying too far from our beginnings. Usagi seems to despise him to no end but I have lived in the back of her mind for so long, have explored the depths of her soul and have understood the deepest desires of her heart to know that as much as this young man greatly annoys her...she still longs for him. Surprisingly this has nothing to do with the fact that she is me and I am her. These feelings were there before I could fully awake as her powers grew. Oh she tries so hard to deny it but I know that behind the lies she does care about him.  
  
This is what I fear. Usagi was sent here to save this world, to repair what has become unraveled. I was meant to be the great ruler of these worlds, to bring peace, to be in love so deeply that it conquer just about everything, not this slip of a girl.  
  
Why the disbelieving stares? Am I not the benevolent and loving princess that you expected to meet? True, I can be those things but please keep me in mind that I am human too, or at least I once was. It irritates me so that this child has to take my place even more so that my lover his making me "chase" him down so that we can enter paradise together, and then Kunzite. He is not reincarnated, this I wasn't shocked about but to find him with his sanity intact even after all of these years, after all he has done to my love and our merging kingdoms...  
  
But I am above such childish displays of anger. Yes, I am calm and very mature.  
  
Ah whom the hell am I kidding?!  
  
"I hate you," I snarled just as Kunzite walked ahead of me, still carrying the corpse of the blue-haired child.  
  
He spared me a brief glance before replying, "I am so glad that you've chosen now to express this," he bit back in return.  
  
Gathering up the hem of my skirt I hurried to catch up with his longer strides, "You, by all rights should be dead. You have caused the entire Moon kingdom and your home world of a lot of pain and for what, for a woman who was already married. And now look at yourself, you have her pure, younger incarnation in your arms, as cold and stiff as any haggled corpse because she foolishly tried to defend your worthless hide." I hissed venomously. As the words run back at me through my mind they sting my soul but he deserves it, or at least that is what I tell myself.  
  
There was a long silence as Kunzite pauses. For a fleeting but never the less terrifying moment I think, no believe, that he will strike me down where I stand. But instead his entire form seems to shake.  
  
I can see his fingers curl so tightly into the girl's bloodless skin that it leaves visible marks. I wait for him to return a similar remark in my face.  
  
Please, tell me that I am a fool for still chasing him when it is obvious that he doesn't want to be found.  
  
Please say something that will make me regret for coming back just to see him one last time.  
  
Please make me hate him because loving him so strongly is killing me all over again.  
  
"You are right," was the only reply I could get out of him before he returned to his brisk pace.  
  
I can only stare at his retreating form, with my bottom jaw hanging wide open. Who is this man? Not Kunzite, or at least the one whom was the captain of my lover's guard or even the man who coldly murdered him. Kunzite isn't one to be hot-temper by nature but he does have certain points where he can and will become deathly defensive. His love for the girl is one obvious flaw that he displays so openly that I thought it would be an easy target.  
  
This may sound strange coming from a "princess", we're suppose to be sweet, caring, pure, and above all loving; but I want him to hate me so that I can find a reason to despise him. I need a reason to mock his strong affection for the water child so that I am not the only one who feels foolish for caring about someone so obsessively.  
  
Slowly I move to follow him and despite my resolve, I gain a new, albeit grudging, respect for the former general.  
  
Ami  
  
It is strange to say the least just sitting here in the darkness while events of my past life play before my eyes like a movie. After that bitter scene between me and Kunzite I watch as the possible romance between me and Zoicite unfolds.  
  
'You're quiet tonight," he commented to the small blue haired woman sitting across from him.  
  
Turning her head away from the moonlit lake she smiled softly while placing the book in her lap aside.  
  
"I was just thinking," she replied, almost sounding ashamed.  
  
The boyish looking blonde chuckled, "If you ever "stopped" thinking I would be worried."  
  
The lake grew quiet as his hands on the oars stilled. Leaning closer towards her Ami's smile was gradually wiped off with a sweet lingering kiss.  
  
As always it was gratifying like a refreshing drink from a cool spring. It was pure as it is with the first dozen or so kisses from one's first love. But something was missing. Fighting that stray thought she decided to give in just a little and slowly pried her mouth apart, inviting intrusion.  
  
Even after three months of courting Ami felt almost ashamed of the bold action, on her part, but Zoicite didn't seem to mind much as all. She gasped softly as his tongue dared to take advantage of the opening and caressed the rim of her mouth.  
  
Breaking away slowly both of them glanced shyly at each other as Zoicite reached over to grasp her hand. Through the corner of his eye he could see a patch of newly flowering lotus blossoms. Releasing his grasp on her hand he moved one oar to turn the small boat around.  
  
Glancing around Ami looked to see the shore coming in closer, holding back a sigh she feared that maybe she had somehow ruined the mood by being too forward. But then he veered sharply to the left at odd angle to be docking the boat since the pier was just a few inches away from them.  
  
'What is he up to?' Ami wondered to herself.  
  
Just as she questioned this Zoicite reached the patch of perfect white water plants. He tried to pull the boat in closer to the patch by dragging it with the oar by the veins of the plants only bogged his progression. Abandoning the oar he stood and bent over.  
  
Unable to keep her curiosity to herself Ami asked aloud, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting flowers for my lovely water nymph. Is that a crime?" Zoicite replied glibly.  
  
"Zoicite!" Ami gasped, "No! Sit back down in the boat."  
  
"It won't take but a moment." Zoicite replied trying to calm his lover just as he stretched more than half of his body over the right side of the boat.  
  
Moving quickly Ami tried to pull him back in by his shirt, "Stop! You're going to tip us over!"  
  
"No, you will if you won't let go of me either that or you'll tear my shirt. Hmm that might not be a bad idea." Zoicite joked.  
  
Ami's eyes widened as she saw the bow of the boat dip into the water. Quickly she let go of Zoicite's shirt, which was not a smart move on her part since the sudden loss of force caused him to tip over into the water instead of the boat. Falling, rather abruptly and ungracefully into the lake Ami could only watch in horror as he disappeared under the murky waters.  
  
"Zoicite! Zoicite!" she gasped as she looked around to see him surface.  
  
"Oh god, I've killed him!" the blue haired child thought as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt the boat rock from underneath her. Before she could even scream the boat capsized on her. Since the water was only three feet deep she easily swam up to the surface, sputtering and soaking wet. As she tried to pull back the plastered strands of her dark blue hair she could hear the boisterous laughter of a highly amused Zoicite. Frowning she pulled up her silk skirt and tried to half swim- half tread towards him.  
  
"You think that is funny don't you?!" she growled.  
  
"Funny? It was hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face when you fell in..." he trailed off into snickers.  
  
Noting the still very peeved expression on his lovers face he choked back a final chuckle, "Oh come on Ami, you can't be that sore about this."  
  
Splashing him with water she looked up only to gasp and then stifle her own chuckles.  
  
"What?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"You...you're hair...you've got a..." her voice dissolved into giggles unable to speak between laughing.  
  
"My hair?" Zoicite questioned as he reached up only to come across something wet and slimy.  
  
Ribbbit  
  
Pulling the "object" out of his hair Zoicite looked to examine the rather large specimen of green amphibian that had attached itself to his hair at some point during the water fiasco.  
  
Glaring down at the frog he said to it, "Okay buddy, free ride is over," before placing it back into the pond.  
  
Still helpless with giggles Ami struggled to say, "Oh now look what you did. There goes Prince Charming."  
  
"Pardon?" Zoicite questioned.  
  
"You don't remember "The Frog Prince"? It was one of my favorite stories growing up. This princess found a frog that claimed he would turn into a prince if she kissed him. At first she didn't believe him but one day he finally convinced her and when she kissed him poof he transformed into a handsome prince. The End."  
  
Zoicite pondered this for a moment then took a long look at Ami.  
  
"What?" the girl asked.  
  
"I was just wondering how many frogs have you kissed in your life."  
  
Ami blushed, "Figuratively or literally?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well one. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't kissed anyone else because he really was never a frog to begin with, so there was no reason to go looking elsewhere."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet Ami. I feel flattered."  
  
Smirking Ami turned her back wading towards shore, "What makes you think I was referring to you frog boy?"  
  
"Hey! No, don't you dare walk away from me!' Zoicite said as he untangled his left ankle from a water plant.  
  
Laughing Ami fully out ran towards shore but Zoicite had a longer stride so he quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the soft muddy embankment.  
  
"Uggh, now look what you've done you big klutz! It will take weeks for this dress to get clean and it is one of my favorites too!" Ami started to berate him only to pause when she looked up to see his deep green eyes staring at her with a mix of affection and hesitation.  
  
"Ami, I know this is very sudden but I am going to be leaving soon,"  
  
"Again?" Ami interrupted sounding dishearten.  
  
"Only for a few weeks but I can't wait to tell you this."  
  
"What is it?" Ami breathed.  
  
"Shh, be still, I am getting to it." the blonde replied as he gently stroked her wet hair back in place.  
  
"I overheard Queen Serenity talking amongst the royal houses of both the Lunar Kingdom and the Earth nations. It's been settled."  
  
"Oh no, Zoicite. I...am not sure if I am ready to get married. Not that I don't love you, I do...more than anything but..."  
  
Kissing her brow Zoicite replied softly, "I understand. I am not ready for this either but I don't know maybe we will have at least some say in the matter. I highly doubt it though. On the other hand, would being married even at such a young age be so bad? We love each other right?"  
  
"Right," Ami hesitated while in the back of her mind she was beginning to wonder if this was real honest to god "love" or just "puppy love". But she had never loved someone this much before so this must be true love, right?  
  
Too afraid to voice the question Ami just quietly agreed.  
  
"What I don't understand is why they are doing this?" Ami asked.  
  
Above her Zoicite gave a bitter chuckle, "They are monarchies Ami, they don't need a "reason" so long as they are in control we are pawns in their games. I think that if there is a reason to this madness they are trying to marry all of off in hopes of "encouraging" Serenity and my prince into at least attempt at liking each other and their soon to be martial status."  
  
"It's not fair," Ami couldn't help but choke out, "I love you but at the same time I want to get to know you more on my own terms and my in my own time. Getting married so quickly it might ruin us..."  
  
"I know, I know Ami." Zoicite soothed as he tried to kiss away every stray tear that fell from her dark ocean eyes.  
  
Soon they stood up, before Ami could say her goodbyes though Zoicite wrapped his arms around her in a heartfelt embrace.  
  
Softly he whispered into her ear, "Just remember whatever happens Ami, I love you more than you can ever imagine."  
  
Leaving a parting kiss on her left cheek he produced a pure white lotus flower and placed it above her right ear.  
  
"Keep it until I come back. Hopefully I'll be able to replace it with a ring." Zoicite said sounding light hearted for someone who didn't want to be "forced" to marry either.  
  
Leaving the grounds in a daze Ami never felt so confused in her life. One minute they were happy and carefree, just like young couples should be then she is hit with a cold dose of reality that the man she was in love with could very soon be her husband with or without her consent. Even before the plans of the marriages had been approved by all of the houses they had paired them all off. Makoto, the Amazon like princess of Jupiter paired with Nephrite, Rei, the hot-tempered princess of the war planet, with Jadeite. Ami shuttered, if there was one "paring" that unsettled her more than herself and Zoicite it was Minako with Kunzite, even though she wasn't as close to the blonde commander as the other girls she still felt bad to see the sweet bubbly Mina-chan be paired with that asshole. She deserved so much better than him, heck even one of the lesser guardsmen would be better for her than the silver haired demon!  
  
As Ami climbed the stairs leading to her and the other's private quarters she pondered more on the might-be marriages.  
  
The "outers" were strongly opposed to the idea so they haven't been seen in any of the castles for months, especially Princess Uranus and her "secret" lover Princess Neptune. Princess Pluto considered herself "immune" to this arrangement and Princess Saturn had the excuse of age. So that just left the four of them in this boat.  
  
Speaking of which Mina had asked her to come straight to her room to relay details of her date with Zoicite; at that thought Ami felt very embarrassed and a bit immature, but hopefully since Minako was "coaching" in the ways of courting maybe the blond girl would commend on her achievement of finally being herself around Zoicite instead of thinking her childish for their antics.  
  
Taking a detour from the welcoming door of her own room Ami ventured down the hall, pass Rei and Matoko's rooms she tried to steel her will about confessing to Mina everything.  
  
'For all I know she probably already knows about the arranged marriages. God, I can't even begin to imagine her reaction when she finds out that she will have to marry that brute. Well I for one not going to be the one to tell her, why shatter that poor girl...'  
  
But as Ami opened the door to Minako's room she was hit with the realization that maybe, just maybe "poor sweet Minako" just might like the "brute".  
  
For a moment she really wasn't sure what she was seeing and then it hit her so suddenly that she could only opening gasp in horror, her body frozen.  
  
There was Minako laying across her bed, naked save for her long flowing locks of golden hair, her mouth open and panting while above was posed the "brute" his back bared to her as he...  
  
She couldn't help but scream. Thinking it all at bad dream she closed her eyes shut then stumbled backwards, knocking over a tall ivory pestle where a china vase sat. It crashed beside her shards flying everywhere, one just happened to embed itself deeply into her exposed ankle.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Oh gods, Ami?!" Mina exclaimed as she pushed Kunzite aside with amazing strength. Not even considering modesty Minako got out of bed and rushed to her friends side.  
  
"No, Mina don't you'll cut your feet."  
  
She both ignore yet noted her friend's warning Mina carefully stepped around the pieces of china to look at her friend's bleeding ankle.  
  
Hissing between her teeth she glanced up at Ami, "This looks bad."  
  
Turning her head to Kunzite, who unlike Minako had taken the liberty of putting his pants on, "We'll have to take her to the healers."  
  
Kunzite nodded and came forward to pick her up but Ami snarled as she tried to stand on her own feet.  
  
"I don't need his help. I'll walk down to the Medical ward by myself." Ami growled.  
  
"Ami, please, the wound is too deep..."  
  
Ami glared over her shoulder, her stare icy cold, "I would rather die than receive help from him," the blue haired princess whispered so softly that only Minako could hear her, "so unless you wish to watch me strike my heart with one of these shards I suggest you let me go and return to your..."  
  
She couldn't even finish the sentence, never in all of her born days had she felt so betrayed. Mina was sleeping with the "enemy".  
  
It was "his" stupid promise that she never courted anyone else until Zoicite. As a girl she had hoped that he would find her and care for her just like the princes in the fairy tales she so loved to read. But months and years tarnished the once sweet memory until it was nothing but a chain pulling her down.  
  
Staggering down the steps Ami winced with each painful step. Not even sparing a glance back at the couple she wanted desperately to say something biting to them, to him actually. Something that could make him remember her and make him feel guilty although more than likely he didn't have such an emotion.  
  
"That's it." Kunzite growled as he picked her up off her feet.  
  
Gasping Ami swung her uninjured leg against the banister to halt their progress.  
  
"Put me down this instant or I swear to the gods that you will not live long enough to have children," she threatened darkly without looking at him.  
  
"Another empty threat? Or do you actually plan on following through this one?" Kunzite growled in return.  
  
"Just because a woman doesn't immediately follow through with her promise doesn't make it empty." Ami said coldly.  
  
"Then save them so that you can give me as much hell as you want when we both have the energy and time to deal with it."  
  
Minako watched this heated exchange looking very perplexed and yet slightly intrigued.  
  
"I don't want or need you help!" Ami said using her arms to push herself away.  
  
"Do you think I am enjoying this?" Kunzite hissed as he tried to manage her struggling form, "Trust me, you are the last person that I want to help but since I have been "volunteered" to do so just make it easier on both of us and stop squirming."  
  
Ungenerously resigning to her fate Ami stilled in his arms, looking over his shoulder she glanced back at Minako that looked like a sick mixture of words, partially pity that the Minako seemed to actually care about this man so much that she would trust him, partially bewilderment at how the as said affection could be wasted on the likes of him.  
  
"You don't deserve her," Ami murmured darkly once they entered the Grand Hall.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ami stiffened, "You heard me. I don't know Minako well but I do know one thing, scum like yourself isn't worthy enough to kiss the ground her feet has walked upon."  
  
"Ah, I see so you hold affections for her." Kunzite half teased half inquired.  
  
"No." Ami easily dismissed the comment.  
  
"You wouldn't understand it but the four of us threat each other like sisters..."  
  
"And yet you had no idea that she has been courting this piece of "scum" for at least six months. Oh yes you know her quite well." Kunzite mocked.  
  
For a few minutes Ami was silent but not out offence but out of strategy.  
  
It wasn't long before Kunzite found the Medical Ward. Walking through the starch white halls of the infirmary they both waited as a healer approached them.  
  
"Oh dear," the older woman breathed as she glanced at the bleeding gash.  
  
Looking up at Kunzite the older woman gave him a questioning glance but quickly dismissed any questions that might have popped into her head; she had worked at the palace long enough to understand that it was often best if one didn't question suspicious injuries and just threat the patient and send them on their way.  
  
"If you'll just help me get her to a bed you'll be free to go," the healer said to Kunzite ushering him towards one of the back rooms.  
  
Pulling back the clean coverlet and sheet the healer motioned for him to set her down on the bed.  
  
Following the silent orders of the healer Kunzite eased Ami's body onto the bed. Grateful to be out of his arms Ami turned her head towards the healer whom was pulling up the length of her wet and muddy gown to her knee caps so that both of her ankles, the injured one especially, could easily be seen.  
  
The older woman glanced down at the wounded ankle, nodded to herself and then exited the room.  
  
Breathing a withheld sigh of relief she suddenly remembered that Kunzite hadn't left the room. Opening her eyes she caught him staring at her exposed ankles.  
  
Forming tight fists around the cloth she moved to cover her feet again but a calloused hand stopped her. Looking up Ami glared hotly at him, trying to will him away.  
  
He gently pulled back the cloth to reveal her other ankle, like the other it was smooth ivory and small but unlike the other a long fading scar no bigger than a silver piece was impressed into her skin. Defiantly his finger ran down the small line that ended in the smaller circlet, it was the same shape that...  
  
He glanced up at Ami, whose face was turning a gradual shade of scarlet; the expression on her face was a mix of indignation, embarrassment and...fear. Why was she so afraid of him? Even when they met so briefly in that library she was deathly afraid of him even though he had never recalled doing anything, or even meeting her before that night, to cause her to fear him.  
  
There was something familiar about her though. Blue hair. It was uncommon and he had remembered meeting a timid girl child with the same shade of hair and the same shade of blue in her eyes. It was years ago so by now her hair must have dulled to a ebony and those dark blue eyes must have darken to a black and she might already be married off to some lower lord. So what was the point of looking for her? Then again why was he even thinking of her after all of these years?  
  
What bothered him was that the girl would come to the Golden Kingdom every year, during the transition between summer and autumn, until he had turned fifteen so he should have been able to at least recall her name. But he did remember the nasty scar that the arrow had left in her ankle. The exact length and shape of this one only it seemed to be fading away with age.  
  
"What are you doing to my patient!?" the healer cried out as she swooped in like a angry mother hen, flapping the "wings" of her long white robes to shoo him away from Ami.  
  
"Look, I don't care who you two are or just what attachments and such you have to one another but I will not have you," she pointing at Kunzite's chest, since it was at her eye level, "man-handling one of my patients while she is in my care! Now I suggest that you go back to your quarters and leave her alone for the rest of the evening."  
  
"No, miss it's not what you think he was just..."Ami began only to trail off to ask, "Just what were you doing?" she questioned a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Well what are you doing just standing there? Get out before I call the guards!" the healer shirked.  
  
This comment caused Kunzite to smirk, "You do that my dear lady if you wish, but before I go there is one thing that I would like to ask you," he finished looking right at Ami.  
  
She gulped, "Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"How did you get that scar on your left ankle?"  
  
"I've had that scar since I was seven. I got it from a...bad fall when I was playing in a garden."  
  
He did a double take at that comment but just as promised he left the ward.  
  
'Just as I thought, he doesn't remember me. It's for the best. I mean it all works out now, with these new marriages being a likely possibility I belong to no one else but Zoicite and he...gag...belongs to Minako; poor girl, may the gods have mercy on her soul. Oh god! What if they have kids?! Oh, I don't even want to think about that demon spawning more "things" like himself.' Ami thought as she let her mind freely wonder as the healer finished stitching up the gash in her right ankle.  
  
Okay, can we pause and rewind for just a minute folks? Thanks. Okay, let's get one thing straight if there was some sort of "love connection" or something going on between me and Kunzite way, way, way back when I for one and I am not seeing. But on the other hand it isn't me that he likes or love or whatever the heck you want to call it. Sure I am her incarnation but I am me too right? I can't be the carbon copy of her, for one thing she had gaudy taste in dresses, not trashy but bordering on it, and what's with all of the blue! I do wear other colors you know, it just happens that seventy percent of them are blue.  
  
And yet...I can't help but feel a vibe of bitterness from my former...self. Was she really holding out for him for ten, no almost eleven years? Sure it was a crush but they, or is that we?, met when they, we?, were kids so why carry a torch for someone that long?  
  
'Because it was and still is real,' a part of me coaxes.  
  
Sighing I wish that someone upstairs would decide whether I am dead or alive because I could use a quick nap right about now, or at least a moment's peace where I can think clearly again without having a random thought or memory being thrown against the black expanse surrounding me with haunting images.  
  
Kunzite  
  
Each step was killing me. Princess Serenity had tried to bait me once and I almost fell for it; but holding Ami's limp form in my arms reminded me that I deserved every ounce of those acidic words coming from her mouth. I destroyed so much, took so much, sacrificed mine, Ami's, and even our own son's life, just to keep what I had deemed was rightfully mine.  
  
I've known for years that it had been my fault. Years of waiting and looking into nothing but darkness, feeling so isolated even with my own body. Nothing that even rings of hope or happiness to grasp onto, always knowing that you had it all, everything you could have ever want in your grasp but one wrong choice, one mistake, one desire ruined it all brings you to simple terrifying truth, you are in a literally "living" hell. I blamed myself for half a century, revealing in the darkness, letting it consume me completely.  
  
A small light came when I got it into my head that since Zoicite had "stolen" what was mine to begin with it was all of his doing. So when I was forced to train him I made sure that he felt every drop of my bitterness, that he experienced the pain on the physical level that I felt ten-fold. When his blood didn't satisfy, once his cries of pain haunted me in my sleep instead of warding away the nightmares did I realize that my blame was wrongly placed.  
  
Then I blamed her, it was so simple and gratifying feeling that I wondered just why this revelation hadn't occurred before. Of course, she purposively went out and seduced Zoicite and then when he wasn't enough came to me. She was so sly and deceptive that she had me fooled into believing her lies. She had us both so tightly wrapped around her finger that we were willing to even kill each other just so that we can have her and in the ultimate act of betrayal she placed herself between us and defended him.  
  
In a rage I ran them through, my sword pierced her heart first and ended in the back of Zoicite. Jerking back I could feel her weight fall fully on the sword. Her eyes wide and surprised, she must have honestly thought that I wouldn't do it but I did and it felt damn good. It wasn't until Zoicite, near death himself, had the "gall" to take her mortal body and kiss her cooling face as it drained of color, he held her close proving to her, to me, to the entire world that he always loved her more than I ever could.  
  
That was impossible though. He never understood her like I did. He couldn't have, he was too wrapped up in being in love with her that he couldn't love the person that she was. He tried to change her, tried so hard to make her a social butterfly, to not be so shy and intertroved when all she wanted was some room to breathe. He never understood that about her. I did though. Things she would tell me, I knew that he couldn't have known because she was so afraid that he wouldn't love her anymore because she was too "strange" or even crazy to deem worthy of his affection. He saw her perfection, I saw her flaws because she was too afraid to let him see them. He knew that she was stable and sound of mind because he never listened to her when she was struggling to confess something, he never...  
  
Pushing him aside I wanted to be with her more than anything, but the dark crimson stains pouring from rippled skin told me that there would be no hope for us in this lifetime. Picking up the sword stained with their blood and even a reaming stain of my lord's blood, I ran it through my own heart.  
  
"Kunzite...Kunzite!" a sharp female voice draws me back to the moment.  
  
"What is it?" I hissed in response.  
  
"Stop daydreaming and help me find the dungeon!" Serenity snarled in response as she turned towards the cobweb-covered caverns.  
  
Gently I placed my hand on her right shoulder to draw her away from the catacombs, "You won't find him in the dungeon," I replied cryptically.  
  
Her large blue eyes widen a bit larger, "Don't tell me that...creature..."  
  
"She's always lusted after him hasn't she?" I replied.  
  
"No. It's not true he would never...he loves me!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"There are two things you have learn quickly princess. One, he's not your prince from the Silver Millennium. Two, Beryl has more power in her pinky fingernail than you and your mother combine. She wants something she will have it all costs."  
  
She shielded her eyes with her hands as if she thought that hiding her eyes would belittle the fact that she was upset about the news; which was a fruitless effort because when she spoke her voice trembled as if she was about to cry at any given moment.  
  
"Please, tell me that it is not of his freewill. Please tell me that she has brainwashed him or something."  
  
"To be honest, I am not sure. He is still the annoying ass who always interfered just when your reincarnation and her little friends were moments away from defeat. But at the same time there is something inhuman about him. It could just be that she has fussed his life energy with dark energy; but brainwash is a very likely possibility." I finished, trying to tell her the truth and to assure her enough so that she didn't go into hysterics.  
  
Removing her hand away from her face I could see her dark blue eyes glisten wet with tears but the determination on her face left no room for questions about whether or not she would continue with her "rescue" mission.  
  
"If he is that close to her then we are going to have to think of some sort of diversion tactic." Serenity stated as she glanced down at Ami's prone body.  
  
"And I think that I just got a brilliant idea..." she mused as she gently touched Ami's forehead.  
  
We took a very short detour to my quarters so that we could get what we needed to complete the plan. Handing Serenity at least four short handled dagger from the small collection that Ami had hidden within her boots, a vial of poison, and a small length of rope.  
  
Soon we both stood in front of the sealed granite gate that leads into the hellish pit known as the Court.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be." Serenity said as she offered up her wrists to be tied.  
  
All too soon the gates swung open, pushing forward a strong musky dank atmosphere around us. Thankfully the Court was empty of the queen's loyal youma since more than likely they were getting fed. Youma may not be the brightest creatures on the planet but they would have been able to sense almost immediately that Ami was not fully "dead" so we had to plan our entrance into the Court at just the right moment.  
  
The doors creaked loudly as they were drawn fully back at a painfully slow rate. At last they are open wide to reveal a vast expanse of bare onyx title that is normally swarming with youma that are bidding for a meal if one of the Queen's human subordinates were to be killed on the spot from displeasing her. If we don't work quickly the three of us just might have our blood splattered against these titles, our bodies open for the ever- vivacious mouths of the youma.  
  
'That won't happen if you focus,' I berated myself as I slowly take purposeful strides towards the center of the vast dark cavern.  
  
Sitting on her throne carved out of pure green jade Beryl with her wild, almost alive, red hair stares down at me as I "humbly" approach the dais.  
  
In truth I know that she knows my humility is false; but she keeps me alive because she knows that unlike my comrades I know when to hold my tongue and at least pretend to be submissive and follow orders even if I deem them underneath me or unfit, or just ridiculous.  
  
Behind me Serenity tried to struggle against the ropes, crying out in pain as I dragged her across the title.  
  
Beryl quirks a deep auburn eyebrow, but the puzzled expression was soon replaced with one of smugness as I knelt before her, forcing Serenity to fall to her knees as well. Roughly I drop Ami's body onto the base of the dais, Serenity had disguised her into her senshi costume and had also created the illusion of her chest being slit wide open with dried blood covering her torn white bodice.  
  
"Lord Kunzite, would you mind explaining to me just what I am seeing?" she asked with a large smirk.  
  
"Your majesty. I have mange to kill one of the senshi as well as capture the Moon Princess that they were zealously guarding.  
  
"Ah, just as I thought, she does live in this world." Beryl stated haughtily as she arose from her throne, the shimmering purple fabric rippling around her ankles like a glittering pool. Her inhumanly long hands ending in crimson nails reached out to cup the princess's chin.  
  
Serenity flinched at the touch and gasped when she felt a long nail embed itself in the soft ivory flesh of her cheek. Blood quickly came to the gash.  
  
"For so long, you have tormented me in my sleep, with your doe like blue eyes, those tears of grief." Beryl hissed as she ran a single finger down the side of her face, toying at the edge of her left eye as if she was wondering whether she was going to gorge it out or not.  
  
"Your hair, so soft and pure silver with that childish hair style," she hissed pulling at the tight round buns causing them to become undone. Serenity cried out in pain as Beryl jerked her around with fistfuls of hair. Beryl tossed her aside roughly across the titled floor.  
  
Beside me I heard of soft moan. Looking through the corner of my eye I saw Ami's "corpse" rises up. Quickly I hand her a dagger from behind my back coated in poison.  
  
"You know what to do," I hissed.  
  
Ami nodded as she looked ahead at Beryl abusing Princess Serenity.  
  
"Steady," I said, holding her back, "Don't move until she brings him out."  
  
Ami watched silently as her former princess was being kicked and tossed around like some stuffing-less rag doll; quietly and calculating, waiting to make her next move.  
  
Beryl dragged Serenity to her feet and shocked us all by bringing her in close and capturing her lips within her vile cold mouth.  
  
"How does it feel?" Beryl hissed at Serenity, "How does it feel knowing that you are not the "best" that you are not his only "love" in fact you don't even have a honorable mention in the back of his mind. How does it feel?"  
  
Serenity mustered up a cold smirk that marred the beautiful and pure features of her face, "Why don't you tell me Beryl? You should know better than anyone since you have had to suffer with his rejection for the last thousand years. It's you who are using him like a puppet just to gain his affection. How does it feel knowing that you will never feel loved by another human being unless you force them to against their will?"  
  
Beryl's mouth curled back into a snarl as she smacked Serenity hard across the face then threw her against the opposing wall.  
  
Her eyes wild with madness Beryl screeched at Serenity's momentarily stilled form, "I'll show you! I'll prove to you that he loves me and only me!"  
  
Just as planned she summons "Prince Endymion" to her side. Faithfully he entered the Court, his boots clicking against the floor. I spare him a glare that is both spiteful and triumphant as he moves forward to kiss the cold-scaled hands of Beryl while on his knees.  
  
Beryl glances over at Serenity with a poisoned glare, as she cups her right hand over the prince's head covered in thick black-blue hair.  
  
"Endymion love, how much to you love me?" the demented queen purred to the younger man still standing on his knees with his head bowed.  
  
"More than my life, my queen," he intoned in a dull deadpan tone, well that answers the "brain-washed or not" question either that or he is that slow in really life and I was always too annoyed to notice.  
  
"Arise then my new lord of darkness." Beryl commanded.  
  
His cloak of black with red lining rose up as he stood to his full height of six foot four, his armor a polished obsidian seemed not to disappear in the darkness but to almost shine in it. His cold gray-blue eyes seemed devoid of life as he moved forward to kiss Beryl fully on the mouth.  
  
Forcing myself not to gag I try to silence Ami's cries of horror as the princess less than ten feet away from us shivers, her eyes welling up with tears as she tries to stifle her sobs.  
  
Once the revolting pair separates Beryl glances down at Serenity like she was something very nasty on the bottom of the long train of her dress.  
  
She smiled when she noted the tears now freely streaming down Serenity's face.  
  
"You see Serenity, dear. In the end I've won. This is my world now and it runs on my commands, my rules, my very whim is obeyed. And soon, very soon, it will not just be this underworld but I shall rise up and take over the entire Earth!" Beryl said steadily growing louder until she was screaming it in the crying girl's face.  
  
Raising her hands Beryl extended her claws and dove them into the girl's throat, a wet slick sound of ripping flesh, blood splattered against the floor in a large crimson puddle; stains of ruby seeped through her ivory dress. Choking she took one last glance at Endymion, her right hand shaking as it tired so desperately to reach towards him, the fingers trembling as blood flowed down her neck and chest. Her baby blue eyes slowly growing dull with death's shrouded light her now colorless lips mouthing words that she wanted to say but the bubbling blood and Beryl's claws prevented her from speaking them. With a harsh jerk Beryl extracted her nails from the girl's tender throat.  
  
A dull thud followed her fall but nothing else since she was mostly dead anyway.  
  
Beryl glanced at her blood-covered nails and cackled loudly, her laughter could be heard bouncing off of the walls.  
  
"I've done it! She's dead! At long last I have Prince Endymion all to myself and there will be no one to stand in my way for taking over Earth!"  
  
"Want to bet?" Ami growled behind me as she sprinted to her feet. With inhuman grace and speed she pulled out four of the poison coated daggers and with a flick of her wrists threw two into Beryl's back.  
  
Her shrieks of laughter turned to one's of pain as the daggers sank deep into her back.  
  
"What the...? Who would dare?!" she snarled.  
  
"I would." Ami said as she stood in front of Beryl and her dimwitted "prince" holding the last of her daggers fanned out between her fingers of her right hand so that way her skin wouldn't come in direct contact with the lethal poison the blades were slathered in.  
  
While Beryl was distracted I placed a strong binding spell on Endymion, as soon as he made a single move he would be paralyzed until myself or Ami releases him of the spell.  
  
"You...but if you're not dead then...Kunzite!"  
  
I smirked, bowing low I replied to the shriek, "My mistake Lady Beryl. Please forgive this humble servant of his misguided actions before you descend to hell."  
  
"What?!" the queen roared as she tried to lunge forward at me but as she did Ami tackled her to the ground, pinning her left shoulder through the bone with the dagger and embedding it into the tiled floor; since the daggers were diamond they broke the weaker stone and forced Beryl to lay against the floor on her side.  
  
As she tried to squirm free Ami pulled the last dagger out and rammed it into her right shoulder affectively trapping her against the ground.  
  
Beryl snarled at Ami and tried to claw at her but the blue-haired girl quickly rolled out of her grasp. Pulling herself up to her feet Ami gave me a cocky smile before looking down at the trapped Beryl.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Beryl. I would have thought that by now you would have learned one very important lesson. The Lunar race always has a trump card." Ami said now smiling sweetly.  
  
Beryl's eyes widen as she glanced over at the bloodied corpse of "Princess Serenity".  
  
"No!" she screamed looking back at Ami, "It can't be you! I killed you with my bare hands! Your blood..."  
  
"That was the "trump card"," Ami whispered as she snapped her fingers.  
  
Instantly the mangled features of a dead youma replaced the form of the dead "Serenity", the red blood turned a vile acid green even the dried portion on Beryl's nails changed color.  
  
"You...you little bitch! How dare you..."  
  
"How dare I what? Defend my life? Rescue my true love when you captured him and made him your mindless puppet?" Serenity growled through Ami's clenched teeth.  
  
"Serenity," I said grabbing the paralyzed prince by the collar and dragging him away, "we should leave before the youma come back."  
  
The girl nodded in response and moved to follow behind me.  
  
"This isn't over Serenity! My loyal youma will free me and I will hunt you down and I will..."  
  
"Oh save your breath already." I snarled.  
  
"He's right you know, you're going to need all of the energy that you can muster for screaming." Serenity smiled using Ami's face.  
  
"You get back here..."  
  
"Bye-bye!" Serenity said with a snicker as we walked out of the Court.  
  
As soon as we were on the other side Serenity thanked me and took Endymion in her arms. She muttered a soft incantation and with a flash of white light the princess and her prince left leaving me with their incarnations that were slowly waking up.  
  
Behind the closed doors I could hear Beryl's booming voice calling out to her youma that must have just now returned from their feeding frenzy.  
  
"Find them and tear them apart but leave them with just enough life so that I can kill them myself!" she ragged.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle as a long pause followed her speech and then her shrill screams filled the air.  
  
Sick as it may sound I found it highly amusing that Serenity hadn't informed Beryl that she had a second "trump card". She had cast another illusion this time on Beryl, so instead of seeing their distressed leader the monsters were actually seeing a steaming plate of raw meat just begging to be eaten by their greedy mouths.  
  
Without explaining myself to the rather bewildered looking teenagers I headed towards my quarters where the real Ami would be waking up any moment now.  
  
Notes: Cruddy place to leave off again I know but my Word Document page counter says that I have typed a total of thirty-two pages...in just two days!  
  
Wow, that like a record for me...even though it took me over two months to actually buckle down and post it. I know the last part seems a bit rushed and I apologize in advance. I plan to wrap this fic up in four to three chapters, if this is the case they will be very long chapters since there is still a lot more places to fill in and of course we all know that Beryl isn't dead...yet...hehehehe. This was my first true attempt at Serenity and Endymion romance so if it is not really what you expected than you have just tasted a yet another portion of my demented views on love and relationships in both anime and life. Hmm maybe I should change the rating because there was a lot of blood and kind of gore-ish in this chapter...that's what I get for listening to the darker Evanescence songs and Mathew Good Band songs when typing.  
  
Anyway enough of my yap! As of Friday I am officially on summer vacation so I plan on trying to update a lot more than normal but I also have to work and do some other stuff but thankfully these things won't be as stressful and time consuming as school. Is it just me or is this very long? Thanks for reading and peace 


	13. Open Eyes

Frozen Rain  
  
Notes: Well it's winding down... as is my summer :openly sobs: But I am glad you guys are still tolerating me. This chapter will all be from Ami's perspective.... for a good reason but don't worry next chapter is Kunzite's and the last two will have both perspectives again.  
  
Thanks goes out to:  
  
Sailor Lune: Winces, sorry! I am glad you like it the little trick though, first time I typed it I thought that it was lame.  
  
Kaiya: Yeah I like her better this way too, problem is I make characters OOC but then I like them better then they way they were suppose to be! I am glad that you understanding but in all honesty I shouldn't have taken that long to update ;;  
  
Fiore Ami: 0o I didn't mean for you to lose sleep over it! I guess it is kind of long isn't it...but at least I haven't given up on it or have lost interest in it  
  
Fallenseraph: 0o0 Wow uh no I haven't abandoned it...I am sorry yes I am a big wimp. I have to over come some writers' block with Kiss and tell but I want to continue it. Frozen Rain is now two chapter from ending but I will make a sequel to it...just don't hurt yourself or me for that matter!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Open Eyes  
  
It was raining. And this time the barrier between my unconscious sense of reality and the memories seemed to blur into one. For instead of watching these memories like a spectator I awoke to the sound of rain pounding against the balcony windows just outside my room...or rather my former self's room. But what was strange was that even though I was in this body it seemed to move by it self as if something was guiding it through the routine of waking up, getting dressed into a light summer dress and then going through daily morning ritual while I could only stare at my own reflection in the mirror my hands brushed my hair, washed a face that looked so eerier like my own and yet wasn't.  
  
I could feel the thin satin fabric of the blue sun dress that clothed my form, my fingers performed the task of buckling the small black shoes onto my feet but feeling outside of my immediate environment seemed to be dimmed almost as if I was having a outer body experience...while inside my body.  
  
My form exited the small room, my feet carrying my zombie body down the winding staircase. At the foot of the stairs was a large sitting room filled with various chairs and even a few couches, bookshelves filled with of course books but a few had some pretty nick-knacks.  
  
Out through the double oak doors and down a seemingly endless corridor lined with large arch windows colored by stained glass. I could hear the rain patting against the glass and occasionally glanced at a window through the corner of my eye while walking. Soon I stopped at a door to my left. A pale hand reached to open it but then stopped, my hand shaking. I bit my bottom lip and moved once again to open the door but then jerked my hand back as if the doorknob had suddenly grown teeth and was ready to bite my hand off.  
  
A fine shutter ran through my spine as I took one last glance at the door and turned away. A small part of my consciousness keep telling me 'It's none of my business. I should keep my nose out of it' but at the same time I wanted to see him pay...whoever "he" was.  
  
It didn't take me too long to figure it out though, for just as soon as I walked away from the door I could hear someone open it.  
  
I could feel my form tremble but I dared not to look over my shoulder to see who it was.  
  
After a few tense moments a voice, clearly male, spoke to me.  
  
"Ami? What are you doing here?"  
  
Without even stopping to look but I ran through the corridor. Racing through the marble halls and then launched myself out of a low window leading out to the rain soaked gardens. My feet nearly skidded underneath as the heels of my shoes got bogged down in a small mud puddle but I still keep running from the castle as if Hades himself were chasing me.  
  
'He's Hades! How dare he do that to Minako?!'  
  
Pausing briefly under a large oak tree for both shelter from the rain and a hiding place...but apparently the tree was able to only provide one of the two comforts because as soon as I caught my breath I was without out it again when I gasped after feeling a strong hand grasp my wrist. Crying out in panic I tried to pull away but another hand shot out and wrapped around my waist drawing me back.  
  
Even as I felt myself being enveloped into a strong yet gingerly embrace I keep my eyes facing to the gardens as the rain continued to fall, covering the roses with necklaces of liquid pearls while other drops were absorbed into the thirsty ground.  
  
"Ami. Ami look at me," the one holding me commanded but not in a gruff tone...in fact if I didn't know better I would think that it would almost be a plea.  
  
Shaking I tried to find the words to say in response, something cutting, something that would make him bleed or at least feel a prick of guilt at what he had done...but nothing came. Maybe because I knew that I was just as guilty as he was.  
  
"Don't call me with such familiarity Lord Kunzite. And would you be so kind as to release me?" I replied in a biting tone openly expressing my bitterness and anger.  
  
"Not until you at least turn around and look at me," he snarled.  
  
"Fine." I snapped in turn, moving my head to look at him.  
  
It took everything I had to keep my stoic expression, he looked...handsome and for once sincere. I looked into his eyes but then quickly glanced away.  
  
"Now will you let me go...please?" this time it was me pleading.  
  
Slowly he relinquished his hold on me but only physically for already he was in my thoughts again. Damn him.  
  
"Why?" I whispered as I turned to gaze out at the lake in front of the palace.  
  
"I already told you the reason...I lo"  
  
"No!" I snarled glaring back at him, he stared back at me dispassionately almost bored but I could almost see the wheels in his mind turning.  
  
"You...how can..." I snorted and then frowned, for once again he had left me at a lost for words, the only other time was rather recent and still painful.  
  
"How can I just declare that I love you even after all that's happened? Between me and Mina...and you and Zoicite. Correct?" Kunzite filled in...god I hate it when he does that.  
  
"Yes!" I replied in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Like I said, you already know the reason but you don't want to believe it or even hear it."  
  
I shuttered again, my chest feeling heavy as I could feel warm tears prick at the corner of my eyes.  
  
"You can't love me." I denied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...this "confession" yours has hurt too many people already. You've offended Minako's parents', Mina, hasn't been the same, and you're are one lucky bastard that Zoicite wasn't there or he would have started a duel with you on the spot...and you know that I l...love him and would never betray him."  
  
"You love him?" Kunzite questioned mockingly.  
  
"I do!" I screamed, this time the tears did fall down my face, I was so afraid...no not of Kunzite, I knew that he would never hurt me. I was afraid of how these strong reactions to what he said could cause me to do something I would woefully regret.  
  
What was I doing even talking to this man? A man whom had publicly humiliated one of my friends by denouncing the fact that she was now his legal fiancée whether he agreed to it or not. A man whom had in that same time, same place, with the same large gathering of people, told everyone that he would rather marry me. I shouldn't even be anywhere near him after the way he scandalized both me and Minako, luckily Zoicite wasn't there or he would have tried to kill Kunzite and then question me in earnest if I had done anything to encourage this fable "attraction" from his best friend and brother in arms.  
  
Still shaking I suddenly noticed that he had closed the distance between us again, too close. His right hand moved to gently smooth a stray wet lock of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Please don't touch me..." I started to say but in an act of defiance he brushed his fingertips down the side of my face resting his thumb on my bottom lip, which trembled at his touch.  
  
"You say that you love Zoicite. Give me a reason. A good solid reason as to why and I'll leave you alone."  
  
My eyes widened slightly, "That's it. One reason and you'll leave me alone."  
  
Kunzite nodded and then finally backed away a good distance to give me personal space again.  
  
Looking him in the eye I honestly thought that this would be a piece of cake.  
  
"Well I love him because...he's very intelligent so in that way we are similar."  
  
"Ah. So what does that make me? A village idiot?" he replied in a dark tone.  
  
"Well no but..."  
  
"Another reason. Hmm let me guess...he's pleasing to look upon. Many women have said that about him so I suppose that would be your next thing to say in defense of your love for him."  
  
"No. He's very sweet, no one has ever cared about me as much as he does.."  
  
"Whom was your only friend for years Ami? Who defended you against those whom made you upset, who tried to hurt you?"  
  
"He would do that for me..."  
  
"How can he when he's never around?"  
  
"Stop antagonizing me! I see what you're trying to do and I don't appreciate being talked down to like I am some child! I am a grown woman who can make my own decisions for crying out loud!"  
  
"...If you are, as you say, a women then why are you throwing a temper tantrum like a child?" Kunzite replied coldly.  
  
"Because...because you make me so angry sometimes. You make me cry other times and...most of the times I don't know how I feel about you or even what to think." I finished with a nervous laugh.  
  
Glancing up I replied, "You have one good reason, I feel safe around him. I know just what I feel about him and what I think and believe. With you I am always second-guessing myself, I am afraid of you because just being around you makes me feel nervous and uncertain. With Zoicite I know just who I am and how I think and feel. With you I am..."  
  
"You're your own person.' Kunzite interrupted.  
  
Blinking I could only openly stare at him, my mouth slightly open, "That's not true. See you're doing it again! You're twisting things around so that you can have your way..."  
  
"Think about it Ami. Every time I see you with him do you know what I see? A beautiful doll; lovely to look at, soft-spoken and charming but not a real person. You only say what you know he would approve of. You only think the way he thinks because you want to please him. You've gained his love by being perfect and hallow so he could fill in that empty space with him and only him; everything he believes in have become your beliefs, what he feels about something is what you feel too..."  
  
"Liar! Zoicite isn't like that! He would never manipulate me into being his puppet. He loves me."  
  
"I never said that Zoicite manipulated you Ami. You let him take complete control over you."  
  
"So you're better than him?! Look at what you're doing. Just listen for a second and hear what you've been saying! You're trying to bully me into a relationship with you that is down right adulterous for both of us."  
  
"We're not married just yet. And I think I can find a loophole through these arranged marriages. I just need time..."  
  
"You're not listening to me! I will not betray Zoicite. No matter what you may think about our relationship. Do us both a favor and stop deluding yourself into thinking that we could..."  
  
Without warning my tirade was cut short when Kunzite bent down and caught my lips in a kiss.  
  
"....You son of a bitch!" My hand flung around and struck him around the side of his face in a stratifying smack.  
  
But at this moment, missing the expression on his face, or even better the red hand mark on his face, I was awoken back into reality.  
  
Slowly I blinked, my vision a bit blurry but then everything started to come into focus. I was laying on the small bed in a now familiar room. And the form sitting beside me was more than familiar since I had just seen him...or rather him several years in the past. He was exactly the same, his gray-blue eyes, his long silver hair even the dark red hand mark on the side of his...face.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Wake up and immediately bitch slap me? Yes you did."  
  
Smack.  
  
"What the...? Why the hell did you slap me again?!"  
  
"Something tells me that you deserved it." I muttered darkly sitting up.  
  
Kunzite glared at me in turn, now both sides of his face marred with red handprints," I really should have killed you on sight."  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him, "Your loss."  
  
For the longest moment we just sat there looking at each other. I have no idea how much time had lapsed between my "death" and sudden awakening but I had a lingering suspicion that something important had taken place.  
  
"So uh...how are things?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"Hmm. Oh nothing much. Talked with a supposedly dead princess for awhile, lead her to Beryl to find her long lost boyfriend, ended up killing Beryl and then came back here."  
  
"Oh that's nice....What?! What do you mean that you killed Beryl?!" I screamed grabbing a fist full of his hair.  
  
"Let go!" Kunzite snapped jerking away from me then replied, "I didn't kill her myself. Serenity penned her to the floor with some of your daggers....and then the youma came in and mistook their "leader" for a midday snack."  
  
"...That's it? No epic battle of good...well sort of good versus evil/ No fancy transformations or sparkling long-winded attacks? No tear jerking death then waking back up with no memories of the past few months whatsoever?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...No offence but I sort of feel like I've been cheated."  
  
"At least it's over. She's out of our way. Now the only resistance that we'll have are your...'friends' but I am sure that you can take care of them..."  
  
"What?" I breathed. "You mean that you still want to go through with the plan?"  
  
"And why not? This is a prime opportunity Ami. You're friends are now down two of their number since that blonde one was damaged pretty badly possibly near death and now we have the princess...or Sailor Moon as you refer to her..."  
  
"Usagi? She's here?!"  
  
"Her and her ' former lover' Enydimon." Kunzite stated calmly and then with an odd degree of affection tilted my chin to face him, "With you on my side I can win. Things can be the way there were a thousand years ago. Only no one could tell us what is right, what's acceptable and proper. We would be the ones in charge. Wouldn't you like that? To for once be revered for your intelligence instead of being abused because of that talent."  
  
Quickly I jerked away, "You're abusing that "talent"!" I screamed, not even feeling the scolding and bitter escaping from the corner of my eyes until they streamed down my face.  
  
"You think that I just want to go back to a world where I have to play the part of someone who died years ago? I am not her! Our physical forms may look the same but we don't have the same soul. We are two separate beings!" I raged, pausing to catch my breath not daring to look at him, knowing that a single glance at his face would be my undoing.  
  
My hands curled up into tight fists, "Besides what makes you think that even if we were the same...that I would willingly waltz back into your arms?"  
  
There was a long silence before Kunzite replied, "Because you did come back to me."  
  
"I did no such thing!" I snarled.  
  
"You did!" Kunzite growled in response and grabbed my hand and for one horrible moment I thought he was going to break it.  
  
But then he surprised me by drawing me closer to him in an embrace, resting his head against my hair. For what seemed like eternity I held my breath, wondering just what was going through his mind, but for some reason I couldn't read any of his thoughts. Maybe he blocked himself from me but I doubted it because even when he blocked me away from his thoughts I would "hear" broken words and even sentences sometimes, this time I heard nothing.  
  
Without warning the silence was broken by Kunzite, "I missed you."  
  
'What?' was my first thought at that statement but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say it. As he held me closer to him the only thing I could think of was getting as far away from him as humanly possible as fast as I could..  
  
Sure I was kind of interested...okay very into the idea of us being together despite the odds but now...now that I've seen the way things use to be. The actual world that he wants to bring back...I would have to be that woman whom had his heart over a millennium ago. I would have to be her all the time, he wouldn't love me unless I was her.  
  
I violently jerked out of his embrace, stiffening my spine I glared at him, "You said Usagi is here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want her to go home...so that she doesn't get sick from the negative energy in this place."  
  
At first Kunzite looked at me as if I had suddenly grown a second head but then shrugged, "Fine. She's not really worth keeping here anyway"  
  
"I want to go back to Earth with her Kunzite. I can't stay here."  
  
That got his attention.  
  
"Why do you want to leave?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I want to reunite with my friends. It was a mistake to stay with you so long...to even think that it would eventually work out to something good. That I ever believed a word you said..."  
  
Before I knew what was happening I was drawn back into a close, almost choking embrace, my head against his chest, so close that I could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"You know that if you go back to Earth you will slowly starve to death."  
  
"Do you honestly think I care anymore?!" I screamed, even as I curled the fingers of my right hand into the fabric of his shirt, honestly not wanting to pull away.  
  
Gently Kunzite pried my finger off of his shirt and got up from the bed, I moved to follow him but he pushed me back, "Stay here," he commanded.  
  
"Like hell I will!" I snapped as I got up only to have him swiftly jerk around and pen me down to the bed.  
  
I gasped as our eyes locked, his gaze was wide and wild, his hands pressing hard against the bone of my shoulders, long strands of his silver hair falling to brush against my face. Gazing up at him now feeling the same complete terror that came upon me when he first pulled me into this realm and yet...even when I was too scared to even speak my right hand move to touch his sculpted face. My fingertips gently moving down his brow, the side of his face, and following the exact movement from my dream I gently pressed my thumb against his lips.  
  
"Please tell me that it's not too late to stop this. It's not too late to walk away... is it? " I asked softly.  
  
Even as I said this I knew that yes it was too late. From the moment that I first touched on those memories of the past I knew it was too late to turn back. No before then, through the three months that we were together, training, planning, and just being in each other presence forced me to realize that if my friends could rescue me from the dark realms and it's hold on me I wouldn't be able to leave him behind.  
  
What a lovely poison he has become. A drug force-feed into my system that I have become addicted. Every moment spent with him causes me to hunger, to thirst for more. And for that I loathe and might just...love him.  
  
Despite the fact that I was in a temporary sleep...most call "death" I felt so exhausted. With a grumbled complaint of him crushing me Kunzite release his hold of me only to have me wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him back to lay beside me.  
  
"Stay please?" I asked.  
  
His expression didn't change, he still had the stoic yet deadly appearance etched in his face but instead of roughly pushing me aside he pried himself lose of my embrace and got off of the bed and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Goose pimples formed on my skin as the room suddenly felt several degrees colder. Curling up onto the bed with my feet tucked under the sheets I glanced around through sleepy heavy lids all the while wondering just how things could get so...insane.  
  
I want to do what's right, which would be returning to my friends and then valiantly die from lack of dark energy...but at the same time, this place has become my secret home, my dark paradise. A world where I am more than the "brains". And no matter how hard I try to deny it...I need him in my life. Not necessarily as my lover in fact that would be the farthest possibility from my mind because it would never work between us and even attempting such would only end in more drama than either of us want or need to deal with; and secondly how could I explain him to my mother...to anyone for that matter? He's ten years my senior, people get thrown into jail for such trysts.  
  
Yet one wouldn't think that by the way I was acting. Coiling up into a smaller form I gave the room a almost fearful glance, it just seemed so big and empty without him not to mention cold and unforgiving. Gritting my teeth I buried my face into a nearby pillow, as I felt hot tears fall down my face.  
  
It could have been several minutes or even several hours later but I was rudely awoken by someone shaking my shoulders; groaning in protest I swat at the offending hand and rolled over trying to fall back asleep but the "offending" hand brought a partner in crime to grab me around the waist and lift me off of the bed. My eyes flew open when I was scooped up and being carried out of the door.  
  
"Huh? What?" I mumbled still half asleep.  
  
I glanced up to see that it was Kunzite carrying me but he refused to look at me. We, or rather he, walked down the short corridor between our two rooms and the main room. As soon as we entered the main room I saw Usagi sitting in a chair. She glanced up at our approach and smiled brightly when Kunzite set me to my feet. Before I could even get a firm footing Usagi pounced on me with fierce hug.  
  
"Oh Ami! I am so glad you're alive," the blonde cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
While she bawled her eyes out I desperately tried to regain my breath, which was very difficult considering that Usagi was crushing my lungs.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder I saw that Kunzite had moved to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, still refusing to look my way.  
  
I bit my bottom lip, this was getting us nowhere...on second though did we really need to "go" anywhere? Maybe I had been misreading him all along and he just wants a little minion by his side to do the dirty work for him.  
  
This doubt didn't stop me from trying to mentally plea with him to at least glance at me.  
  
Almost as if he had heard my plea Kunzite pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked towards me and Usagi, who was still hugging the life out of me.  
  
But something was wrong. I could almost taste it. Then before I even saw it coming I "heard" it.  
  
'If there is no princess for you to serve Ami, then you will finally be free from Fate's hold on you,'  
  
I gasped aloud as a sword suddenly appeared in his hand; he grasped the hilt tightly and made a swift move to raise it above Usagi's head.  
  
With a startled cry I pushed Usagi aside and foolishly stood between them with my eyes shut tight.  
  
Expecting to be hacked in half within in a second I was surprised that I could take another breath. Pausing again, as if death were a delayed reaction I breathed again and this time opened my eyes just in time to see Kunzite drop the sword aside holding his head in his hands, sinking to the ground as his knees gave way.  
  
I glanced briefly at Usagi whom seemed scared, with good reason, but otherwise unhurt and then moved to Kunzite's side.  
  
"Kunzite, what's wrong?" I asked sounding a hell of a lot calmer than I felt as I moved to pull his hair away from his face.  
  
Wild eyes of violet-gray stared back at me, the intensity of those eyes once captured my fully attention now quickly earned my sympathy because I could see the chaos and confusion going through his mind. He looked like a wounded animal, helpless yet dangerous for any moment he could strike. I carefully watched him for any hint of violent intentions but with each second he seemed to regain his composure and calm but something in his eyes warned me that this wouldn't last.  
  
"Ami?" he questioned.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I am here."  
  
Opening my mouth to question him I was suddenly jerked by my arm.  
  
"You have to get out of here, now!" Kunzite snapped harshly.  
  
"What? Kunzite what's going on?"  
  
"There's no time to explain just get out of here!" Kunzite yelled getting to his feet but nearly fell over as if he was fighting against some unseen force.  
  
"I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" I stubbornly insisted.  
  
Our eyes locked for a brief moment but then Kunzite glanced at the floor, uttering one name that made this sudden mystery make sense.  
  
"Beryl."  
  
"I thought you said that you and Usagi killed her?" I inquired.  
  
A hallow and embittered laugh escaped Kunzite, "Apparently I have fallen into the same trap of cocky stupidity that destroyed my comrades. I should have known that Beryl couldn't have been defeated that easily... Not without making sure that the incarnation of the prince and princess suffer."  
  
Stopping in the middle of his rant he glanced at me, "I don't know how she did it but she's gained control over me. The first few years that I "served" her I was merely a puppet, only taking action when she forced me to; after a few years she withdrew her control over me certain that I would be obedient to her. Now she has established that link between us again. I have some control but..." his eyes trailed over to the abandoned sword then turned his gaze back to me.  
  
"You can't stay here. She'll force me to kill you and the incarnation of the princess."  
  
"No!" a voice strongly protested.  
  
Turning my head I was surprised to see the once whiney and timid Usagi stand up, glancing at me and Kunzite with confidence and courage.  
  
"We will defeat her' Usagi stated, "I've had enough of having my life being ruined just because she wants to rule the world. I am tired of fighting her monster! I am tired of having to "save the world" every single day. And if finding and killing Beryl is what it takes for mine, Ami, and the other's lives to get back to normal than I am willing to fight."  
  
My jaw dropped in awe as I just stared at this...person whom had snatched Usagi's form.  
  
Kunzite just glared at her, "You foolish girl," he scoffed, "Your former self was powerful enough to use ancient illusion and white magic and even then that didn't destroy Beryl what makes you think that you can defeat her with just the three of us, when out of the three one of us is currently fighting her mind control?"  
  
"We have to try!" Usagi stated, slowly losing her bravado now that Kunzite had mocked her. In all honestly I didn't find this situation all to hopeful either.  
  
"Oh yes we can try, we can also die trying." Kunzite said in a dark tone, glancing at us, "I've been around for over a millennium, I am not afraid to die...in fact I would almost welcome it. You two on the other hand..."  
  
He paused and before I could blink he opened a large portal in the middle of the room.  
  
"Go. This will take you back to Earth."  
  
Usagi glanced at me and then back at Kunzite, "We're staying to fight," she said in a smaller tone of voice.  
  
"No! Both of you have to leave now!" Kunzite barked, "I can fight Beryl's mind control but I can't risk going in to kill her with the two of you with me. And this portal will close in a three minutes so both of you need to leave now."  
  
Not to sound snobbish but I think that Kunzite couldn't have a cared less on whether Usagi got out of the Dark Kingdom alive or not. He was worried about me.  
  
Making a big show of it I took Usagi's hand and walked into the portal and pulled Usagi in with me. Once I was sure we were both inside I waited for the portal to close on us, looking back at Kunzite I tried not to let my expression betray the plan formulating in the back of my mind.  
  
Just as Kunzite had promised the portal took us back to Earth, Jubban district of Japan actually. I took Usagi home, all the while trying to assure that yes Kunzite could take care of Beryl.  
  
As soon as I left her doorstep I raced down the street and ducked into the first alleyway that I came across and teleported back into Kunzite's chambers in the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Standing in front of him I smiled while he glared at me.  
  
"I knew you would be back," he grumbled.  
  
Smirking in reply I took up the sword he dropped and held it with both hands clasped around the hilt, "So got any idea on how we take the bitch down?" I asked.  
  
Notes: Yeah for cliffhangers! I know this seemed a bit rushed but I've received various...threats, no reasons to continue this fic...and this time is wasn't from my reviewers :sweat drop: you guys have my friends, Sam-kun and Laura-kero-san, to thank for the update because they call my house and keep pestering about the next chapter. I hope you liked it cause it's winding down to two chapters. Peace 


End file.
